Armas y Rosas
by contiis
Summary: Traducción. La relación de Edward y Bella se ve interrumpida por la Primera Guerra Mundial. El sueña con la gloria de un soldado. Ella debe figurarse como vivir sin él. Una conmovedora historia de cómo la amistad se transforma en amor cuando la... TH/UA
1. Paz

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary:** La relación de Edward y Bella se ve interrumpida por la Primera Guerra Mundial. El sueña con la gloria de un soldado. Ella debe figurarse como vivir sin él. Una conmovedora historia de cómo la amistad se transforma en amor cuando la supervivencia está de por medio.

**N/A:** Ok, este es mi primer intento de fanfiction :) Espero que les guste.

**N/T:** Tambien es mi primera traduccion en fanfiction, asi que tambien espero que les guste. Gracias a RosieWilde por dejarme traducir su fantastica historia.

**Paz**

EPOV

_Junio de 1917_

Los suaves tallos de césped hacían cosquillas en mi mejilla mientras estaba acostado, observando el cielo azul, mirando las suaves y mullidas nubes avanzar sobre mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos dejando que el sol calentara mi rostro, disfrutando del color anaranjado que me rodeaba por detrás de mis parpados. Si me quedaba completamente quieto podría escuchar la brisa veraniega flotando por entre la copa de los árboles y el susurrar de las suaves hojas verdes sobre mí, y de vez en cuando una rama caía en el tranquilo arroyo a unas pocas yardas (n/t: una yarda son .92 m), dejándose llevar sobre los guijarros del fondo, arrastrándose por aguas frías y profundas.

Una rama calló sobre mi cuello, inquietando mis reflexiones, la hice a un lado mientras trataba de volver a mi estado de meditación. Un momento después, un guijarro del arroyo cayó sobre mi palma y cerré mi mano a su alrededor, intrigado por la sensación de agua fría sobre mi cálida piel.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos contra el brillo del sol de media tarde y miré a mi alrededor, solo para ver que me encontraba solo en el prado como lo había estado toda la tarde. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente pero me fue prácticamente imposible volver al estado de calma que había experimentado, así que en lugar de eso pase mis dedos por la suave textura del guijarro, preguntándome como pudo haber caído perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. Fui golpeado, en medio de mi contemplación, por una rama en mi tobillo y me puse de pie rápidamente. Observe a mí alrededor mientras volvía a sentarme solo en el césped.

Escudriñando detrás de mí, vi un destello marrón desaparecer detrás de un gran árbol y fije mis ojos en el mientras me ponía lentamente de pie. -Bella,- llame suavemente, -Se que estas ahí, y será mejor que salgas ahora. No hay donde más esconderse.-

Estreche los ojos y camine lentamente hacia el árbol, sin apartar mis ojos de él mientras me acercaba a donde había visto el destello desaparecer. De alguna manera, mientras me acercaba, escuché el repentino sonido de una persona corriendo desde el bosque hasta el borde del claro mientras la persona que estaba ocultándose tras un árbol salía de su escondite, precipitándose entre los árboles, su largo cabello marrón volando de tras de ella. Con un grito, comencé a seguirla, moviéndome entre la sombra de los arboles del bosquecillo, sin siquiera reparar en las ramas que se asían a mi camisa hasta que una casi choca contra mi rostro y tuve que agacharme para esquivarla.

Pude ver que casi la tenía en mis brazos y aumente la velocidad, de pronto estaba tan cerca que podía oír su profunda respiración mientras ella trataba de escapar de mí. Usando mi altura como ventaja, estire mis piernas ganando terreno, alargando mis brazos para atraparla rodeando su cintura e impidiéndole evadirme. Ella se retorció primero, pero pronto acepto que era muy fuerte para ella y dejo de moverse. La deje ir y cayó al suelo, doblando sus piernas en su larga falda café, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Me senté junto a ella apoyando mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, respirando profundamente. Cuando se respiración volvió a la normalidad Bella levando la mirada, una traviesa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, arrugando sus ojos en diversión, y me encontré a mi mismo sonriéndole devuelta inconscientemente, casi como un reflejo.

-¿Es un pasatiempo para ti tirarme cosas cuando estoy en desventaja?- Le pregunte, diversión coloreándose en mi voz, y ella se rio, un hermoso sonido que parecía hacer eco en los arboles a nuestro alrededor repiqueteando en mis oídos.

-Lo siento,- jadeo entre risitas, -pero te veías tan tranquilo desparramado en el suelo con pasto en tu cabello; era una oportunidad difícil de resistir.-

Fruncí el ceño, tratando se lucir serio pero solo conseguí otra ronda de risas, después de unos momentos me uní a ella, gozando de la despreocupada tarde y sintiendo el calor del sol que se colaba de entre los árboles.

Cuando finalmente nos dejamos de reír y nos tranquilizamos pregunte, -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-No lo sabía,- replico, -Solo vine aquí a caminar y disfrutar del sol.- Ella se detuvo, mirándome de reojo por sobre sus pestañas, provocando que mi corazón ser acelerara en mi pecho aunque no pude comprender porque.

-Pero ahora ambos estamos aquí,- ella continuo, -Tengo algo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Si?- pregunte, capto mi interés y me incline ligeramente hacia delante así podría susurrar conspiradoramente en mi oído.

-De lo que he oído,- ella respiro, -alguien esta de cumpleaños mañana.-

Ella se alejo para sonreírme ampliamente, sus ojos brillaron mientras yo rodee los míos, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Mi, mi,- ella continuo, sonriéndome, -nuestro pequeño Edward cumplirá dieciocho años.-

Bufé por sus palabras e hinche mi pecho, mirándola de forma impotente mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo del bosque. -Todavía soy tres meses mayor que tu,- la conteste un poco arrogante, alzando mis cejas retadoramente. -No cumplirás dieciocho hasta Septiembre, por lo que no soy yo a quien debes llamar 'pequeño'.-

Ella me sonrió, mimándome al permitir mi pequeña rabieta, inmediatamente me sentí avergonzado y deje caer la mirada. Cada vez era más difícil saber quien se supone que debo ser, mis padres esperaban que me convirtiera en un hombre en cualquier momento, sabía que era tan alto y fuerte como cualquier otro, pero a veces en mí interior todavía me sentía como el niño que había sido los últimos años.

Por un momento quise preguntarle a Bella si alguna vez se había sentido de la misma manera, ella era una vieja amiga, nosotros crecimos juntos y estaba seguro que ella no pensaría mas de mí por preguntar. Sin embargo, antes de que las palabras salera, ella se puso de pie, tirando de mi con ella para levantarme, y caminar hacia el claro conmigo siguiéndola.

-¿Bella?- pregunte un poco confundido.

Ella me ignoro y siguió caminando, nunca volteo a ver si yo la seguía. Sonreí con rapidez para mi mismo – Ella sabia tan bien como yo que la seguiría a donde sea. Mientras nos aproximábamos al borde del claro, ella se dirigió hasta el centro de el, mirando algo en el suelo, abruptamente ella volteo a verme.

-Edward Masen,- ella me reprendió, captando mi atención.

-Isabella Swan,- replique, alegría bailando en mis ojos mientras la miraba, esperando por la siguiente parte de la declaración. No ayudaba pero note la forma en que su cabello castaño brillaba al sol, reflejando los rayos de luz y lanzando un brillante matiz oscuro en ondas color caoba. Frunciéndome en ceño en señal de desaprobación, ella se inclino y recogió algo que había estado descansando en el césped. Los sostuvo en mi dirección para que lo tomara, suspire antes de tomar mi sombrero y ponerlo nuevamente sobre mi cabeza. Ella asintió, satisfecha, luego sus ojos brillaron mientras ella preguntaba emocionada, -¿Puedo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora?-

Alcé las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa, pero ella solo me miro expectante con esos grandes ojos marrones por lo que incline mi cabeza en señal de conformidad, Bella tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mi por el prado devuelta a la ciudad. -Está en mi habitación. Vamos a tener que ir a casa para buscarlo.-

Caminamos en un agradable silencio por el bosque y sobre el puente que llegaba a nuestros hogares. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, ella abrio la puerta lateral y caminamos hasta el jardín donde ella me dejo bajo un manzano con la promesa de volver rápidamente. Me derrumbe sobre el suave y cuidado césped observando su progreso a través de la casa.

Mi mirada la siguió atreves de las ventanas del desván mientras corría escaleras arriba y entonces la vi pasar rápidamente a su habitación en el tercer piso y comenzó a buscar algo en su tocador. Parecía que encontró lo que buscaba después de unos momentos y comenzó a descender las escaleras yendo hacia donde yo la esperaba. El sol estaba finalmente escondiéndose detrás de la casa cuando ella salió de la casa, con un pequeño paquete en su mano.

Voló a través del jardín en mi dirección pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al árbol se tropezó cayendo hacia adelante. Trate de atraparla pero solo conseguí tirar su manga por lo que ambos caímos en un montón de hierba. Levantándola sobre mí por sus hombros, la observe para chequear que no estaba herida y nos senté a ambos contra el tronco del manzano.

Se rio suavemente, avergonzada, e hizo una mueca en forma de disculpa. -Lo siento,- murmuro, -supongo que solo tengo que mantenerme un poco alejada.-

Puse los ojos en blanco, que para Bella significo que fue perdonada y me sonrió alargando el paquete que tenía en su mano. Lo mire con curiosidad, era de unas tres pulgadas (n/t: Una pulgada son 2.54 cm) y liso, envuelto en un papel café y atado a toda prisa con un trozo de cuerda. Lo di vuelta y deshice el nudo, tirando del papel para encontrar un pequeño trozo de ropa doblada.

Alce mi mirada hacia la de Bella y ella me sonrió alentadoramente así que removí la pieza de tela para revelar una rígida carta con una pequeña escritura en la cara de la misma. De repente, emocionado, le di la vuelta y mi mandíbula se abrió de golpe al ver lo que sostenía. No podía creer que estaba tocando la centésima carta de cigarrillos de la segunda serie de la Gran Guerra (n/t: Primera Guerra Mundial). Mire a Bella, mis ojos abiertos como platos, suplicándole que me dijese que era verdad. Ella mordió su labio nerviosamente y asintió, cerré mi mandíbula cuando me incline a examinar la carta una vez más.

Mientras la volteaba lentamente en mi mano confirme que era la carta que estuve buscando por casi un año, la centésima carta que completaría mi colección y llenaría el último espacio en mi álbum que había guardado por semanas.

El último año me había obsesionado con coleccionar cada una de las cartas gastando todo mi dinero en cigarros, aunque no fumaba. En lugar de eso las vaciaba en un cajo de mi escritorio, agitándolas ansioso hasta que se vaciaran a excepción de la carta en el fondo que podría ser agregada a mi creciente colección o ser tirada a un lado con descontento.

Para mi gran disgusto, las cartas habían sido descontinuadas hace un mes debido a la necesidad de conservar los valiosos recursos para los esfuerzos de la guerra y yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de completar mi colección. Había pasado las últimas cinco semanas preguntándoles a todos mis conocidos si ellos tenían en su posesión la última carta y ninguno de ellos la había visto, algo que era bastante extraño.

Sin quitar la mirada del milagro que yacía en la palma de mi mano pregunte sin aliento. -¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

Ella se rio con delicadeza y aleje la mirada para observarla enrollas un mecho de su cabello en un dedo en un gesto que conocía como nerviosismo. Dejando que el fervor saturara mi voz me apresuré a tranquilizarla. -Gracias Bella. Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

Ella me miro y dejo caer el mechón de cabello, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y respondió, -Preguntando, sabía que alguien debía tener la carta y con un poco de persuasión lo convencí de negociar conmigo.-

-Eres increíble,- prometí suavemente y ella se rio, un ligero rubor inundo sus mejillas e ilumino su rostro.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-

-Me encanta,- le asegure. En ese momento la ventana del segundo piso se abrió y una voz masculina llamo.

-Bella, ¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?-

-Ese es mi padre. Supongo que me tengo que ir,- suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiendo su falda, me levante de un salto junto a ella. Se inclino hacia mí, alzada en la punta de sus pies antes de besar suavemente mi mejilla con sus labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños,- susurró antes de voltear y correr a la casa sin mirar atrás. Me quede de pie mirando por donde ella desapareció antes de salir por la puerta lateral en dirección a mi casa.

Empujando la puerta de enfrente, grité dejando saber a mis padres que había vuelto, luego subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio, tirándome sobre mi cama y mirando el techo. Sin soltar la valiosa tarjeta de mi mano, botando el aire que había estado conteniendo por no sé cuánto tiempo, y tratando de no pensar mucho en la forma en que sus labios se habían sentido contra mi mejilla, su aliento soplando en mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

Parecía que cumplir dieciocho tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

¿Reviews?


	2. La Llamada

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron comentario en el primer capítulo, realmente me hicieron sonreír. Muchísimas gracias a Cullenista quien a sido mi beta para estos primeros capítulos. Ella es una escritora increíble y una excelente inspiración.

**N/T:** Gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo (: Gracias a Rosie de nuevo por dejarme traducir esta increíble historia.

**La llamada**

BPOV

_3 semanas más tarde_

Estaba prácticamente saltando mientras me dirigía por las calles a la plaza del pueblo. Había acordado encontrarme con Edward a las once y así podríamos ver el desfilé juntos, yo estaña unos pocos minutos antes así que caminaba lentamente, distraída por los brillantes colores de las flores que se desbordaban de los maseteros en las ventanas, y por los alegres gritos de los niños que jugaban en la calle en este inusual día soleado en Forks.

Cuando gire a la calle principal, me quede sin aliento al ver a la multitud de personas que llenaban la calle, la atmosfera llenándose de emoción mientras todo el mundo esperaba la llegada del regimiento que pronto partiría al norte de Francia a luchar, para unirse a las tropas francesas y británicas después de haber declarado la guerra a Alemania hace unos meses. Yo estaba asombrada por el nivel de anticipación que se sentí en el aire mientras la multitud esperaba el comienzo del desfile y no pude evitar ser atrapada por el estado de ánimo.

Antes de que me percatara de los que estaba pasando, dos grandes manos cubrieron mis ojos y alguien respiro a mi oído mientras susurraba, -Adivina quién.-

Me estremecí cuando su aliento rancio golpeó mi mejilla y traté de retorcerme en vano. -Vamos Bella, no estás tratando muy duro,- Se quejo, acercándome más a su cuerpo, sus manos todavía privándome de ver.

De pronto sentí que la persona era alejada bruscamente y voltee para encontrar a un furioso Edward mirando a un niño encogido varias pulgadas más bajo que él. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Edward silbó y él se echó para atrás, mirándome suplicante. Edward alzó sus cejas impaciente y continuó, -estoy esperando Newton.-

El chico, Michael, trato de explicarse rápidamente pero solo recibió miradas asesinas de Edward, exigiendo una disculpa. Él nerviosamente empujo el dobladillo de su camina y paso su mano por su cabello rubio, pasado de moda, como un pequeño niño que recibe una reprimenda hasta que Edward finalmente lo dejo, volteando disgustado. Michael se alejo rápidamente, llamando lastimosamente por sobre su hombro, -Adiós Bella, lo siento.-

-Adiós Michael,- mascullé y volteé a ver a Edward observándome detenidamente, inspeccionándome en busca de daños. Alcé mis cejas desafiantemente y dije reprobatoriamente, -No tenías que ser rudo con él. Casi lo matas del susto.-

La expresión de Edward cambio de consternación a confusión y levemente herido. -¡El te estaba agarrando! ¿Se supone que tengo que verlo maltratarte de esa manera?-

-Simplemente no había necesidad de ser tan cruel al respecto,- murmure, pero podía decir que él me oyó al apretar fuertemente los labios en una fina línea de molestia. Nos miramos por unos minutos y aunque estaba enojada no pude evitar admirar la forma en que su cabello broncíneo captaba los rayos de luz reflejándolos en miles de colores, con oro y brillantes matices de bronce de pie, bañado en un resplandor de verano. Sus ojos verdes atraparon los míos hasta que no pude resistirlo y aparte la mirada, dejándola caer para contemplar el cuero marrón rayado de mis zapatos.

El suspiró y murmuró, -Lo siento Bella. Quizás sobreactué un poco.-

Alcé la mirada para ver que me observaba delicadamente y arrepentido, aunque más bien parecía querer complacerme que entender mi punto de vista. Yo asentí y abrí el camino para que pudiéramos tomar nuestro lugar en el desfile, y lo oí murmurar mientras me seguía, -demasiado amable para su propio bien.-

Decidiendo ignorar su último comentario, me escabullí al frente de la multitud para no tener que ver entre las cabezas y Edward se acerco a mi lado. La multitud era tan apretada que quede pegada a la tela de su camisa y podía ver cada detalle, notando que llevaba los primeros dos botones desechos y las mangas hasta los codos en un intento de escapar del calor inusual.

En ese momento, sonó una trompeta, y hubo un cambio perceptible en la atmosfera de la asamblea del pueblo mientras el nivel de emoción se disparó. Miré a Edward y no pudimos ayudar al observarnos el uno al otro a medida que fuimos arrastrados junto con el estado de ánimo.

El sonido de la marcha se acercaba y estiramos nuestras cabezas para ser los primeros en ver a los soldados que se acercaban con sus brillantes botones y uniforme. Cuando se acercaron pudimos ver una escolta de jóvenes mujeres caminando junto a ellos con cestas de flores repartiéndolas al pasar. Ellas atraparon la mirada de cada hombre en la plaza y note que Edward no era la excepción. Puse mala cara cuando lo note, por alguna razón me molestaba, pero no pude entender porque.

El sonido de una banda de música acompaño la marcha y pronto pude distinguir la sonrisa alegre de los soldados y la manera orgullosa en que alzaban sus rostros mientras desfilaban. Una mujer joven le tendió una flor a Edward y el la miro. Fascinado por la gloria de los soldados y el estado de ánimo tangible de la multitud. Me miro, su rostro se ilumino y le devolví la sonrisa. Atrapada en la alegría y la emoción olvidándome de mi misma.

El desfile llego al centro de la plaza, el grupo se detuvo y el comandante comenzó a gritar al público. Anuncio que estarían sentados en una mesa y que cualquier hombre entre dieciocho y cuarenta años que deseara unirse debe presentarse y poner su nombre en el registro. Inmediatamente, un enjambre de jóvenes caminaron hacia el mesón, dispuestos a convertirse en un nuevo integrante del glorioso grupo, y se formaron alrededor del hombre sentado detrás de la mesa sosteniendo una lista de inscripción. El público aplaudió, mientras cada hombre avanzaba y escribía con orgullo su nombre antes de volver con sus amigos y familia quienes palmeaban su espalda o besan su mejilla amorosamente.

Sentí a Edward apretar mi mano y alcé mi cabeza a tiempo para verlo soltar mi mano y corre a unirse al creciente grupo. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio y firmaba su nombre, pude ver una enorme sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y apretar la flor fuertemente en sus manos. Todos en la plaza no pudieron evitar sonreír junto a los hombres a medida que se alistaban para combatir en la Gran Guerra, orgullosos de nuestros muchachos que nos protegerían de enemigo.

En su debido momento, Edward volvió a mi lado y miramos el grupo de hombres descender poco a poco, y en poco tiempo la multitud comenzó a dispersarse lentamente. A medida que vagábamos lentamente hacia nuestros hogares, Edward y yo hablamos sin cesar de la guerra, la gloria y la aventura en la que pronto se embarcaría. No creo que ninguno de nosotros se detuvo a considerar todo lo que significaría para nosotros, como afectaría nuestras vidas, pero eso apenas parecía importar.

Él estaba lleno de emoción, y yo de orgullo, mientras contemplábamos las perspectivas e imaginábamos el peligro y enemigos que podría encontrar, y le hice prometer que cuando volviera, él compartiría todas sus historias conmigo. Lo hizo de buena gana y se detuvo de repente en medio de la calle, empujándome para parar junto a él.

Tomando mis dos manos me observo seriamente a los ojos, alegría danzando en los suyos, y dijo, -Hare que estés orgullosa de mi, Bella. Voy a ser un gran soldado y estarás orgullosa.-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward,- replique, contagiado por su entusiasmo y optimismo. –Siempre estoy orgullosa de ti.-

Tiro de mi en un apretado abrazo y susurro en mi oído, -Pero pronto estarás mas orgullosa aun.- Luego se separo y continuamos caminando, lado a lado, hasta que llegamos a su casa donde él se detuvo y, con un rápido abrazo, entro.

Mientras continuaba caminando las pocas calles hasta mi casa, reflexione sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Es cierto, yo estaba orgullosa de él, pero mi corazón se lleno con la idea de él luchando por la libertad de países atreves del océano, y pensé con alegría en cómo iba a regresar, cansado de batallar y endurecido, pero lleno de honores por su valentía y coraje.

Cuando entre en mi casa, mi padre me llamo desde la sala y salté al verlo. Él capto de inmediato mi buen humor y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto, me pareció que era más un interrogatorio que una pregunta cortés.

-Edward y yo fuimos a ver el desfile,- le conteste, y se relajo un poco, aunque todavía parecía cauteloso.

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan emocionada?-

Negándome a permitir que su mal humor arrasara con el mío, solo me reí y me acerque a la puerta. –Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitas,- le conteste a la ligera, y lo deje mirándome, su actitud sospechosa se intensifico cuando evadí la pregunta.

Riendo en voz baja para mí misma, corrí escaleras arriba y me desplome en mi sillón de cretona, cogiendo un libro de la estantería para ocupar mi mente. Sin embargo, no pude quedarme tranquila y me quede recordando la mañana con entusiasmo, las trompetas, la alegría y la anticipación. Sonreí y trate de perderme en Austen, pero mi mente se desviaba continuamente a la perspectiva de la Gran Guerra y el orgullo de mi Edward luchando como un soldado.


	3. El Recluta

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N/A:** ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! De nuevo gracias a Cullenista cuya participación en este capítulo es apreciada, tambien a los reviews y los PMs.

**N/T:** Espero que disfruten de los capítulos tanto como yo :)

Gracias a: Bloodymaggie81, Rosse94, coony, KathieWych, ignacia, uremylifenow, la chica del gorro azul, Yuliss, lizie20, .x, Ericastelo, Lunavi Cullen, Pau Masen y Zedriagciar.

**El Recluta**

BPOV

En una semana, la aplicación de Edward había sido procesada y sus datos habían sido aceptados, haciendo de él un recluta oficial para la armada. Me sentí un poco sorprendida por la rapidez del papeleo, pero él me aseguro que era mejor así mientras, él estaba ansioso por partir ya que la espera no estaba haciendo ningún bien a nadie. Para el día diez después de su inscripción, Edward había empacado y estaba listo para salir al norte de Francia donde se uniría a las demás tropas estadounidenses que ya estaba ahí.

Parecía que todo el pueblo se había reunido en el andén de la pequeña estación de trenes de Forks, todos vinieron a despedir a nuestros hombres que viajarían a tierras extranjeras para luchar contra el agresor. Mi padre y yo nos reunimos ahí con todos los demás y yo mire alrededor buscando a Edward, desesperada por verlo de nuevo antes de que abordara el tren por quien sabia cuanto tiempo. Finalmente, pude ver su cabello broncíneo, a unas cuantas pulgadas por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, tiré de mi padre hacia él, abriéndome paso entre los cuerpos amontonados que dejaban poco espacio para moverse.

Cuando nos acercamos, tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo por primera vez con su nuevo uniforme, no podía negar que le sentara bien y que luciera apuesto con sus pulidas botas y su elegante gorra sobre su cabello bronce desordenado. Me lleno de orgullo observarlo lucir como un soldado real, dispuesto para luchar por su país y una inconsciente sonrisa se deslizo en mi rostro.

Edward nos vio acercarnos y vino a reunirse con nosotros, conduciéndonos hacia donde su familia estaba. Su madre agarraba el brazo de su padre en apoyo y su hermana menor, Alice, a quien conocía un poco por nuestras inquietudes familiares, se colgó de su brazo el segundo en el que regreso.

Ella comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, lagrimas surcaban su rostro, Alice escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente. –Te extrañare mucho Edward,- se lamentó, él acaricio su cabello suavemente mirando alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, avergonzado por la escena que estaba creando. Después de unos minutos de sollozos casi histéricos, Edward se separo y la entrego a su madre para que pudieran lamentar juntas su partida, sujetándose fuertemente la una a la otra.

El padre de Edward, el Sr. Masen, aprovecho la oportunidad para tener unas cuantas palabras con su hijo antes de que el tren partiera, y aunque no pude oír lo que decían, vi a Edward asentir con seriedad y a su padre palmear su hombro.

En ese momento, hubo una llamada para todos los pasajeros a bordo del tren por la inminente salida, la Sra. Masen y Alice se aferraron a él, sollozando mientras el devolvía sus abrazos un poco incomodo antes de separarse y voltear en nuestra dirección. Mi padre estrecho su mano seriamente, diciendo, -Buena suerte chico. Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho.-

-Gracias Sr. Swan. Hare lo mejor que pueda, eso puedo prometerlo.-

Mi padre asintió y se dirigió hacia el Sr Masen a intercambias unas cuantas palabras mientras los últimos soldados abordaban el tren. En un rápido movimientos, Edward se agachó y me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, dejándome sin respiración antes de separarse rápidamente. Por alguna razón, me sentí un poco fuera de balance y sacudí mi cabeza para mantenerme alerta.

Bajo su rostro hasta que estuvo a mi altura, mirándome directamente a los ojos. -¿Me escribirás?- Susurró quieto, su voz sonó sincera y su expresión nerviosa como si estuviera dudando de mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto,- aseguré, y él me miró mientras un silbato sonó a través de La estación. Él se alejo pero nuestros ojos nunca perdieron contacto. Luego corrió y salto dentro del tren. Me sentí despojada, observándolo alejarse y mordí mi labio, pestañeando rápidamente para disipar la inesperada humedad bajo mis parpados. No lloraría, no arruinaría su momento con mis lágrimas.

La puerta del tren se cerró justo antes de que partiera de la estación, una nube de humo escapando de la chimenea envolviéndonos desde la plataforma mientras mirábamos. Todos los hombres se asomaron por las ventanas, agitando sus manos violentamente, y la estación se lleno con gritos como "¡Adiós!" y "Nos veremos pronto."

Madres saludaban con orgullo y sonreían a través de lágrimas mientras buscaba a Edward, mis ojos finalmente lo encontraron mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente en la ventana del tren y saludaba, con una gran sonrisa estrechándose en su rostro. Le devolví el saludo, sonriendo forzadamente por mi amigo que era una propia extensión de mi misma. Mantuve mi vista en él hasta que el tren desapareció en una curva y no lo pude ver más, mi mano todavía alzada moviéndose suavemente mientras se alejaba.

EPOV

Salude hasta que perdí de vista la pequeña estación, situada en medio de los arboles que rodeaban mi pueblo, y lo último que vi antes de que el tren doblara fue el rostro de Bella, sonriéndome mientras nos alejábamos. Sentí una punzada de dolor mientras perdí señales de ella y se me formo un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo me alejaba de mi hogar, pero clave mis unas en la palma de mi mano para mantenerme sereno.

Cuando estuvimos definitivamente lejos de Forks, el bosque desapareció tras nosotros, comencé a caminar cuidadosamente en el tres y abrí mi camino a través del mar de hombres hacia otro carril en busca de un sitio para sentarme. Tuve suerte, había un asiento libre junto a la ventana y me moví entra la multitud para llegar a él, cayendo rendido sobre él y cerrando los ojos. De repente me di cuenta de lo agotado y emocionalmente cansado que me sentía, así que deje mi cabeza apoyarse en el asiento y mis pensamientos volver a Forks que, aunque se alejaba, yo no podía dejarlo atrás.

El tren avanzaba traqueteando a través del campo y mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme hasta cerrarse finalmente, el constante sonido de fondo del motor y las voces apagadas ahogaban mis pensamientos mientras flotaba alejándome cada vez más a un mundo de sueños.

Antes de darme cuenta, alguien sacudió mi hombro y abrí los ojos para encontrar a Tyler Crowley sonriéndome. –Llegamos,- anuncio alegremente, mire a mí alrededor para ver que el tren se detuvo en una estación y el bajo nivel de charla se había convertido en un fuerte bullicio mientras se recogía el equipaje y hombres se dirigían por las puertas hacia la plataforma.

Afuera, fuimos guiados al campamento en el que se sometería nuestra formación y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba sumergido en la vida de un recluta.

Las próximas semanas pasaron como un sueño. Yo estaba en medio de mi formación básica antes de que tuviera tiempo para procesar el hecho de que estaba siendo entrenado para luchar en una guerra real, y que esto ya no era un ejercicio de la escuela.

El primer impacto real para mí fue cuando, la mañana después de nuestra llegada, nos estaba alineando en el patio fuera de nuestro cuartel y ordenaron cortarnos el cabello. La sensación de ser despojado de mi cabello me dejo expuesto y desnudo, vulnerables, como si mi cabello era el último vínculo que tenia con mi hogar. Los mechones rojizos cayeron mientras el barbero trabajaba viendo mi infancia caer sobre mí, descansando a mis pies. De pronto me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás, no quedaba nada del muchacho que había sido. Ahora tengo que ser un soldado y no me había pasado antes.

Sin embargo, como nuevos reclutas, nos llena de optimismo y entusiasmo irreprimible no importa el cabello que sea cortado, las marchas en el patio o arrastrarse a través de obstáculos por el barro, nada nos detendría.

Hemos aprendido a manejar fusiles y el uso correcto de una bayoneta (n/t: arma blanca afilada que se acopla al fusil para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo), como cargar y como defendernos del enemigo en un combate mano a mano. Cada noche caíamos rendidos a nuestras camas agotados y cansados hasta los huesos pero no las arreglábamos para disfrutar de nosotros mismos, recordándonos que pronto nos enfrentaremos a enemigos reales, un pensamiento que todavía me tenía temblando de emoción.

Durante los meses que pase de formación en la costa este, recibí muchas cartas de mis padres y Bella, pero ninguna de ellas contenía más que las cuentas de varios acontecimientos en casa. Conservo cada una, y de vez en cuando las miro recordando a la gente que deje atrás. Y aunque solo hayan sido un par de semanas, ya me sentía a un millón de millas de distancia de ellos.

Después de un par de meses entrenando en la costa, abordamos el barco que nos llevaría a Francia donde la verdadera guerra estaba ocurriendo. Pasamos días jugando naipes y apostando, contando historias sobre nuestros hogares y familias, especulando sobre a lo que nos dirigíamos.

Durante mi entrenamiento me había molestado al ver que Michael Newton seria parte de mi regimiento, y aunque había evitado el contacto con él tanto como pude, hasta este punto, se me hizo imposible mantenerme distante cuando todos estábamos atrapados en un buque. En consecuencia, pasé demasiado tiempo en su presencia y casi parecía que él se apegó a mí, sin apartarse durante todo el viaje. Yo albergaba una aberración especial al vil niño pero ponía lo mejor de mi parte para ignorarlo y concentrarme en buscar el frente, y en las cartas que componían mi tiempo libre.

Muy a mi pesar, he encontrado esto más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Forks, mis padres, mi casa, se sentía tan distante que ya no sabía cómo dirigirme a ellos, como trasladar mi vida como recluta a una que ellos pudieran entender.

Mis cartas a Bella fuero aun más complicadas, se me hizo difícil encontrar cosas que contarle y, muy a mi pesar, casi me sentía incomodo en nuestra correspondencia forzada. Como resultado mis cartas eran más cortas y menos frecuentes de lo que me habría gustado, y ella parecía estar sufriendo de la misma dificultad ya que tan solo me envió una carta en todos los meses que he estado ausente. No obstante, lo apreciaba como una gran fuente de comodidad y entretenimiento y me sentí conectado con la persona que había sido lo mejor para mi.

Después de un viaje que pareció durar por años, desembarcamos y tomamos otro tren, llegando e nuestra base a finales de Septiembre. Nos quedamos en el campamento una semana antes de ser trasladados finalmente a la línea de frente a comienzos de Octubre. En los meses desde que me había sumado, pensé que me había preparado para todo. Fui entrenado, enseñado y gritado hasta que mis pies estuvieron hinchados queriendo meterme en la cama y no levantarme. Yo había apuñalado, arrastrado, tirado, cavado y corrido por millas, pero nada podría haberme preparado para lo que me esperaba en las trincheras.

¿Reviews? regálenme una sonrisa.


	4. El primer despertar gris

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**El primer despertar gris**

BPOV

Deje mi libro a un lado impacientemente y salte del sillón, alisando mi falda y dejé el libro en la mesita de café. Sin poder quedarme quieta, me paseaba por la sala de estar, mirando por la ventana el característico clima, la lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales de las ventanas y rebotaba en el travesaño del sendero en el jardín.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la partida de Edward y sabía por su carta que ya se acercaba el final de su formación básica. En cualquier día el estaría combatiendo el enemigo y aunque pensaba que era terrible, una parte de mí, no podía dejar de desear estar ahí con él.

Era tan aburrido vivir aquí, metida en mis obligaciones como hija y joven mujer que no podía liberarme y descubrir si tenía potencial para ser alguien. Yo también deseaba una aventura y me sentía encerrada en esta pequeña ciudad, como un pájaro con las alas cortadas, al que se le impide saber lo que se siente volar a través del aire.

Atrapándome a mí misma por dejarme llevar, me detuve y sonreí tristemente; no era común en mi ser melodramática y eso solo comprobó mis sospechas sobre la necesidad de un cambio de escenario.

Deslizándome en mi abrigo y mi sombrero para defenderme contra el clima, llame a mi padre para avisarle que iba caminar. Salí a la ancha calle residencial, sin apenas darme cuenta de que mis pies caminaban por cuenta propia. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no vi la raíz del árbol frente a mí, y solo pude sorprenderme antes de caer al suelo.

Murmurando bajo para mí misma sobre mi torpeza y raíces apareciendo de la nada, comencé a pararme y volteé para ver una pequeña persona para de tras de mí. Su rostro lucia consternado mientras me escudriñaba a través de la fuerte lluvia y me tendía una mano para ayudarme, preguntando, -¿Estás bien, Bella?-

Dándome cuenta de que era Alice, la hermana de Edward, acepte su ayuda y sacudí mi abrigo cubierto de hojas mojadas que se habían caído del árbol antes de que la lluvia constante las convirtiera en una pasta húmeda.

-Estoy bien, Alice, pero gracias por tu preocupación,- respondí, sonriéndole tímidamente por debajo del ala de mi sombrero. Aunque conozco a Alice por varios años, nunca hemos sido muy cercanas, y el lapso de dos años entre nosotras no ayudaba.

Comenzamos a caminar juntas en silencio hasta que me pregunto, -¿Has sabido algo de Edward recientemente?-

Sacudí la cabeza, la última carta que había recibido de él fue hace quince días, cuando había escrito para desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Me había parecido un poco lejano y distante, pero no carente de sinceridad y me conmovió el hecho de que lo recordara, incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Todavía me llena con un cálido brillo pensar en la carta doblada escondida en mi armario, donde la había guardado, releyéndola a menudo provocando que los pliegues de la hoja se arrugaran y ensuciaran.

-Yo tampoco,- suspiro, evidentemente decepcionada, y yo hice una nota mental para recordarle a Edward que enviara una carta a Alice. –Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora.-

-Probablemente marchando- conteste, -tienen un largo camino hasta la línea de frente.-

Los ojos de Alce se iluminaron, mientras consideraba las posibilidades.

-Creo que él está luchando,- declaro, y mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea. –Creo que está ganando la batalla en solitario para que la guerra acabe, y todos los soldados puedas volver a casa.-

Me sonrió con tristeza ante la idea y me mordí el labio, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante ella, había estado extrañando a Edward más de lo que quería admitir. Él siempre había sido una constante presencia en mi vida, desde que jugábamos juntos cuando éramos unos críos mientras nuestras madres nos observaban, y me sentía vacía con él tan lejos, en un lugar donde yo no podía seguirlo.

Alice se volvió hacia mí repentinamente, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban húmedos. –Quiero que vuelva a casa, Bella.-

-Yo también,- le asegure, abrazándome para ofrecerme el único confort que me podía dar. Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo veríamos, pero pronto me di cuenta de que podrían pasar meses antes de eso y no podía prometerle algo que no podía cumplir.

-Solo piensa en cuando la guerra termine, Alice,- le recordé, -va a ser un héroe.-

Ella suspiro, se seco las lágrimas con un pañuelo y me sonrió tristemente.

Seguimos caminando, luchando contras las gotas de agua unos minutos hasta que ella se excuso diciendo que debía volver a casa y nos separamos. Recorrí lentamente el camino hasta mi casa, apenas notando el torrente de lluvia que caía a mí alrededor, rebotando en mi sombrero y mi abrigo ahora empapado.

Dejándome llevar, me cambie de ropa y me senté en mi escritorio con una hoja en blanco frente a mí, y una pluma en mi mano. Mordí el borde del lápiz nerviosamente, y luego comencé a escribir, llenando rápidamente la pagina con mi irregular caligrafía.

EPOV

Mi cabeza estaba inclinada contra el ataque constante de la llovizna que parecía no poner fin a la cascada de de nubes ondeando encima de las trincheras. Hubo un momento, después de un intenso periodo de bombardeo, cuando el cielo se oscureció completamente con columnas de humo espeso y asfixiante, llenando nuestros pulmones del hedor acre.

Cuando trago, casi puedo saborear la capa de ceniza que tenía en mi boca desde el último bombardeo en nuestras trincheras, justo antes de que los alemanes atacaran. Ellos nos habían acusado, una ola gris salpico de barro los uniformes que hizo parecer a cada hombre igual, pero inevitablemente, separándolos de nosotros. El ruido ensordecedor de las ametralladoras rompió el silencio de la madrugada y cada uno de nosotros tomo su lugar, nuestras bayonetas fijadas en los cañones de los fusiles. Rezaba para que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para que tener que usarla.

Hubo un sonido ensordecedor mientras la cabeza de un hombre volaba de su cuerpo y trague, con nauseas incluso por el recuerdo, me obligue a bajar las olas de pánico que amenazaban con tomar control en mi cuerpo si quedaba demasiado tiempo en el recuerdo. Más grupos de alemanes siguieron llegando, y nosotros seguíamos disparando, cada uno cayendo donde sus camaradas ya habían caído antes, hermanos en la muerte así como en los brazos.

Ahora, sentado en el borde de la zanja de tierra que no pertenece a nadie, estaba vigilando en un turno de guardia que duraría toda la noche. En su mayor parte, hemos jugado un juego de espera. En cualquier momento podríamos ser asediados por proyectiles o invadidos por los Hunos y ninguno de nosotros sabía cuando seria. Se han llevado a algunos hombres locos, al no saber qué hacer, pero he descubierto que la única manera de mantenerse estable es vivir en un estado de adormecimiento.

Para evitar pensar en el horror y la destrucción que mi mente revelo, recuerdo mi otra vida, la que vivía antes de venir aquí. Me pasaba las noches pensando en mi familia, la dulce amabilidad de mi madre, el fuerte apretón de manos con mi padre antes de que el tren partiera, el temperamento alegre y la sonrisa de Alice.

Mis pensamientos se dirigían a Bella con frecuencia, más de que lo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ella siempre había sido la que le daba sentido a las cosas por mí, y ahora yo necesitaba su sentido práctico y su comprensión más que nunca. Solo, pensaba demasiado, y en las trincheras no había que hacer salvo pensar. Necesitaba que ella me sacara de mi introspección y me hiciera sentir yo mismo.

Pensar en Bella me recordó el premio que guardaba en mi bolsillo, las cartas que había recibido de casa ese mismo día. Las había escondido para leerlas en la noche, sabiendo que podría disfrutar de un poco de paz, y cuidadosamente abrí el sobre, saboreando la sensación del papel en mis dedos y la suave fragancia hogareña que trajo.

La primera carta era de mi madre, parloteando sobre un almuerzo que había organizado con sus amigos, y que incluía una breve nota de Alice donde hablaba acerca de la escuela y una fiesta que se celebraría la semana siguiente. Estaba un poco decepcionado ya que no había ninguna palabra de mi padre, pero eso se alivio al instante en el que identifique la caligrafía de la siguiente carta, era de Bella.

Sus cartas, sin falta, me distraían de una manera que nadie había hecho antes. Quizás era por el hecho de que yo sabía que, si yo regreso a casa, encajaría perfectamente en lo que ella hacía y me conto. Ella me daba las esperanzas para creer que seguía siendo el mismo Edward que conoció, o al menos que podía ser.

Cuando desplegué el papel, su olor floto suavemente y deje de sentirme muerto, para instantáneamente ser transportado a nuestro prado, o el jardín o cualquier lugar en el que hayamos pasado tiempo juntos. Para mí, esa fragancia significaba casa, y me di cuenta de que no podría encontrar mi hogar sin él. Respirando profundamente y saboreando cada respiración, me puse a leer lo que había escrito.

_Septiembre 28 de 1917_

_Querido Edward,_

_Te escribo para agradecerte sinceramente por los buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños enviados en la última carta. Me conmovió el hecho de que tus pensamientos se dirigieron a mí, incluso cuando estás tan lejos y es que existe un gran brecha entre nosotros._

_Me di cuenta de que jamás seré capaz de comprender tus experiencias y aventuras, pero espero que me enseñes lo que puedas sobre tu participación en esta guerra y tratare de entender, de alguna manera lo hare._

_Si alguna vez dudaste no puedes hacerlo ahora, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti y tu madre alardea sobre su hijo, el soldado, a todos los que conoce. Alice también te extraña mucho. Hemos pasado tiempo juntas y está claro que está llena de admiración por su valiente hermano mayor. ¿Quién no puede admirar lo que estás haciendo?_

_Por mi parte, mis días se han vuelto mucho más solitarios ahora que no estás en ellos. Sé que todos lo hacemos, pero crecimos juntos y el hecho de que nos hayan separado de todas las maneras posibles no me permite fingir que echo de menos tenerte aquí._

_Sigo con mis estudios, trabajando arduamente en mi francés e historia, me di por vencida con las matemáticas hace semanas. Se me hizo imposible dominarla sin tu ayuda, y recibí muy poco estimulo de mi padre para seguir. Él no considera que una mujer joven deba tener dominio sobre la educación, trato de decirles que el mundo está cambiando, pero él no cambiara de idea._

_No me avergüenzo de decirte, Edward, que estoy preocupada por él. Se hace cada vez más viejo con cada día que pasa, y aunque tiene apenas cincuenta años, estoy preocupada por él. No sé cómo cuidar de él, luce tan frágil y me temo que no soy capaz de crear un hogar agradable para él. Yo se que él siente la perdida de mi madre más fuerte que yo, aunque ella no ha estado por los últimos seis años, y parece que su estado de salud y bienestar está decayendo, como si no pudiera luchas mas contra los años de dolor sin tregua. Ruego que no tenga previsto reunirse con ella pronto o voy a estar totalmente sola, y la idea me aterra._

_Aunque siento que mi pluma podría llenar hojas, debo terminar y te recuerdo que nuestros pensamientos y oraciones estarán contigo, como siempre._

_Atentamente,_

_Bella._

Cerré la carta y la guarde de nuevo en mi bolsillo antes de esconder mi rostro en mis manos. Concentrándome en respirar hondo, calmando mi arranque de emoción, que consistía en soledad y para mi sorpresa, disgusto y enojo. ¿En que estaba pensando, pidiendo que compartiera mis "aventuras" con ella? ¿No se daba cuento de la agonía que experimente en siquiera imaginar que ella sepa lo que sucede en estos canales llenos de ratas?

Ella nunca podía saber, me prometí, y solo Dios sabía que nunca podría contarle. No podía hacerle daño de esa forma, no podía reclamar la inocencia que brillo en esa carta y me toco, incluso cuando pensé que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Solo leer sus sentimientos me hace extrañarle con un terrible dolor y desearía poder estas ahí para tranquilizar todas sus preocupaciones.

Yo sabía, aunque ella nunca hablaba de ello, que la pérdida de su madre cuando ella tan solo tenía 13 años le afecto profundamente y que nunca se había recuperado por completo, siempre llevando pena con ella. Era difícil sabes que tu mejor amigo era de algún modo incompleto, pero casi parecía que yo la completaba, esa pieza que faltaba para formar juntos una persona completa. Supuse que hacía era como venia, cuando dos personas crecen juntas convirtiéndose en una extensión del otro, una extensión con la que no puedes siquiera imaginas como vivir si ella. Por ese motivo, al parecer, estaba tiendo un tiempo difícil al adaptarme a vivir sin ella conmigo.

La soledad se irguió de nuevo, golpeándome por la espalda, desgarrando mis pensamientos sobre la persona que me provoca dolor en mi corazón y, sin embargo, me hace sentir completo. Mire la extensión de tierra, observando el horizonte en busca de cualquier señal de un ataque inminente, pero no había ninguno. Tal vez esta noche no era la noche, pero pronto ocurriría y cuando sucediera, tendríamos que estar listos.

Quizás no tendríamos que tomar prisioneros.

_Acepto reviews como regalos de navidad atrasados :)_


	5. Para los Caidos

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Para los Caídos**

BPOV

El próximo mes parecía tomar todo de mí, cada día se fusionaba con el siguiente monótonamente. Las noticias sobre la guerra eran escasas y difícil de conseguir, aunque lo que oíamos era poco sobre el verdadero estado de la guerra o de lo que era para los soldados que combaten en ella.

Me aferraba con vaga confianza a que estábamos ganando, que seriamos vencedores y todos nuestros hombres serian héroes, negándome a considerar la posibilidad de una alternativa. Para mí, era seguro que nuestros soldados volverían a casa, que _Edward _volvería a casa, la pregunta era _cuando_.

A pesar de mi confianza, sin embargo, me encontraba todos los días leyendo el periódico, escaneando cualquier noticia de la guerra o una señal que estaba terminando. Las listas de victimas captaban mi atención particularmente, mi mirada recorre los nombres sin rostros como un ritual diario, sintiendo mi corazón en mi boca, antes de tirar el papel a un lado, dando gracias a Dios que no estaba leyendo _su_ nombre y esperando perseverantemente por alguna señal de que él seguía vivo, de que de una manera u otra él seguía existiendo.

Mientras más duraba la guerra, mas era el tiempo que él estaba ausente, y mayor era mi ansiedad. Intensificándose hasta sorpréndeme pensando en él en cada momento libre y cada vez que mi mente no estaba ocupada. Su rostro me persigue en mis horas de desvelo y acecha mis sueños, haciéndome imposible vivir y funcionar como una persona normal. Cada hora se siente como una semana, y cada semana parecía durar toda una vida.

Me parecía increíble que la vida deba continuar mientras esta guerra era luchada por nuestros hombres, tan lejos de casa. De vez en cuando, de mal humor, me preguntaba porque estábamos luchando, si realmente nos vemos amenazados por el enemigo, pero luego mi ánimo cambiaba y desechaba el pensamiento.

Confesó que me sorprendió lo mucho que Edward ha influido en mi visión general sobre la vida. Mi concentración se rompe a la menor perturbación, y se me es prácticamente imposible quedarme quieta o comprometerme a cualquier deber. Mi padre se encuentra con frecuencia repitiendo las frases en una conversación unilateral, suspirando a mi falta de atención, pero él sabía que era mejor no preguntar. Él podía ver que estaba más allá de su alcance y que volvería a él eventualmente, como mi madre siempre había hecho antes.

Como resultado de mi distancia, el mes de Noviembre paso como un sueño y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba involucrada en planes y preparativos para Navidad. La Sra. Masen, en un arranque de patriotismo y el síndrome de gallinas en madres (n/t. ni siquiera moléstense en buscarlo en google, solo encontraran gallinas y polluelos), me había engatusado a unirme a ella en el esfuerzo de la guerra, por lo que pasé muchas tarde en la casa de los Masen, tejiendo calcetines y charlando con ella y Alice.

Pronto, habíamos visitado varias tiendas llenas de lana, produciendo calcetines para cada soldado en las trincheras y cubriendo cada tema de conversación, desde el precio de las estampillas hasta las políticas de Lloyd George, el Primer Ministro Británico.

Me sorprendió y me complació descubrir que la Sra. Masen estaba razonablemente bien informada sobre temas de actualidad y es capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente, algo que nunca había visto antes, aunque se distraía fácilmente por los chismes de la vecindad o para hablar de organza (n/t. tela de algodón) y cintas.

Alice prácticamente no mostraba ningún interés en política o la especialidad de la guerra, ella prefería discutir sobre el nuevo maestro del instituto y todos sus encantos. Aunque había abandonado la escuela a finales de Octubre, todavía encuentra escusas para ir allí para hacer algún recado o pedir su opinión sobre algún asunto. Invariablemente, se reía y su madre la reprendía por coquetear con un hombre que posee el doble de su edad, pero ella solo hacia oídos sordos a las advertencias de la Sra. Masen. Alice podría hablar de él durante horas, el Sr. Whitlock, el hombre más distinguido, inteligente y guapo que había conocido, y ninguna insinuación de mi parte podía persuadirla para acabar con el tema.

Estaba obsesionada con él, un día vino corriendo hacia mí, mientras yo paseaba por el jardín, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos cuando susurro en mi oído con asombro y sorpresa, -Su nombre es Jasper!-

Cuando le pregunte como lo descubrió ella solo sacudió su cabeza y continuo diciendo, -Jasper, su nombre es Jasper.- para ella misma.

Ante el temor de que solo terminara con un corazón roto, le suplique que se olvidara de él, pero como siempre, me ignoro. Cuando saque el tema, ella se nego a hablarme sobre ello hasta que, incapaz de soportar su dolor y disgusto hacia mí, le pedí perdón y mantuve mis dudas para mí misma.

A partir de ese entonces, cada vez que ella me contaba sobre una conversación o un intercambio de palabras entre ella y el Sr. Whitlock, me mordía la lengua. No tenía ninguna razón para sospechar que se trataba de otra cosa más que una fantasía adolecente que pasaría pronto, así que no veía razón para molestarla a ella o a su madre con mis consternaciones.

Fue durante una de nuestras sesiones de tejido que tuvimos nuestro primer shock real. La Sra. Masen y yo nos estábamos riendo de una broma de Alice cuando tocaron apresuradamente a la puerta, y yo, al estar sentada más cerca, fui a contestar. Delante de mí se encontraba un vecino de los Masen, la Sra. Stanley, y antes de que pudiera encontrar mi voz, pasó volando y se sentó junto a la Sra. Masen en el sofá.

-¿Ha oído?- dijo ella, tratando de recuperar su alentó tras el viaje relámpago por el pasillo.

-¿Oír?- la Sra. Masen pregunto, desconcertada, -¿Oír qué?

-Son los Newton,- respondió ella, inclinándose hacia adelante e invitando hacia el resto de nosotras a poner nuestras cabezas juntas en complicidad.

-Su hijo, Michael, ha sido asesinado en Francia.-

Un momento después de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios antes de que procesara la información para reaccionar, la Sra. Masen jadeo, su mano voló a su garganta y los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos. Deje de respirar durante unos minutos hasta que comencé a marearme, respire agitadamente a través de mis labios resecos.

-¿Muerto?- gruñí, en busca de una confirmación que yo sabía era casi segura.

-Sí,- confirmo, moviendo la cabeza con seriedad. –Acaban de recibir el telegrama hace una hora. Su vecina, la Sra. Crowley, escucho la conmoción y pregunto que estaba sucediendo, ella me conto personalmente y he venido aquí para hacérselo saber directamente.-

Durante un momento nadie se movió, a continuación, la Sra. Masen comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente, su voz entrecortada y su tono más alto de lo normal.

-Dios mío, pobre familia. Simplemente no puedo creerlo, no me atrevo a creerlo. ¿Está segura que este es el caso? Muerto en Francia, ese querido y dulce muchacho. Era solo un niño, debe de haber un error, simplemente no puede ser cierto.

-Le aseguro que los es, Sra. Masen, querida. Lo he oído directamente de la Sra. Crowley, que vive junto a los Newton.-

-Tan joven,- la Sra. Masen susurró para sí misma, repentinamente pálida, me puse de pie y me pare a su lado, tomando su mano y la apreté en un gesto reconfortante.

Sus ojos parpadearon en mi dirección y ella me sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento, antes de dirigirse con firmeza a su visitante y dijo, -Debemos pensar en la familia. Ellos acaban de perder a su único hijo y lo último que necesitan es oír rumores acerca de su dolor por toda la ciudad. Debemos tratar de ser comprensivos,- nos dijo, -aunque me temo que yo algún día podría entender lo que se siente,- continuo en voz baja para sí misma.

Con sus palabras, se me revolvió el estomago y me quede helada donde me encontraba, negándome a reconocer la posibilidad que ella había sugerido. La conmoción de la muerte de Michael me había mostrado la realidad de esta guerra, y aunque la entiendo en el sentido académico, los conceptos de lucha y pérdida eran completamente diferentes a poner un rostro en uno de los nombres de la lista de muertes.

Aunque todos los días me asustaba lo que podía encontrar cada vez que leía el periódico, sabía que hasta este momento no había albergado la posibilidad de que mis temores podrían hacerse realidad. Y ahora que lo acepto, me pareció que mi corazón casi dejo de latir en mi pecho. De pronto sentí como si hubiera estado llenad e agua helada y esta se extiende lentamente a trasvés de cada nervio y vena de mi cuerpo, paralizando todos mis sentidos y respuestas, dejando solo el miedo.

Luchando para recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo, trague salive y por primera vez desde que la Sra. Stanley confirmo nuestros temores, encontré mi voz. –La Sra. Stanley,- empecé, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la Sra. Masen para verificar que estaba en lo correcto, -¿tal vez nos haría el favor de informar a mi padre de la terrible noticia? Yo lamento no poder alejarme de la compañía de la Sra. Masen y Alice para contarle yo misma.-

Inmediatamente ella se enderezo ante la perspectiva de difundir sus chismes, y asintió con la cabeza en consentimiento. –Por supuesto, Isabella. A veces es nuestro deber transmitir mensaje que creemos no necesarios, pero es una tarea que debe hacerse no obstante. Me apresuro a contarle de inmediato. Adiós Sra. Masen, Alice, Isabella, y gracias por su hospitalidad. No hay necesidad de acompañarme hasta la puerta.

Y con eso, se puso de pie y se marcho de la casa, podía verla corriendo por la calle en dirección a mi casa, deteniéndose a hablar con el Sr. Rogers, el cartero, sin duda, llenándolo en la desgracia de sus amigos. La vi por un momento, y luego me aleje de la ventana temblando levemente.

En ese momento, la Sra. Masen había vuelto a su tejido, con el ceño fruncido profundamente, mientras Alice estaba comiéndose las uñas en un estado de agitación. Regrese a mi asiento y seguimos trabajando juntas, ninguna de nosotras dijo una palabra para expresar los pensamientos que corrían por nuestras mentes, las emociones y el bombardeo de nuestros sentidos por la noticia de la Sra. Stanley.

_Háganme saber si les gusta la historia con un review :) Feliz año nuevo._


	6. A La Batalla

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_Hey! Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, espero que la esten disfrutando de la historia. RosieWilde habla un poco de español asi que si quieren dejar algun comentario para ella en los review, adelante. Este es mi capitulo favoritos, espero que les guste._

**A la Batalla**

EPOV

_8 días después_

Mis dedos estaban congelados, el viento frio irritaba mis mejillas, coloreando mi pálida piel y helando cualquier trozo de piel expuesto, Soplando audiblemente, frote mis manos fuertemente y las mantuve dentro de mi chaqueta, atontado mirando las nubes de aire que se formaban con mi respiración en la helada mañana.

La esencia de la anticipación era aguda mientras nos alineábamos, formando continuas líneas de hombres extendiéndose por millas en cada dirección de las trincheras. El silencio de la mañana era inquiérale y por primera vez me percate de que realmente lo estaba escuchando. Descansando pesadamente alrededor de notros y parecía filtrarse en mi, llenándome con un sensación de vacío que parecía venir desde afuera en vez de dentro. Me di cuenta, por primera vez, ¿Por qué era esto tan innatural? ¿Por qué las trincheras parecían tan aterradoras? Hubo un sonido muerto, un vacio que sonó por la ausencia de vida, incluso el cielo carece de aves volando en círculos. Mi corazón cayo como si pesara plomo cuando lo note. Hasta las aves nos habían abandonado.

Unos pocos momentos después del prolongado silencio, empecé a escuchar de nuevo. Hubo un débil forcejeo de botas por algunos hombres arrastrando los pies nerviosamente, mientras esperaban, un ruido sordo sonó mientras se rozaban unos a otros. Mire la línea formada por mis compañeros, mis amigos, en busca de algún tipo de consuelo, alguna sonrisa o broma que me haga sentir que podemos hacer esto. Nadie me miro a los ojos, todo el mundo miraba sus botas, sus manos, su arma. Nadie miraba al cielo.

Levante los ojos para mirar fuera de la zanja, vi las columnas de humo espeso flotando hasta, donde yo sabía, las trincheras del enemigo se hallaban, los residuos de las bombas que habían estado recibiendo por las últimas sesenta y cuatro horas. En medio de sus preparativos para la ofensiva, habíamos escuchado los gritos y las explosiones de las granadas que parecían sonar cerca de nuestras trincheras.

-¡Mejor ellos que nosotros!- alguien bromeo, tratando de romper la tención que se sentía en el ambiente, y algunas personas se rieron.

-Me pregunto si te sentirás así mañana,- alguien murmuro y las risas se detuvieron. Todo el mundo sabía que los 'mañana' significaba y ya habíamos recibido órdenes. Atacar al amanecer y tomar la mayor cantidad de la línea de frente de Alemania como sea posible. Los primero en llegar iban a permanecer ahí y establecer sus trincheras. La única pregunta era cuantos de nosotros viviríamos para eso.

A lo largo de la línea se escucho el eco de un grito, -¡Bayonetas listas!- Como si fueran uno solo, los soldados obedecieron las órdenes y hubo serie de clicks y snaps mientras las armas se preparaban y nos posicionábamos. Débilmente oí el crujido de las botas del comandante mientras paseaba detrás de los hombres, esperando por el momento en el que diera las órdenes.

En otra señal del capitán, todos nos acercamos a las escaleras y nos miramos sin decir una palabra. El temor escrito claramente en nuestros rostros y un chico joven, cuyo nombre sabía que era Tom, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, mi expresión sombría fue imposible de moldear una sonrisa, y el levanto la barbilla con determinación en respuesta.

En ese momento, el comandante nos grito y oímos la orden que habíamos estado esperando. Con un fuerte grito, todos los hombres subieron las escalera y se desparramaron sobre la parte superior, yo entre ellos, llevado por la ola de impulso. Mientras cargábamos contra las trincheras del enemigo a no más de cuatrocientos metro de distancia pero separados de nosotros por una amplia extensión de barro llena de cráteres formados por los repentinos bombardeos.

Inmediatamente, el torrente de balas comenzó y oír el sonido de las ametralladoras, disparando a lo largo de toda nuestra línea. Los hombres ya estaban cayendo en la delantera, víctimas de las armas alemanas o de las explosiones ocasionadas por las balas de las metrallas. El soldado frente a mi fue acribillado (n/t. baleado múltiples veces) y camine sobre él, sin siquiera notar quien era. Él no podía ayudarme ahora.

Mi tobillos se hundían en el lodo y las botas de labranza eran pesadas, retrasándonos, pero nosotros seguíamos corriendo, tirando fuertemente de nuestros pies y empujándonos hacia adelante en dirección a los hunos. El aire estaba lleno de balas y de los gritos de los moribundos que fueron atacados, alrededor de mis pies estaban mis compañeros caídos, abandonados como paquetes o cascos. A penas podía ver para poner un pie delante del otro y me era imposible disparar. Solo podía rezar constantemente, mientras corría, que ellos me extrañarían, que saldría ileso de esto.

Exhausto, alcé la mirada y me percate de que casi habíamos alcanzado el otro lado de la zanja de tierra que no pertenece a nadie y el alambre de púas que protegía a las trincheras alemanas se perfilaba ante nosotros. Con consternación me di cuenta de que nuestras bombas apenas habían destruido los alambres y seguía siendo tan impenetrable y amenazante como siempre. Seriamos blancos fáciles si nos deteníamos a desarmarla, seriamos interceptados por los alemanes en menos de un minuto.

Mientras la primera oleada de nuestro ataque alcanzo el final de la zanja pero ellos nos alcanzaron acribillando soldados (n/t. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, las ametralladoras eran armas pesadas y grandes a diferencia de las actuales ametralladoras ligeras que podemos ver en películas de acción, en ese momento solo existían pistolas que disparaban de una sola bala, por eso ellos no pueden combatir en esta parte contra los alemanes). Habían balas volando a nuestro alrededor y un hombre junto a mi fue herido, calendo de bruces al suelo. Un momento después sentí un quemante dolor en mi pierna izquierda, y caí al lodo sin poder hacer nada. Me di cuenta de que cada vez mas de nuestros soldados caían muertos o moribundos, y que nadie había logrado encontrar un camino a través del alambre de púas.

Soldados seguían luchando mientras yo estaba en el suelo, un grupo de hombres corrió al regimiento cuando se fijaron en el terreno y me vieron. Un soldado llamado Emmett con el que había hecho amistad estos meses se acerco, pero el impacto de una poderosa explosión no muy lejos de nosotros hecho mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Me empuje, desenterrándome de la capa de seis pulgadas de lodo formada por la bomba y me sorprendí, brevemente, a percatarme de que había salido ileso de la explosión. Mire frenéticamente a Emmett, quien se hallaba a mi lado, y al ver su casco enterrado en el barro comencé a cavar frenéticamente, y para mi gran alivio, él también se encontraba ileso.

Juntos, nos agachamos en medio de la zanja de tierra que no pertenece a nadie, explosiones por todas partes y balas de ametralladoras volando en todas direcciones. De repente, oí un grito por encima del ruido de as armas y me volví para encontrar algunos de nuestros hombres señalando un agujero creado por una bomba. Emmett me arrastro, y nos unimos a los hombres que ya se ocultaban dentro de la caseta provisional, en espera de que el bombardeo disminuyera.

Nos empujaron dentro y nosotros comenzamos a inspeccionar nuestras heridas, catalogándolas para su futuro tratamiento. Había recibido una bala en mi muslo izquierda y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que rompí la manga de mi camisa usando como compresa para detener el sangrado. Por la tenue luz de afuera pude ver que la herida era muy profunda y la carne por donde la bala había entrado parecía quemar. No podía hacerlo desaparecer, así que simplemente lo vende y tendría que ser visto más adelante.

No había nada que hacer ahora, solo esperar que la noche caiga para poder regresar a nuestras trincheras al amparo de la oscuridad. El bombardeo no continuo por mucho más tiempo y reconocimos el hecho, pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie lo expreso pero yo sabía que todos pensaban lo mismo que yo, ¿Era porque no había nadie más a quien bombardear?

Las horas pasaban lentamente en nuestro pequeño santuario, y pasamos la mayor parte conversando. Pronto se agoto cualquier conversación de la guerra y ninguno de nosotros quería discutir lo que habíamos visto, así que recordamos nuestras familias y nuestras vidas de vuelta a casa. Contando historias de las cosas que nos habían ocurrido y antes de que supiéramos, nos estábamos riendo de recuerdos compartidos.

Emmett llevaba una pequeña foto en su mochila, y la agito con orgullo en su mano, pasándola para que todos nosotros la viéramos. –Esa es mi chica, Rose,- se jacto de nosotros, arrebatándonos la foto y guardando de manera seguro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Los demás concordaron con el asintiendo y silbando.

-Ella es algo.-

-Ella es bonita.-

-Ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo,- Emmett dijo con satisfacción. –Nos vamos a casa cuando vuelva.-

Todos le dieron una palmada en la espalda y revolvieron su cabello, él sonrió feliz.

-¿Qué pasa con el resto de ustedes muchachos?- Pregunto alguien. –Hey Edward, ¿tienes una chica en casa?-

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, y la sacudí levemente, arrugando la frente. Por alguna razón indefinible, me sentí celoso de Emmett, cuando hablo de "Rose" y sus planes juntos. Parecía tan seguro, y en lo que a mí respecta, nada parece ser tan concreto.

-¿Quién es la chica a la que siempre escribes, entonces?- Emmett me presiono con curiosidad. Me sonroje, había venido con este tema antes cuando le escribía a Bella y me negaba a mostrarle las cartas. Los otros vieron mis mejillas coloradas y cantaron en voz alta, tomándome el pelo.

-¿Quién es, Eddie?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Bella,- murmure, escondiendo mi rostro de la embarazosa situación. Silbaron y se burlaron, codeándome en broma. Entonces sentí una fuerte mano en mi hombro y vi el brazo de Emmett extendido para alcanzarme. Su rostro era inusitadamente grave mientras me miraba directamente a la cara.

-¿La amas?-

Me quede mirándolo, completamente sorprendí por que me haya preguntado algo que yo nunca me pregunte a mí mismo. Mi mandíbula cayo floja, jadeé y trague sonoramente, respondiendo en un susurro que me sorprendió a mí mismo, -si, la amo.-

Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Has esto por ella, entonces,- dijo con seriedad, -lucha por ella y regresa por ella, ¿Me oyes?-

Asentí con la cabeza, y la garganta se me seco, él pareció notarlo y no me presiono mas. La conversación siguió, pero me quede en silencio, abrumado por mi revelación. Emmett había hecho que me diera cuenta de algo que me sentí tonto por no haberme percatado antes. _Amo a Bella._

Ahora que lo pensaba, presupuesto que lo hago. Tiene perfecto sentido, como si uvera estado esperando para poner un nombre en una parte de mi. Salvo que para mi, eso era casi tan terrible como el enfrentamiento a los cañones alemanes. Era igual caminar a lo desconocido ahora como entonces, solo que esta vez lo había hecho solo y los otros no podían juzgarme si me equivocaba.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Ahora qué _sabia_? ¿Debería ser diferente? No, eso era ridículo. La gente no cambia cuando se enamora. Mis reflexiones continuaron durante un tiempo, mi mente se encontraba confusa hasta que caí en sueño inquieto interrumpido por risas y exclamaciones.

Me despertaron más tarde y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que ya era oscuro afuera de nuestra vivienda y que en el interior nos estábamos preparando para salir. Con la pierna vendada, mi movilidad era mucho más reducida y algunos otros también resultaron heridos por lo que fue una caminata lenta. Nos separamos en dos grupos pequeños y acordamos reunirnos en la base, con la esperanza de que esto nos ayudara a no ser detectados por los vigías enemigos.

A medida que salí del agujero, Emmett colgó mi brazo en su hombro, respaldando parte de mi peso, lo que me permitía caminar con más facilidad. Ser sigiloso era imprescindible, por lo que tratamos de movernos agachados y evitar movimientos bruscos que puedas atraer la atención. Encorvarse y caminar, y en mi caso, arrastrando una pierna.

Finalmente, con progresos lentos, llegamos a seguridad de la alambrada de nuestras trincheras y nos abrimos paso a los lugares que habían sido cortados por el ataque de esta mañana. La oscuridad cubrió nuestros movimientos y nos las arreglamos para escabullirnos sin ser vistos por el enemigo, para nuestro gran alivio y asombro de nuestros camaradas.

-Creía que estaban perdidos.- Cuando pasamos la alambrada de las trincheras y nos dirigimos a nuestra sección.

Agotado, me derrumbe y me quede dormido tan pronto como deje que mis músculos se relajaran. Mi pierna latía en silencio todo el tiempo pero apenas lo notaba, y mi último pensamiento que tuve antes de dormir después de la lucha fue que tengo que sobrevivir por Bella.


	7. Para un Soldado Hospitalizado

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_Estoy de vuelta xD Disfruten el capitulo :) _

**Para un Soldado Hospitalizado**

EPOV

Al día siguiente, fui ingresado al hospital que se había construido en la ciudad francesa más cercana, con instrucciones de permanecer allí y descansar por las próximas dos semanas. Tuve la suerte de que la bala fue sacada limpiamente de mi muslo y que la herida comenzó a sanar rápidamente, la piel retejiéndose poco a poco de nuevo. Ya no sentía tanto dolor y, en realidad, me encontré disfrutando de mi breve aplazamiento de la línea de combate, descansando en un edificio real y durmiendo en una cama adecuada.

Mientras estuve allí, vi pasar otros soldados por el hospital, algunos solo necesitaban ser curados y los enviaban de vuelta, otros se debían quedar por un largo plazo. Me di cuenta de que las enfermas en este lugar estaban completamente inundadas de trabajo y con dificultades para mantenerse al día con las alzas de crecimiento, pero se las arreglaban para hacer un buen trabajo. Yo estaba bien cuidado y no me sentía como si me hubieran abandonado, pero me sentía solo. Algunos chicos del regimiento me visitaban de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mis propios pensamientos.

La mayor parte me la pasaba reflexionando sobre mi casa y la esperanza de que pronto la visitara. Hacía meses que no había visto el rostro de cualquiera de mi familia y los extrañaba mucho, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido a nadie. Escuche a una enfermera decir que pronto seria navidad, y me perdí en mi mente, imaginando como estaría Forks en este momento.

Debe haber nieve cubriendo el suelo y en los arboles del bosque con solo un camino hecho por los viajeros que buscan un refugio. El año pasado, Bella y yo nos habíamos enfundado en nuestros abrigos, bufandas y gorros, y desaparecimos en los campos para una guerra de bolas de nieve. En poco tiempo, colapsamos, jadeando a los dunas de nueve crujiente, riendo tan fuerte que terminamos sujetándonos los costados y sin aliento, todos los pensamientos de la batalla olvidados.

Cerré los ojos y reviví el momento, mirando a través de mi memoria el rostro de Bella, sonrojada contra la nieve blanca, sus profundos ojos brillando con alegría y sonriendo de pura felicidad. Sentí como si este momento no me perteneciera, como si lo hubiera robado de la vida de otro, como si no pudiera ser que hace tan solo un año había estado corriendo por campos nevados con Bella.

En su mayor parte, había empujado mis memorias lejos mientras estaba en Francia, como si doliera traer esos intachables momentos a este infierno, pero mantuve este cerca de todas maneras. Me ayudaba a calmarme y ser fuerte, me hacía sentir capaz de volver a las trincheras sin descomponerme, sin gritar que yo no quería morir.

Había visto a un hombre hacerlo, lo había visto rogar para que no lo hicieran pelear, y yo me había jurado no hacerlo nunca, no importa cuánto miedo tenga. El había gritado, rogo y lloro hasta que el teniente lo ignoro y se fue, dejándolo temblando y llorando en el suelo de la caseta. A la mañana siguiente me entere que había huido, abandonando nuestras filas. Había sido capturado más tarde ese día y se presento ante el Tribunal de Justicia Marshall, y todos sabíamos cual sería su destino.

La muerte por fusilamiento, era el castigo por la deserción y ninguno de nosotros dudo en que el tribunal daría la orden. Todo el mundo conocía a alguien del pelotón de fusilamiento, pero nadie investigo. Era un tema tabú, nadie volvió a hablar de ese hombre de nuevo y nadie pregunto cómo había conocido su fin. Fue borrado del mapa como si nunca hubiese existido, y los oficiales al mando fingieron que este era el caso. No dijimos nada, no había nada que decir.

A medida que la navidad se acercaba, pasaba mas y mas tiempo escribiendo cartas, a Bella, en su mayor parte, pero también me aseguraba de escribir a menudo a mis padres, así como a Alice quien, como me conto Bella, siempre se emocionaba cuando recibía una de mis cartas. Estaban llenas de alegría sin sentido y promesas para mi familia de que yo estaba bien, soportando la guerra con firmeza. No quería que se preocuparan por mí, así que trataba de mantener mi tono liviano y tranquilizador, nunca insinuando la realidad de este desgaste sangriento. Solo podía dejar que mi soledad de filtrara en las cartas de Bella, y eran sus respuestas las que me impedían volverme loco en las largas semanas que pase en cama.

Termine y firme la carta que estaba escribiendo, la mire por última vez antes de sellar el sobre. Esperando que no sonara muy patético y que Bella no piense que soy un tonto por decir lo pensaba. Ella comprendía mejor que cualquiera tenía derecho a serlo pero eso no significa que ella se aburriera de mis lamentaciones eventualmente y dejara de leer mis cartas. Si ella dejara de escribirme, mi tiempo en Francia se volvería mucho más difícil de soportar.

Casi arrugo la carta con mi puño, pero luego lo pienso mejor. Ciertamente yo era ridículo, Bella no me abandonaría por una carta. Solo la revisaría de nuevo, para estar seguro, poniendo un poco mas de esperanza en la primera pagina. Ahora debería estar bien. Solo necesitaba que ella supiera cómo me estaba sintiendo, o por lo menos parte de ello.

_15 de Diciembre, 1917_

_Querida Bella,_

_Gracias de nuevo por tu carta de la semana pasada así como por los calcetines de punto. Sé que dijiste que fueron creación de mi madre pero tengo la sensación de que tú tuviste algo que ver en ello y su carta misma me lo confirmo, eres muy amable._

_Desearía poder darte más noticias de las que puedo en este momento. He estado completamente fuera de contacto desde que estoy en el hospital, de todas maneras, si supera algo no podría contártelo. Nuestras cartas son censuradas para asegurarse de que no estamos dando demasiada información, en caso de que llegara a manos enemigas. Todo lo que sé es que hubo un gran avancé hace unos días, mientras que he estado aquí incapacitado e inútil, y que hemos ganado un par de millas de la línea del frente alemán. He escuchado que los generales están satisfechos con ello, espero que eso signifique que podeamos seguir avanzando y ganar la guerra._

_Mi pierna está mejorando y está claramente mejor que hace una semana. Ya puedo pararme y cojear y pronto, con suerte, estaré totalmente curado. Deberían enviarme a la línea de frente pronto en más o menos una semana y no me voy a arrepentir de dejar atrás el aburrimiento, aunque echare de menos dormir en una cama caliente._

_Pero no hablemos más de eso, estoy seguro de que no quieres oírme hablar de la monotonía en la que se encuentre actualmente mi existencia. Háblame de cómo van las cosas en casa, háblame de Navidad en Forks y de sentarse alrededor del fuego en Nochebuena. Puedo imaginarte extendida ante él, empujando tus dedos hacia el calor y tus ojos centrados en la danza del fuego, en los patrones imperceptibles. Puedo imaginarme sentado junto a ti, inclinándome para sentir el calor en mis manos, respirando el aroma de pino en el árbol y la canela flotando desde la cocina._

_En mi cabeza, todos estamos allí, tu familia y la mía, sentados juntos y riendo. Entonces todos nos abrigamos con gusto para ir a la iglesia al servicio de Nochebuena. En el camino a casa voy a tomar tu mano y miraremos las estrellas, maravillándonos por su brillo en el cielo azul y sonreiremos, solo porque estamos felices y queremos._

_De alguna manera, Bella, incluso desde el otro lado del océano sonrió cuando pienso en ti, y te doy las gracias por ello. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad con lo poco que se sonríe aquí. Me pregunto si los generales se darán cuando de que es Navidad, supongo que no. Navidad no es más que otro día, al menos por aquí. Pero espero que tu Navidad sea especial y que sea todo lo que imagine._

_Cuídate, _

_Edward_

La siguiente semana paso en una especia de desenfoque, los días se fusionaron hasta que mi vida se convirtió en un largo ciclo de sueño. Me aferré a mis recuerdos y pequeñas fantasías, cultivándolos como si fueran lo único que me mantiene estable.

BPOV

Doble la carta de Edward y suspire en voz baja para mí misma. Corrí al segundo piso y la metí en el cajón donde guardaba todas las cartas que enviaba y me senté cuidadosamente en el borde de mi cama, mordiéndome el labio. Quería que Edward estuviera aquí y ahora, lo quería con cada fibra de mí ser, y por su carta parece que él quería lo mismo.

Navidad sin él era un asunto tranquilo. Los Masen habían invitado a mi padre y a mí para Navidad, como siempre, pero parecía que una luz hubiera salido de su lugar. Faltaba algo y todo el mundo sabía que era. La Sra. Masen, Dios la bendiga, había intentado que este año fuera como cualquier otro y se había superado a sí misma con las decoraciones para el árbol que, para empezar, nunca debió pasar por la puerta. Había preparado una comida deliciosa, con la solicitada ayuda de Alice y mía, y después nos sentamos junto al fuego tratando de contar historias felices.

Sin embargo, todas las historias que me hicieron sonreír contenían a Edward y aunque hablamos de él y nos reímos por cosas que había hecho, preferí no insistir demasiado en su ausencia. Lo quería a él aquí, no físicamente pero si en nuestros pensamientos, extrañaba demasiado su cálido cuerpo sentado junto al mío, los ojos brillantes que me sonreirían cuando lo mirara, y su rebelde cabello broncíneo que debería brillar con la luz del fuego.

Simplemente no era Navidad sin él.

EPOV

Estire mi pierna y confirme que ya podía pararme y caminar sobre ella, lo que fue declara una condición para volver a la línea de frente. El proceso de recopilación de mi pertenencias fue corto y pronto me encontré dado de alta.

Salí del pequeño pero extrañamente alegre hospital, la oscuridad me absorbió al instante al perder la luminosidad del interior. Viajamos en silencio hacía la línea de frente y fui enviado por el teniente a mi caseta.

Agachando la cabeza, entre y fui recibido por los miserables rostros de los otros tres soldados que han compartido conmigo esta área. Emmett levanto una mano perezosamente para saludarme, pero los demás me ignoraron por completo, salvo por una mirada curiosa.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Él me llamo, poniendo un poco de esfuerzo para que su voz sonara alegre. Su saludo estaba lleno de amargura que no pude evitar compartir, encarcelado como lo estábamos en este infierno.

Me deje caer con indiferencia en mi cama y cerré los ojos, bloqueando los ecos de las explosiones de cartuchos a pocas millas de distancia.

-Feliz Navidad,- dije en respuesta de mal humor.


	8. No Mantener

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**No mantener**

_Comienzos de Febrero 1918_

-Vamos Bella, no podemos llegar tarde,- insistió Alice, tirando de mi brazo mientras nos precipitábamos por la calle principal de Forks hacia la escuela local.

Gracias a sus constantes visitas a las escuela, o mejor dicho, al joven maestro, Jasper Whitlock, me encontraba como voluntaria en un evento para recaudar fondos para la guerra. Como resultado, había pasado las últimas seis horas horneando pasteles frenéticamente y cosiendo bolsitas de té para el bazar de caridad con la misión de recaudar dinero para nuestros soldados en Francia.

No estaba en contra de la causa, pero me molestaba ver a Alice de pie coquetear descaradamente con Jasper, como él había insistido que lo llamara. Para mi sorpresa, sin embargo, él parece responder un poco a sus avances y aunque nada se había declarado entre ellos, estaba claro que disfrutaban de sus frecuentes reuniones.

Me alegro por Alice, por supuesto, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme sobre como terminara, después de todo, Jasper tiene veinticuatro años, mientras que Alice acaba de cumplir diecisiete, y durante los últimos meses me había convertido en una especia de hermana mayor sustituta para ella, cuidando de ella como yo sabía que Edward solía hacer. Me preocupaba el hecho de que apenas lo conocía, ella era tan dulce y crédula y yo no confiaba en él. Me sentía obligada a protegerla y advertirle que no todo es lo que parece.

Entro por la puerta de la sala de reuniones con su entusiasmo habitual, tirándome con ella, antes de sacarse su sombrero y su abrigo, para encontrar a Jasper. Siguiendo un ritmo más moderado, colgué mi abrigo en un gancho y mire alrededor con aprensión.

La sala era un frenesí de actividad mientras los niños corrían alrededor, sonrojados de emoción y nervios, organizando los últimos puestos y exposiciones. Me quede atrás en el borde de la sala, recia a entrar en el tumulto de gente por temor a ser pisoteada por la horda de pies emocionados. Sin embargo, Alice me llamo desde el fondo de la sala, y con un suspiro hice mi camino hacia ella, sabiendo que la resistencia era inútil. Me saludo con alegría como si no hubiéramos llegado juntas, pero no pude evitar envolverme por su contagioso entusiasmo.

-Hola, Bella,- me saludo Jasper cortésmente, agachando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras hablaba. Note su marcado acento sureño, y en contra de mi misma, no pude dejar de encontrar muy agradable el escucharlo. –Es muy amable de tu parte ser una voluntaria para ayudarnos en esto.-

Alice me lanzo una mirada de advertencia, retándome a responder, pero le guiñe un ojo cuando su acompañante se distrajo y mantuve la boca cerrada. Parecía aliviada y aleje mis previos comentarios sobre este evento. ¿Ella realmente creía que yo le arruinaría su momento?

Comenzamos a trabajar rápidamente clasificando y organizando la mescolanza de cosas donadas para la venta, y en poco tiempo me encontré hasta los codos en libros, ropa y juguetes. Alice y yo trabajamos eficientemente y en veinte minutos creamos un atractivo puesto del que cualquier recaudador de fondos estaría orgulloso. Me desplome agotada en una silla detrás de la mesa, pero Alice tenía otros planes, y una vez que me encontraba nuevamente de pie, comenzó en la búsqueda de nuestro siguiente trabajo.

A las tres en punto, la inauguración comenzó y yo ya me encontraba en el stand de pastelería, armada con un cuchillo y una pila de platos, lista para servir rebanadas de biscocho a la gente de este inocente pueblo. Durante las próximas horas, estuve ocupada con un flujo constante de clientes y el tintineo de la colección de monedas recibidas en la lata que me habían dado se está haciendo más y más insistente.

El bazar comenzó a relajarse, tome mi lata para contar lo que recaudado, ordenando las monedas en pilas de cobre para agregarlos a la cuenta. Ya llevaba un montos de cuartos cuando vi a Jasper acercarse a Alice, quien había estado sirviendo té a los visitantes, y él le toco el hombro. Ella se volvió hacia Jasper y él la llevo a un rincón aislado de la sala.

Trate de no mirar para darles un grado de privacidad, pero mi ojos se deslizaban continuamente a la pareja acurrucada junto a la pared de enfrente. Parecían tener una conversación profunda y en un momento él toco su brazo pero luego lo retiro a toda prisa. Alice parecía molesta, y yo ya estaba a medio camino lista para demandar saber lo que sucedía cuando ellos se separaron y Alice camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y desapareció de la sala.

Me quede lo suficiente para ver a Jasper observarla marcharse, paso su mano por su cabello agitadamente y un aura de tristeza cubrió su rostro, antes de que se me callera el dinero de las manos y saliera corriendo tras Alice. Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared del edificio a la vuelta de la esquina y cuando me acerqué vi que las lágrimas habían dejado franjas mojadas en sus mejillas.

-Oh, Alice,- murmuré, abrazándola y acariciando su pelo con dulzura.

-Bella,- sollozó, hipando suavemente, enterrando su rostro en mi blusa.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunté, la preocupación era evidente en mi tono de voz mientras la apoyaba, trago saliva antes de responder.

-Jasper,- comenzó, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. –Oh, Bella, Jasper solo. Solo me dijo. ¡Se va a combatir a la guerra!- Se lamento, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y me apresure a secarlas con un pañuelo.

No tenía nada que decir al respecto, solo podía abrazarla fuertemente y consolarla. Yo sabía de primera mano lo que era tener a alguien que te importa irse a luchar, y no hay consuelo que le pueda ofrecer. Ella no había tomado bien la partida de Edward, y solo podía imaginar cómo tomaría la de su objeto de enamoramiento. Cuando Edward se fue, sentí como si se hubiera llevado mi alma, mi propósito en la vida con él y no me gustaría que el miedo y la incertidumbre oprimieran a nadie, menos a Alice. Una vez más, quise protegerla, evitar que el temor la inundara con la idea de perder a los dos hombres que amaba.

El único consuelo en el que podía pensar, y que no podía compartir con Alice, era que ella podría superarlo pronto con entusiasmo y no sufrir demasiado. Fue una débil esperanza y yo apenas me atrevía a aferrarme a ella, aunque sería la opción más fácil para todos nosotros. ¿Cuándo cualquiera de nosotros hace lo más simple, más directo?

Finalmente, las lágrimas se detuvieron y Alice se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo, soltando su agarre en mi cintura pero tomando mis manos. Me quede quieta y en silencio a su lado, sin palabras, sin atreverme a decir nada por miedo a traer el torrente de lágrimas de nuevo. Juntas volvimos a la sala a tiempo para ayudar con la limpieza final, ocupando nuestras mentes en guardar mesas de caballete plegable, gallardetes y banderas.

Cuando Alice estaba distraída, Jasper se me acerco y me susurro con ansiedad en el oído. -¿Está Alice bien?- Me pregunto, y vi en su rostro que estaba realmente preocupado y me suavice un poco con él.

-Lo estará, espero,- respondí, Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Jasper,- comencé, -Alice es como un hermana para mí y tengo la intención de cuidar de ella. Lo último que quiero es a ti haciendo alguna precipitosa declaración para luego desaparecer en la guerra dejándola con un corazón roto. Ella es muy joven y solo la destruiría.- Alcé mi cejas para apoyar mi punto y Jasper me miro vagamente aturdido.

-Yo nunca haría nada que la dañara,- respondió con sinceridad y cuando lo mire a la cara me sentí inclinada a creerle. –Y yo sé que es joven, pero es una de las personas más dulces y posee el corazón más amable que he conocido. Ella se merece solo lo mejor,- concluyó y su rostro se ensombreció, aunque se había ido antes de que pudiera estar segura.

En ese momento, Alice se acerco a mí cargando nuestros abrigos en el brazo, me entrego el mío mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Jasper. Siendo el caballero que era, sostuvo su abrigo y la ayudo mientras ella se ruborizaba suavemente y sonreía en agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda,- dijo cortésmente y nosotras le aseguramos que no era nada en absoluto. Salimos a la tarde, su rostro sonriente nos acompaño desde la sala hasta la oscura calle, Alice sonrió y se despidió, desapareciendo en la esquina. Agarrando su abrigo fuertemente a su pequeño torso, sonrió secretamente para sí misma y no hizo ningún intento de incluirme en sus meditaciones privadas.

Caminamos en silencio a la calle donde se situaban nuestras casas y cuando llegamos a la suya, se volteo hacia mí y me beso rápidamente la mejilla antes de entrar. La vi desaparecer con una expresión indefinible en su rostro, alegría y miedo a lo que estaba por venir. Si tan solo pudiera asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien, pero la incertidumbre es una parte de la naturaleza de la vida. Ninguno de nosotros puede saber lo que no traerá el futuro y eso es parte de su maravilla y encanto. Suspire y recorrí los metros restantes hasta mi propia casa, deslizándome por la puerta principal a la calidad y luminosidad de mi hogar.

Mi padre me saludo desde la cocina, donde se encontraba sentado en la mesa ojeando una pila de papeles.

-Hay un telegrama para ti,- me dijo, señalando el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa, separado del resto de las hojas.

-¿Un telegrama?- Pregunte, con pánico filtrándose en mi voz. -¿Qué es? ¿Qué dice?-

-Llego para ti a mediodía, es todo lo que se,- respondió sin interés, apenas si se movió y pensé con impaciencia que él no entendía lo que significaba.

Luchando por controlar mi respiración, estire el brazo y tome el sobre, los abrí rápidamente y encontré un corto mensaje junto a la fecha de dos días de anterioridad.

_10 de Febrero, 1918_

Luchando por controlas mi creciente histeria, revise rápidamente la corta línea.

_Los permisos concedidos. A bordo del barco ahora. Esperar mi llegada en un plazo de tres días. Atentamente, Edward._

Me aferré a la silla más cercana a mi lado para apoyarme, mis dedos aun sujetando la carta fuertemente. Recuperándome suavemente, mi alivio cambio rápidamente por la alegría de su regreso a Forks. Yo sabía que solo tenía unos días antes de que tuviera que regresar, pero la idea de ver su rostro nuevamente me lleno de júbilo.

Apenas pude contener mi emoción cuando le transmití la noticia a mi padre y luego corrí a la calle para celebrar con los Masen. A casa. Mi Edward volvía a casa.

_¡Damas y caballeros! Edward está de vuelta :D Sé que los capítulos son cortos en un principio pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Gracias a los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me agradaría escuchar sus comentarios ;)_


	9. De Vuelta al Mundo

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_Disfruten :)_

**De Vuelta al Mundo**

EPOV

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la pequeña estación de trenes de Forks, me puse de pie y tome mi mochila de la estantería superior, arrojándola en mi hombro me aleje de la plataforma con el tren humeando detrás de mí. Arrastrando mi pierna ligeramente mientras caminaba, maldije el alambre de púas que me había destrozado el tobillo cuando un proyectil cayó cerca de nuestra caseta la semana pasada. Tengo suerte de estar vivo, estoy seguro de eso, muchos de mis hermanos habían perdido la vida en esa explosión.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos por un momento, recordando todos los soldados muertos que conocí, cuyo número superaba el de los soldados vivos. Alrededor de mí en la plataforma, vi las siluetas de los hombres con los que he vivido todos estos meses, la mayoría de ellos muertos o desaparecidos. Mi mente siempre estaba llena de fantasmas en estos días.

El contraste con la última vez que estuve aquí fue impresionante, esta vez no había una multitud de madres llorando y padres rudos, nadie a quien abrazar o saludas mientras me alejo. Empuje las imágenes fuera de mi mente, prefiriendo no pensar en lo que había sido. Ya no era el muchacho que había subido al tren con alegría a la atracción sangrienta y dudaba de que estar en casa pudiera traerlo de vuelta. Él ya no estaba conmigo.

Camine por el andén desierto, moviéndome rápidamente a través de las tranquilas calles. Todavía era temprano en la mañana y una corriente fría brisa soplo, vestigios del manto de nubes que aun cubría el cielo desde la noche anterior. Yo no había enviado ninguna otra palabra más que una corta línea a Bella y a mi madre para hacerles saber de mi permiso así que no había nadie esperándome, y me alegre de que no hubiera testimonios de mi llegada.

La mayoría de los hombres de mi regimiento pensaron que estaba loco por venir a casa con mi permiso, ellos prefieren permanecer en Francia y desperdiciar sus días en las tabernas francesas. Yo no podía soportar la idea de la felicidad falsa que se derivaban, la idea de beber hasta olvidar todo lo que habían visto. Yo sabía, que tenía que ver a Bella, ella era la única que podría borrar los horrores que viví en las trincheras. Una mujer bonita y un barril de cerveza no podrían hacer eso por mí.

A pesar de que me había tomado mi tiempo para asearme antes de abordar el tren, todavía me sentía sucio, como si el barro de las trincheras me hubiera seguido hasta Forks. Acercándome a la esquina redondeada que dirigía a mi casa, casi me detuve y me di media vuelta. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo manejar esto, si todo ha cambiado y yo ya no encajo, o peor aún, si todo sigue igual? ¿Podría volver a la vida que había conocido antes de ver lo que había visto, a sabiendas de que había cambiado?

Me detuve en la calle, congelado en una rígida posición, con un debate interno haciendo estragos en mi cabeza. Sería fácil volver a la estación, subir al tren y volveré a la línea de frente. Podría enviar otra carta diciendo que mi permiso fue cancelado a último minuto y que no visitaría pronto. Nadie podría sospechar que algo anda mal; este tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo, lo había aprendido de mis amigos en Francia.

De repente, una figura dio vuelta a la esquina y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho. Su cabeza estaba volteada mientras llamaba a alguien y yo solo podía ver la parte posterior de su cabeza, mechones de cabello marrón oscuro cayendo al azar por sus hombros.

No podía respirar, no podía moverme, no podía apartar mis pies de la acera o mis ojos de su figura, exactamente como yo la recordaba. Su cabeza se volvió hacia donde iba, sin duda, en un intento para evitar tropiezos, y sus ojos se fijaron en mi cuando estaba a veinte metros de ella. Por un momento se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos marrones abiertos desmesuradamente, entonces comenzó a caminar otra vez. Corriendo hacia mí, volando sobre la distancia que nos separaba y arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la cesta en su mano cayó al suelo detrás de mí, olvidada.

Poco a poco comencé a descongelarme y vacilante envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, manteniendo su pequeño y cálido cuerpo de manera segura contra el mío. Bella colgaba sobre mí, respirando suavemente, escondí mi rostro en su cabello y respire profundamente, su aroma removió recuerdos dentro de mí, casi como un sueño olvidado.

Después de unos minutos que sentí como horas, se separo de mí y dio un paso atrás, evitando mirarme y sonrojándose suavemente, sin duda, la vergüenza de su repentino despliegue de emoción. La observe fijamente, sorprendido, sin ser capaz de alejar mi mirada de su rostro ni un momento. Recorriendo sus ojos marrones oscuros, sus suaves mejillas y sus labios rosados y carnosos, maravillado por la visión ante mí. ¿Cuántas veces había evocado su imagen en las trincheras? Y ahora ella estaba de pie frente a mí, en carne y hueso, tan real como yo lo era.

Poco a poco levanto su mirada hacia la mía, casi como si tuviera problemas apartando la mirada como yo, y nos miramos fijamente por un momento, bebiendo del otro.

Su voz sonó como campanas, la inflexión y el tono de manera individual y familiar, juro que podría reconocerla a una milla de distancia. -No sabía cuando volverías, pude haberte esperando en la estación.-

Parecía un reproche, casi triste por lo que me apresure a tranquilizarla. –Fue de última hora.-

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras me miraba fijamente, y por primera vez dejaron mi rostro para recorrer mi cuerpo, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en mi cara una vez más. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

Me sorprendió su pregunta y me mire a mi mismo con confusión. Mi cojera seguía siendo importante, se supone, y estaba cubierto de cortes y cicatrices, pero nada que la hiciera pensar que me encontrara en mi lecho de muerte. Me frunció el ceño cuando levante la vista para verla sin dejar de mirarme de manera especulativa, con la mirada aguda y penetrante. Al instante recordé como me sentía cada vez que Bella me miraba y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, ella era extraordinariamente perceptiva y sabía lo que pensaba mejor que nadie.

Se mordió el labio mientras me examinaba y sentí como si me hubiera desnudado y me estuviera preparando para el control. Después de un momento, sin embargo, ella se encogió de hombros y sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo cuando se acerco y tomo mi mano. Y mirándome fijamente a la cara dijo, -me alegro de que hayas vuelto.-

Sentí mi rostro romper en una sonrisa, como si la máscara que había usado los últimos meses se hubiera roto, y me di cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que salí, la sonrisa llego a mis ojos.

A regañadientes, solté su mano y me agache para recoger la cesta que había tirado con apuro. Esparcidos en el suelo, se hallaban numerosos frascos pequeños, y mientras los guardaba note que tenían la firma de mi madre en la etiqueta.

Bella me miro observando el frasco en mi mano y se agacho para recoger uno que había rodado más lejos, quitándome la cesta. –Estaba a punto de entregar esto a nuestros vecinos. Tu madre se emociono un poco con su mermelada este año,- explico, una sonrisa divertida cruzo sus labios.

Ofreciéndome a ayudarla en su misión, la acompañe por las calles visitando casa por casa, deteniéndonos a hablar por unos minutos con una de las mujeres que abrió la puerta. Mientras caminábamos lado a lado, tome la oportunidad de examinarla minuciosamente, en busca de cualquier signo de alteración. Muy poco de ella había cambiado desde que yo había estado ausente, pero había algo indefiniblemente diferente, quizás la forma en la que se comportaba con más determinación y en sus suaves, menos corrientes movimientos. Ella se había suavizado y madurado en los meses que habíamos estado separados y su nueva aura crecida le sentaba bien. Ella era más hermosa de lo que había sido, incluso cuando había partido, en el momento en el que parecía brillar, floreciente en la plenitud de su vida.

Continuamos con sus rondas por cada casa juntos, la acompañes en las calles, hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa, rápidamente seguidas por alegría por mi regreso y me vi obligado cada vez a explicar que solo era por unos días. Todos me desearon suerte, trate de sonreír y agradecer, pero me sentía distanciado de ellos de una manera que nunca había sido en el pasado, permitiendo una nueva amargura tomarme. Yo había estado a través de pruebas que ellos nunca podrían entender y ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas jamás volverán a su estado normal. Yo había cambiado irrevocablemente.

Después de un poco mas de llamadas me disculpé, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que mi madre se enterara que estoy de regreso y quería ir a casa antes que eso sucediera. Me negaba a abandonar a Bella por un momento, sintiéndome como si le hubiera dado la espalda todos esos meses de separación, pero a mi pesar me aleje, prometiendo volver a verla de nuevo mas tarde.

Su rostro se ilumino cuando expresé mi deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella y mi corazón se hinchó en mi pecho, engañándome al pensar por un momento que podían regresar mis sentimientos. Dolió mucho más cuando me di cuenta de que eso era poco probable teniendo en cuenta mi ausencia por los últimos meses, y sentí mi estomago doblarse ante la idea de ella consiguiendo un novio mientras yo luchaba en la línea de frente. Sentí como si tuviera acido en la garganta así que rápidamente aleje los pensamientos, concentrándome en el milagro de su alegría con mi regreso. Fue solo un poco de consuelo, pero lo aprovechare al máximo.

Abrí la puerta del jardín y camine por el sendero hasta la puerta, empujándola suavemente permitiéndome entrar fácilmente. Fue más allá de lo surrealista, volver a casa, me había convencido de que nunca la volvería a ver, pero también sentí una sensación de bienestar y seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Me dirigí a la cocina, asomando mi cabeza por la puerta y fui recibido con la imagen de mi madre trabajando en la estufa, hirviendo algo que parecía ser mermelada. Sonreí para mi mismo en silencio, imaginando la reacción de Bella, entonces decidí tocar la puerta.

Se volvió al instante, sorprendida y su boca se abrió cuando me vio parado en la puerta. Con un grito, se tiro sobre mi y aferró mi cara para reducirla a su estatura y poder besar mi frente. Sus ojos escudriñaron mi cara, haciendo cuenta de las cicatrices en mi rostro y sus ojos se humedecieron. En poco tiempo, estaba sollozando ruidosamente, agarrándose de mis hombros.

-Edward,- llamó entre sollozos, jadeando en voz alta. –¡Edward, ven aquí!-

La puerta se abrió y mi padre entro, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente en pánico buscando por la fuente de perturbación. Al verme en los brazos de mi madre dejo escapar un suspiro de forma rápida y extendió sus brazos para tirar de mí en un abrazo rápido.

Ásperamente, dijo, -hijo, no puedo decirte cuan bueno es tener aquí.-

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza e hipo en acuerdo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, todavía temblando mientras lloraba.

-No, no Elizabeth,- mi padre trato de consolarla, acariciando su espalda y me sorprendí el ver que se calmo con las caricias de la mano de hierro de mi padre. Caminando por la sala hice mi camino hacia el segundo piso, dudando antes de empujar la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Dentro era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mis libros de América aun podían verse en mi escritorio como si tan solo los hubiera dejado ahí ayer, retirando la colcha me di cuenta de que la cama estaba hecha y lista para ser utilizada. En mi inspección, vi mi ropa todavía colgada en el armario tal como la había dejado antes de partir.

Oí un ligero golpe en la puerta y la abrí para ver a mi madre luciendo radiante, cargando un tazón gigante y una jarra de agua caliente.

-Pensé que te gustaría un baño después de tu largo viaje,- sugirió feliz y tome el tazón de porcelana de sus manos, apretando su mano en señal de gratitud antes de que se devolviera y bajara por las escaleras.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que estaba cubierto de hollín del tren y sentí un súbito deseo de eliminar cualquier rastro de mis viajes. Despojándome de mi uniforme, me eche sobre la cama y comencé a salpicarme agua caliente de lujo. Limpiando cuidadosamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, desesperado por eliminar cualquier rastro de las trincheras o la guerra, frotando hasta que mi piel quedo roja e irritada.

Pero no importaba que tan duro fregara mi cuerpo, nunca podría liberarme de la sensación de suciedad y contaminación, aunque hubiera gastado una barra de jabón en el intento. Cuando el agua se enfrió, acepte mi derrota, secándome cuidadosamente con la toalla que mi madre había traído.

El agua escocía mis heridas aun frescas e hice una mueca cuando pase la toalla sobre ellas, inspeccione mis extremidades y torso en busca de cualquier corte que requiriera atención. Una vez que comprobé que todos era menores, busque algo de ropa limpia en mi armario, sin querer pensar más en los cortes. Mis lesiones, como la suciedad, pertenecían a las trincheras y ahora que estaba en el mundo real, me parecían fuera de lugar.

Escogí ropa ligera, poniéndome una camisa casual blanca abotonada y un pantalón marrón de diario. Me sentía como en una tienda de disfraces, o en la vida de otra persona y yo solo me las estuviera probando para él. La ropa era mía, sin duda, pero se sentía diferente. Para mí, todo había cambiado desde que volví, todo era exactamente igual, pero totalmente diferente a la vez.

Era desconcertante que mi familia haya mantenido este espacio para mí, esperando que volviera de la guerra para rellenar el espacio que deje en mi antigua vida, como si nunca hubiese estado fuera. Fue un gesto reconfortante, que todavía me querían, eso estaba claro, pero también me desconsoló. Yo sabía que, si el final de la guerra llegaba, yo no volvería a esta casa. Había crecido en estos meses y ya no era el chico que ellos aman, el problema es que yo no sé quién soy.

Pase un dedo por los lomos de los libros en mi estantería, limpiando una mota de polvo que se había asentado ahí. Me quede mirándola descansar en mi dedo, una señal de que yo me había alejado. La toque con cuidado y desapareció, el último vestigio ido, como si yo realmente hubiera despertado de la cama bien hecha esta mañana.

-¡Edward! Edward querido, ¿podrías venir aquí por favor?- La llamada desde la planta baja hizo eco en las escaleras, rompiendo mis reflexiones y devolviéndome al presente.

Me quite la gorra y la coloque sobre mi cama, atravesé la puerta y comencé a bajar las escaleras, escuchando los estruendosos sonidos que provenían de la cocina. Mi madre me escucho entrar y volteo, una sonrisa brillando en su rostro, antes de dirigirme a un asiento en la mesa.

Luego procedió a poner platos y platos frente a mí, tratando de tentarme con mis viejos favoritos. Comí, para complacerla mientras ella me observaba, encanta de tener nuevamente a su hijo bajo su ala. Sin embargo, por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba lleno, de que había un límite hasta el cual podía comer, y de mala gana, retiro mis platos antes de sentarse frente a mí.

-Edward,- comenzó provisionalmente, -he escuchado lo que dicen-

Se detuvo y retorció sus manos con nerviosismo, resistiéndose a continuar. Podía adivinar de lo que quería hablar y me oponía firmemente a animarla, pero sería mejor que lo solucione ahora que el problema estaba planteado a tener que pasar por esto nuevamente durante mis días de estadía.

-¿Qué has oído?- Le pregunte, tratando de parecer interesado, pero no pude ocultar la desolación en mi tono.

Ella me evaluó con cautela antes de continuar. –He oído lo que dicen, de las trincheras, acerca de la guerra-

Levanté las cejas y termino en un apuro. –Oh, Edward, ¿es realmente tan malo como dicen?-

En ese momento, quise contarle todo. Quería impresionarla, asustarla, así ella no estaría orgullosa de mi, para que pudiera ver en lo que me había convertido. La expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, me detuvo. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan perdida y necesitada de consuelo.

Casi me reí en voz alta de la ironía, yo esperaba, ingenuamente que con mi regreso a casa todo estaría bien. Habían pasado años desde que me había escondido en las faldas de mi madre, sintiendo que nada podría pasarme si estaba en sus brazos, y de alguna forma deseaba, reclamaba, sentirlo ahora. En cambio, solo pude consolarla, ofreciendo garantías que no eran ciertas, relajándola con mentiras y medias verdades.

-No,- dije con decisión, mis palabras dejaron un sabor amargo en mi boca. "No es tan malo. En realidad, es casi como una aventura. Los muchachos y yo hemos tenido algunos momentos divertidos."

Inmediatamente ella se animo y recupero su sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia mí. Sin darme cuenta me aparte de ella, molesto al verme obligado a mentir, sabiendo que nunca podría ser la causa de su sonrisa.

-¿Vas a contarme al respecto?- pregunto ansiosamente.

Sacudí la cabeza sin mirarla, -preferiría disfrutar simplemente de los días que tengo en casa. Háblame de lo que está pasando aquí.-

Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero se lanzo directamente a una historia de ella y su club de almuerzo de la semana anterior y no había necesidad de que participara, salvo dando el buen visto de vez en cuando y murmurando en aprobación. Se necesitaba poco estimulo y se ajustaba a mi estado de ánimo actual.

Podrían hacer pasado horas o tan solo minutos antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera una vez más y que mi hermana entrara bailando ágilmente. Al verme sentado en la mesa, su rostro se ilumino y dejo escapar un grito de alegría verdadera. Me puse de pie y ella entro corriendo a la cocina, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y envolviendo sus brazos herméticamente a mí alrededor, de vez en cuando soltando un chillado de emoción.

Eventualmente, ella misma se separo y salto encerrando sus brazos alrededor mi cuello. Me reí, en su intento de estiramiento y acaricie su cabellera oscura que solo se acercaba a mi pecho.

-Estas en casa,- grito, -¡No lo puedo creer! Todos te hemos echado tanto de menos y ahora estas en casa.-

-Solo por unos pocos días, Alice.- advertí, pero ella no me hizo caso en su estado de entusiasmo incontenible.

-Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer,- continúo en un apuro, hablando tan rápido que sus palabras comenzaron a mezclarse. –Tengo que llevarte a saludar a todos, mi amiga, Catherine, se muere por hablar con un soldado de verdad.-

-Alice,- empecé, frunciéndole el ceño y negando con la cabeza pero ella me ignoro.

-Y luego está la escuela, Bella y yo estamos planeando la construcción de un columpio para los niños ¡y ahora tú también puedes ayudar! Y, por supuesto, debes conocer a Jasper-

Se interrumpió de repente, sonrojándose y apartando la vista, mire a mi madre con las cejas alzadas en forma de pregunta. Ella sacudió la cabeza con sus labios apretados en señal de desaprobación. ¿Es Jasper alguien del que debería preocuparme?

Los tres hablamos por un rato y al poco tiempo mi padre se nos unió, toda la familia junta alrededor de la mesa por primera vez desde el verano anterior. Fue maravilloso volver a la rutina, lo había extrañado más de lo que creía, pero todavía no me sentía lleno. Había una parte de mí que faltaba todavía y ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Disculpándome de la reunión familiar, me dirigí a la puerta principal en busca de Bella.

_Lamentablemente, van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para más Edward y Bella :( Pero las buenas noticias son que tratare de actualizar el domingo! Nunca había recibido tantos reviews como en el capitulo anterior y me sentí tan emocionada, me gusta escuchar sus comentarios ;) ¡Hoy empezaron las olimpiadas de invierno! ¿Porque son en Vancouver y no Toronto? Tendré que conformarme con verlo en la tele... En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. contiis_

_PD: ¿Soy solo yo o suena como si cambiara de tema abruptamente?_


	10. Silencioso

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Silencioso**

BPOV

Después de que Edward se fuera para visitar a su familia, me dedique a repartir el resto de las entregas, mi mente se enfocaba apenas en dar las apropiadas respuestas a los vecinos. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en Edward y el hecho de que estuviera de vuelta, aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Me encontré conversando con los vecinos en un estado medio consiente, con la mirada perdida en el marco de la puerta en lugar de escuchar a quien había abierto la puerta. Los últimos frascos parecían no acabarse nunca, cada minuto se alargaba como una semana pero finalmente termine.

Recorrí lentamente el camino hacia mi casa, caminando pensativamente por las familiares calles de Forks con la cesta colgada del brazo. Volver a ver a Edward me había sacudido y agitado de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Era casi como un extraño en su uniforme, con su rostro arañado y lleno de cicatrices, totalmente diferente a como era antes de que nos dejara. Tengo que confesar que la mirada le sentaba, lucia mucho más maduro de que lo había sido hace unos meses y su comportamiento rebozaba de seguridad en sí mismo.

Hablar con él mientras caminábamos juntos me demostró que no fue solo su apariencia la que cambio durante sus meses en la línea de frente. Se ha convertido en un hombre más tranquilo y reservado y su sonrisa llega a sus ojos con menos frecuencia. Me sentí aliviada al ver que el Edward que había conocido todavía estaba allí, sin embargo, parecía endurecido por la guerra, pero no cambiado de manera irrevocable. En este nuevo Edward estaba todo lo que yo había amado de mi amigo de la infancia, su amabilidad, su sentido de la justicia y sentido del humor, pero también algo desconocido; cierta madurez y fuerza que no habían estado presentes antes.

Llegue a mi puerta de entrada y me acerque a destrabarla, empujándola y dejándome entrar. Oí un grito detrás de mí y me volví al dueño de la voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Edward camino hacia mí desde su casa al otro lado de la calle.

-Bella,- llamó de nuevo, cada vez más cerca, y me sujete a la puerta con mi corazón saltando en mi pecho ante su visita.

-Hola de nuevo, Edward,- lo salude con una sonrisa y él me respondió con una deslumbrante de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Viste a tu familia?- pregunté y el asintió en confirmación. Alejando mi mirada de su rostro, note que se había cambiado a su ropa de calle.

Fue reconfortante para mí verlo en su normal apariencia, con su uniforme parecía más lejano, menos incomprensible para mí. Sin embargo, él lucia un poco incomodo en ellas, de vez en cuando tirando del dobladillo de su camisa torpemente. Afuera estaba heladísimo y me llamo la atención que no llevara un abrigo, mirando más de cerca, me percate de que temblaba de frio.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Le ofrecí y el asintió, siguiéndome hasta la puerta y luego a la cocina, la habitación más cálida de la casa. Hice un gesto para que tomara asiento y el acepto, mirándome quitarme mi chaqueta y guardarla en el armario del pasillo.

Regresé a la cocina y me acerque a una silla junto a él y nos quedamos sentados allí, en silencio, por un minuto o dos. Finalmente, Edward rompió el silencio y se volvió hacia mí, preguntando ansiosamente, -¿Cómo has estado, mientras yo estaba fuera? ¿Ha estado todo bien?-

Un rápido vistazo a su rostro me demostró que estaba realmente preocupado por lo que me apresura a tranquilizarlo. –Estoy bien, Edward. Todos nosotros hemos estado muy bien desde que te fuiste.-

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó en voz baja, retorciendo sus dedos en los míos, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Sus palabras enviaron una corriente de pánico a través de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se humedecieron y parpadee rápidamente, negándome a permitir que las lagrimas cayeran. Tome una respiración profunda antes de responder, y cuando lo hice me complací al escuchar mi voz estable. –Ha estado bien. Todavía no come tanto como quisiera y me preocupa que no se halla recuperado del todo. El invierno no le ha hecho ningún favor.

Lo sentí apretar suavemente mi mano que tenía en sus grandes dedos y lo mire para verlo sonriéndome cómodamente.

-Va a estar bien, Bella,- dijo, frotando mi espalda suavemente en círculos.

-No sé,- dije, incapaz de levantar la voz o mirarlo a los ojos. –Ha sido muy duro verlo deteriorarse, aunque parece un poco mejor, me preocupa que pueda enfermarse de nuevo. Tú no puedes saber si va a estar bien, nadie puede.-

-Bella, mírame,- ordeno y levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, mordiéndome el labio para evitar temblar. Me miro profundamente, sosteniendo mi mirada, manteniendo los ojos entrenados con firmeza. –Yo sé,- continuo con firmeza, -En algunas cosas, solo tienes que creer y esta es una de ellas. Tu padre va a estar bien.-

Atrapada en su mirada, no pude desconfiar en lo que decía, a pesar de que mis dudas siguieran flotando en el fondo de mi mente. Asentí lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual y él me sonrió, satisfecho.

Recostado en su silla, pero manteniendo mi mano firmemente entre las suyas, demando, -cuéntame todo lo que paso cuando no estuve aquí. No excluyas nada.-

Cuando no conteste, me miro expectante y me encogí de hombros de manera divertida, -¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo,- respondió simplemente. –Dime lo que has hecho, lo que has visto, donde has estado. Quiero sentir que si hubiera estado aquí también.-

Divague por un momento pero él seguía mirándome con anticipación, toma una profunda respiración y me sumergí en una conversación sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos siete meses, contándole todo lo que se había perdido y detallando las cosas que creía importante.

Cada tanto, me interrumpía y hacia una pregunta o un comentario, una vez incluso se echo a reír, algo que no lo había visto hacer desde que regreso. Parecía ser difícil para él, pero después llego más fácil, iluminando su rostro y trayendo ese peculiar brillo de vuelta a sus ojos.

Después de un rato, estaba describiéndole el bazar de caridad para la guerra, y con el ceño fruncido me corto, levantando su mano.

-Espera un minuto, eso me recuerda algo. ¿Quién es Jasper?-

-¿Jasper?- pregunté sorprendida, me miro sospechosamente y me esforcé para encontrar un explicación, -es el nuevo maestro de la escuela,- dije, luego de saber que no quedo satisfecho, añadí a regañadientes, -Alice está un poco apegada a él.-

-¿Apegada?- Exclamo, su rostro cubierto de preocupación.

-Espero que no sea nada grave,- añadí rápidamente, con la esperanza de calmarlo. –Ella aun es muy joven. Estoy segura de que lo superara.-

Por desgracia siguió con el ceño fruncido, así que cambie de tema rápidamente, con la esperanza de distraerlo.

-Ya basta de Forks, háblame de la guerra. ¿Cómo fue?- Pregunte ansiosamente, con curiosidad en mi voz.

Contrariamente a mis esperanzas, su ceño no desapareció sino que se profundizo, arrugando aun más su frente y frunciendo las cejas amenazadoramente. Los conocía por demasiado tiempo, sin dejar que me disuadiera, insistí nuevamente. –Por favor Edward, descríbemelo. Lo más cercano que he estado a la línea de frente es Seattle.-

-Que bien,- gruñó y me eche para atrás, sorprendida por el tono de sus palabras.

-Edward,- pregunté con cautela, -¿Me hablaras acerca de ello, por favor? ¿Acerca de la guerra, los combates, lo que es ser un soldado?-

-No,- grito una y otra vez, y me quede asombrada por el tono amargo y el enojo en su voz.

-Pero lo prometiste,- grité, consciente de que soné como una cría pero estaba demasiado herida como para que me importara.

Solo me miro, una mirada que partió mi alma y dolió más de lo que creí que una mirada podría hacer. De pronto mi enojo estallo. ¿Se creía que se podía ir por siete meses y luego volver y tratarme como se le dé la gana?

Me puse de pie, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por mi orgullo herido. -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté, mi voz se elevo cuando no respondió. -¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué te da derecho de volver aquí y comportante como si de repente fueras mejor que yo?-

A este punto, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, una vez más, pero mi orgullo me impidió quebrarme ahí en la cocina. En cambio, Salí al pasillo y abrí la puerta para él, señalando que debía irse.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas,- dije con firmeza, mirando mis pies mientras él caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, pasando junto a mí desprendiendo su olor a jabón y almizcle. Se detuvo brevemente y me asome para verlo mirándome fijamente, tristeza inundando sus ojos.

Se fue sin decir una palabra y cerré la puerta tras él, apoyando mi cabeza contra la madera fría. Sin previo aviso, me di cuenta de que no podía contener mas las lagrimas y las dejen caer, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos en la manija, me deje llorar.

EPOV

_Esa noche_

Estaba desparramado en mi cama, mirando el yeso calcáreo de mi techo. Mi cerebro estaba entumecido mientras trataba de perderme en el intrincado paisaje de picos y crestas que componen la superficie turbulenta. Respirando profundamente, relaje cada parte de mi cuerpo, y me obligue a no pensar, no sentir, estar vacio y en silencio.

Seguí con indiferencia una grieta que corría a lo largo del techo, trate desesperadamente pensar en otra cosa que no sea la sensación de opresión en mi pecho. Se sentía como si una gran fuerza me estuviera aplastando, aplanando y pulverizando el corazón.

Otra ola de desanimo de apodero de mi y con apatía mis parpados se cerraron, bloqueando el lugar que me rodeaban, reduciendo el resplandor de las paredes blancas que estaban dañando mis ojos después de meses de marrones y verdes apagados. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y renuncie el último vestigio de cordura en el caos, dejándome caer en el tumulto.

Le di la bienvenida, ya que significaba el alivio al dolor que me había consumido desde que había regresado de la casa de Bella esta tarde. Las preguntas giraban en torno a mi cerebro y me trago, me deje ir, sin preocuparme de cómo quemaban mientras corrían en círculos por mi mente.

_¿Cómo podía ella quiere saber acerca de las trincheras? ¿No sabía lo que estaba preguntando? ¿Lo que me estaba pidiendo? _

_¿Cómo podría decirle? ¿Cómo podía ella esperar que le contara?_ La imagen de su rostro cuando grito "¡Lo prometiste!" Tan infantil y con una inocente indignación, me dieron ganas de llorar. Todavía era un capullo protegida por la infancia que habíamos vivido juntos y por un momento me invadió la envidia. Yo deseaba fervientemente volver a casa como si nada hubiera cambiado y vivir mi vida como lo hubiera hecho antes, como si nunca me hubiese ido.

Ahora, sin embargo, yo estaba en el exterior y pude ver con claridad lo que nunca tuve antes. Con asombro me di cuenta de que realmente no deseaba ser protegido. Había recorrido el mundo con los ojos cerrados casi por toda mi vida, y no volvería a eso para nada. Yo más que nada quería borrar las atrocidades que había presenciado, pero no cambiaría la nueva conciencia que había traído. Yo había cambiado, lo sabía, pero por primera vez, pensé que tal vez no sea tan malo.

De pronto me invadió un nuevo fervor y propósito. Bella estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué me pasaba? Tengo que contarle lo que he visto y hecho. Me daría el gusto de sacudir su ingenuidad y hacerla ver los horrores del mundo real. Su burbuja debía estallar y me daría el gusto de hacerlo yo mismo.

Lleno de ira, casi locura, me levante de mi cama y abrí la puerta del dormitorio, acechando las escaleras y el pasillo. Un rápido vistazo a mi reloj me dijo que era pasado medianoche y que había estado mirando el techo durante más tiempo del que me había dado cuenta. Sin inmutarme, me deslice a través de la puerta principal y al aire gélido de febrero me golpeo.

Discerní muy tarde en mi falta de un abrigo de nuevo, me estremecí y me esforcé en mantener el calor. Dentro de un minuto me encontraba de pie frente a la casa de Bella, mirando hacía la ventana que sabia correspondía a su dormitorio.

Rápidamente evalué la casa para ver mis opciones, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que subir por árbol fuera de su ventana. No sería la primera vez, cuando éramos niños, en varias ocasiones habíamos logrado colarnos en la habitación del otro por la noche en ataques de rebelión o alegría y la ruta al de Bella no era desconocida.

Escale el árbol rápidamente, consiguiendo solo unos pocos arañazos, y me detuve en la rama que daba al alfeizar de su ventana, contemplando mi próximo movimiento. En el pasado, mis visitas eran esperadas por lo que la ventana había estado abierta, pero esta vez estaba cerrada contra el viento helado. Le di un codazo experimental y, para mi alivio, se movió un poco avisándome que no estaba cerrada con llave, solo a presión. Empuje la ventana con mi dedo cuidadosamente para abrirla, esperando que no sonara y alertara al padre de Bella.

Con la ventana abierta de par en par, entre tranquilamente a su habitación y mire a mi alrededor, desorientado en la oscuridad sin el haz de luz de la luna. Me aparte de la ventana y poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Un vistazo rápido me mostro que la habitación no había cambiado desde que había estado aquí de niño, hace muchos años. La cama estaba, tal como recordaba, a un lado de la habitación junto a la ventana y me acerque silenciosamente a ella, con la intención de despertar a Bella y contarle exactamente lo que había pedido, pero que estaba seguro no quería oír.

Mi vehemencia me empujo a pesar de la tensión de mis ojos por la escasa luz, pero a medida que me acerque pude distinguir una figura acostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. La poca luz de la luna que se colaba por ella ilumino las facciones de Bella mientras dormía, proyectando sombras artificiales en su rostro y el cojín en la que se recostaba. Su cabello estaba desplegado sobre la funda de la almohada crema a su espalda. Una de sus manos estaba extendida cerca de su cara mientras la otra estaba cerrada a su lado, en un gesto totalmente infantil.

El sonido de su constante respiración lleno la habitación y me tranquilice, mientras la veía dormir, mi propia respiración se ralentizo hasta coincidir con la suya. Incluso en la penumbra parecía extraordinariamente bella para mí y la débil luz de la luna le daba la hacía lucir más cálida e inalcanzable.

La observe en silencio, fascinado por su consumo de aliento y cautivado por la forma de sus labios entreabiertos, me relaje, la ira y el propósito desaparecieron. Se veía tan tranquila, tan inocente mientras dormía y todas las cualidades que quería purgar hace unos pocos minutos y ahora deseaba preservar desesperadamente. Yo sabía que no podía hablarle de las trincheras y las batallas, no podía tomar esa inocencia y pureza que yo amaba tanto. Yo quería protegerla, cuidar de ella, y de pronto era todo lo que importaba.

Una parte de mi quería quedarse, mirarla dormir y cuidar de ella hasta que se despertara, pero mi mente racional me dijo que no podía hacer eso. Estaría invadiendo su intimidad si me quedaba, sobre todo porque estaba enfadada conmigo, mi corazón se hundió ante el pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no podía hablarle de lo que había visto? ¿Qué la amaba y necesitaba protegerla por encima de todo? Ella me odiaba, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

Me voltee para salir, un desolado suspiro salió de mis labios, me detuve cuando Bella comenzó a retorcerse en su cama. Ansioso de haberla despertado, mire a mi alrededor a tiempo para verla rodar sobre su espalda y gire la cabeza había otro lado, casi nerviosamente.

-Edward,- murmuró, consternación evidente en su voz, que luego se volvió temerosa y se lleno de angustia mientras gemía en silencio en la oscuridad. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho al saber que yo era el causante de su dolor y estaba paralizado, mirando con horror la figura de Bella mientras se movía inquieta en su cama.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que estaba frente a mí una vez más y sus labios se abrieron un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su seductor rostro. –Edward,- respiró y parpadeo un poco, esta vez sonó tranquila, casi contenta.

Mi corazón salto en mi pecho, como si hubiera recibido un rayo estático, y empezó a latir furiosamente, golpeado furiosamente que temí que se despertara y los escuchara. Bella suspiro una vez más y se quedo en silencio, su respiración volviendo al patrón regular de modo que me tranquilizo.

Obligando a mi cuerpo moverse, abrí la ventana y, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de mí, me deslicé por el tronco y salte al suelo, limpiándome las manos en los pantalones. Con una última mirada a la ventana detrás de la cual mi ángel dormía, corrí a mi casa a través de la fría noche, con el sonido de mi nombre en los labios de Bella zumbando en mis oídos.

_Feliz dia de San Valentin atrasado :) Bella tiene agallas, algo me dice que adoraran el siguiente capítulo hahah. Gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, y para lo que no lo hacen, se que estan ahi, un click y me hacen feliz :D contiis_

_PD: Para marimaritabananamari. Eres solo tu, debi llevarte con un medico cuando aun habia tiempo..._


	11. Entre Líneas

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Entre Líneas**

BPOV

Me desperté tarde con la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana, parpadeando lentamente, desorientada y perpleja por haber dormido tanto y tan profundamente. Habían pasado meses desde que había sido realmente capaz de relajarme y descansar, y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta el efecto que tenía en mi cuerpo. Me sentía renovada y fortalecía de una manera que había olvidado, y me lleno de un inusual optimismo.

Mi buen humor se ensombreció un poco cuando recordé los acontecimientos de ayer por la tarde. Mi entusiasmo por el regreso de Edward fue rápidamente templado por la memoria de nuestra pelea, y trate de resistirme contra el abatimiento. Sin embargo, se me fue imposible, la idea de perder los pocos días que podríamos pasar juntos por nuestro argumento era dolorosa para mí y estaba decidida a que no volvería a ocurrir. No lo empujaría y si no quiere contarme, no tiene que hacerlo. Podría perdonarle cualquier cosa a Edward si él simplemente se mantiene a salvo y regresa a casa con nosotros

Me quede en la cama unos pocos minutos más, disfrutando de la idea de verlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, tendría que ser discreta teniendo en cuenta que le había gritado el día anterior, pero no era nada que no se mereciese. Su comportamiento había sido insoportable y ciertamente había herido mis sentimientos, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer concesiones para ello. Habíamos sido amigos toda la vida así que solo tenía que creer que saldríamos juntos de esto.

Mis ojos captaron el reloj que marcaba las nueve y me regañe por perder la mitad de la mañana durmiendo, me levante y me vestí rápidamente. Baje las escaleras en busca de mi padre y el desayuno. Seguí el sonido de su voz a la sala y abrí la puerta, deteniéndome al ver con quien estaba hablando.

-Alice,- exclamé sorprendida al verla sentada en mi sofá en ese momento, ella me sonrío en saludo.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Has dormido bien?- Pregunto educadamente, sus ojos como dardos entre mi padre y yo mientras hablaba.

Murmure una respuesta confusa por lo que recibí un gesto de desaprobación de mi padre que estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito y luciendo mejor de cómo lo había visto en semanas.

-Alice estaba diciendo que Elizabeth nos ha invitado amablemente a comer hoy,- me informo con tono de reproche y me apresure a reorganizar mis rasgos en una máscara de hospitalidad y buenos modales.

-Es muy amable de su parte,- conteste, sonriéndole disimuladamente a Alice. –Nos encantaría unirnos a ustedes para almorzar.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento y a mi aceptación y luego se puedo se pie, despidiéndose.

-Espero verlo más tarde, Sr. Swan,- comentó con gusto y se volvió para irse, mandándome una mirada significativa e inclinando la cabeza había la puerta. La lleve fuera de la sala y salimos por la puerta a la mañana fría. Con escalofríos y frotándome los brazos para entrar en calor, pregunte, -¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Necesito tu ayuda,- respondió con urgencia y yo asentí para que continuara.

-Por supuesto,- respondí, esperando la siguiente parte.

-Se trata de Jasper,- me dijo con seriedad y no respondí, manteniendo mi cara inexpresiva para que ella pudiera continuar.

Ella suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos clavados en los míos con suplica. –Yo sé que no lo apruebas Bella, pero por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Edward sigue haciendo preguntas sobre él desde la noche anterior y me pareció molesto así que pensé que si lo conocía dejaría de preocuparse.-

Fruncí el ceño, no convencida por la lógica de Alice, pero ella siguió sin tomarme en cuenta.

-Lo invite a comer hoy,- dijo rápidamente, y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, con shock.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Edward lo interrogara, tus padres los desaprobaran y será incomodo.-

-Bella, es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda,- respondió ella, suspire profundamente y me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, Alice. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Necesito que hables con Edward. ¿Por favor? Él te escuchara, lo sé, y si le preguntas estoy segura de que lo hará.- Me rogo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar con tristeza. Suspire, reconociendo mi derrota y ella sonrío triunfalmente cuando me mordí el labio con aprensión.

-¡Sabia que me ayudarías!- Exclamó victoriosa y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-No estás jugando limpio,- refunfuñe de mala gana, -tu sabes que no puedo decir 'no' cuando me miras así.-

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale,- cantó alegremente y me empujo hacia mi casa. –Ahora, rápido, ve y prepárate, te espero a las doce, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesito ahí un poco más temprano para que hables con Edward.

Deje que me empujara y sacudí la cabeza, divertida y desconcertada cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Antes de que pudiera ir donde los Masen tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que me mantuve ocupada durante el resto de la mañana limpiando, y sin darme cuenta de cómo el tiempo paso volando, las manijas del reloj ya apuntaban las once treinta cuando termine. Rápidamente me quite el delantal y corrí escaleras arriba para cambiarme, solo teniendo tiempo para atar mi cabello en un moño rápido y lavarme el rostro.

Salimos rápidamente de casa y nos encontramos tocando la puerta de los Masen a las doce en punto. Alice abrió la puerta y nos invito a pasar, me dirigió una mirada significativa cuando pasee junto a ella, quise suspirar en resignación. En la sala, el Sr. y la Sra. Masen estaban sentados en el sillón y vi que eran acompañados por el Sr. y la Sra. Stanley. Me moleste ver que habían traído a su hija, Jessica, que era de mi edad, pero siempre encontraba riendo y era tediosa.

Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, charlando con Edward, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando el fuego desinteresadamente. Cuando se percato de nuestra presencia, se volvió y su rostro se ilumino en mi sonrisa torcida favorita, deslumbrante me miro con sus ojos verdes en los míos marrones.

Le sonreí, prefiriendo pasar por alto nuestras líneas de ayer, antes de ir a saludar a la Sra. Masen y darle las gracias por habernos invitado a almorzar. Ella era la anfitriona, como de costumbre, y pronto nos encontrábamos sentadas, charlando de forma relajada, disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía.

Mi padre y el Sr. Masen se vieron envueltos rápidamente en una conversación profunda sobre pesca, de la solo capte un debate sobre el mejor tipo de anzuelo.

-No, Edward, eso simplemente no es correcto,- escuche que mi padre protestaba. -Un anzuelo de tallo recto es más eficaz que unos vivo.-

Incapaz de entender, volví mi atención a la conversación entre la Señora Stanley y la Señora Masen que consistía principalmente en chistes del vecindario, para el leve disgusto de esta última. Sin embargo, la primera, como su hija, charlaba distraídamente hasta la Señora Masen la corto, exclamando repentinamente, -¡Dios míos! Se me han olvidado las bebidas.-

Ella miro fijamente a Alice, quien estaba participando de mala gana en un debate con el Señor Stanley acerca de visitar casas en subastas en busca de un raro sello, y parecía deseosa de escapar. Sin embargo, me levante antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder y me ofrecí a recoger la bandeja de la cocina yo misma. Al salir disfrute de la mirada asesina en su rostro, era la venganza adecuada para su petición de esta mañana.

Desde la sala oí a Edward anunciar que me ayudaría y camino rápidamente detrás de mí, alcanzándome cuando entre a la cocina. Él llamo mi atención y de inmediato nos echamos a reír, mordí mi nudillos mientras él cubrió su rostro con sus manos para amortiguar el sonido. Después de un momento, nos tranquilizamos y nos apoyamos en el mostrador amigablemente mientras Edward movía la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Esa tiene que ser la chica más estúpida con la que he hablado en mi vida,- me dijo en voz baja para que no nos escucharan en la otra habitación, asentí con la cabeza, incrédula.

-Debiste haber oído a su padre enseñarle filatelia a Alice,- conteste y el comenzó a temblar de risa otra vez. –Su expresión no tenia precio. Parecía como si fuera a ahorcarme cuando la abandone con él.-

-¡Que familia!- Se maravillo y asentí con la cabeza. –Aunque me gusta la idea, no podemos ocultarnos aquí para siempre. Sera mejor que vayamos por esas bebidas.-

Se volvió y camino hacia la alacena en busca de una botella pero tome su brazo para detenerlo, dándome cuenta de que era la mejor oportunidad para abordar el tema de Jasper con él.

-Espera un minuto,- sugerí, quitando mi mano de su antebrazo mientras el alcanzaba la botella, -Tengo que hablar contigo.-

Dejo caer el brazo y me miro interrogante, esperando a que continuara.

-Se trata de Jasper,- comencé y vi el destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos, tome eso como una señal para continuar. -¿Tienes algún problema con él?-

Frunció el ceño, cosa que parecía más normal estos días que la alegre risa que habíamos compartido unos minutos atrás y respondió, -¿un problema? No confió el él. ¿Qué es lo que quiere con mi hermana?-

-He conocido a Jasper, en varias ocasiones,- dije pacíficamente, -Por lo que pude ver, él parece ser muy respetable, un hombre de conciencia.

-¡Es casi siete años mayor que ella!- Exclamo violentamente y me apresure a calmarlo, tomando sus manos entre las mías. Pareció distraerlo por unos instantes y se quedo mirando nuestro dedos entrelazados, casi hipnotizado. Comencé a sentirme consciente de mi acción e intente retirar mis manos, pero él las mantenía firmemente y alzo la mirada, luciendo más tranquilo que antes.

-Estoy preocupado por Alice,- explico racionalmente, -Ella es tan joven e inocente, ella piensa que cualquier hombre que encuentra es su amor verdadero.-

Fruncí el ceño ante su condescendiente evaluación sobre Alice y me apresure a defenderla. –Eso no es justo. Ella puede ser joven, pero no es tonta. No se te olvide que no fue hace mucho que nosotros teníamos diecisiete años,- le recordé y él me miro con la más extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Lo recuerdo,- susurró y se acerco un poco más a mí, casi inconscientemente. Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, y me perdí completamente en su semblante serio. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda me fascinaron y mi respiración se ralentizo mientras me perdí en ellos.

Finalmente volví a mis sentidos y me aclare la garganta, alejándome de él y buscando algunas copas en el armario detrás de mí. Los encontré y los arregle en la bandeja, él todavía no me miraba encontrándose parado junto a mí.

-Así que, si tuviera que conocer a Jasper. ¿Serias cortés con él?- Pregunté, alzando la bandeja del mostrador y de paso examine su expresión.

Con una mirada de dolor en su rostro reconoció, -podría,- y me sonrió. En ese momento hubo un golpe en la puerta principal y oí una maldición en el pasillo mientras Alice se apresuraba a responder.

-Que bien, porque ese debe ser él,- respondí y su boca se abrió por la audacia de Alice, supuse. –Recuerda, se civil,- dije por sobre mi hombro mientras salía de la cocina, llevando la bandeja con cuidado, mirando mis pies para evitar tropiezos en mi viaje. Después de un silencio por él asombro, Edward me siguió y volvimos a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para ver a Jasper estrechar manos con el Sr. Masen.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta por un momento y luego se unió a la pequeña fiesta, interrumpiendo la bienvenida de su padre. –Tú debes ser Jasper,- dijo secamente y di un respingo, mordiéndome el labio y mandando mirada de disculpa a Alice.

Hizo una mueca en respuesta y corrió a interceder. –Sí, Edward, este es Jasper Whitlock, Jasper, mi hermano Edward.-

Jasper extendió su mano y Edward la sacudió brevemente ante de soltarla como si quemara para alejarse a escuchar los chismes de la Sra. Stanley.

Suspirando en voz baja para mí misma, me acerque y salude alegremente a Jasper, con la esperanza que se sienta menos rechazado después de la repentina introducción de Edward. Él me devolvió la sonrisa sin lucir muy desconcertado por lo que pronto nos dedicamos a conversar, Alice y yo riéndonos de su seco sentido del humor. En un momento, me pareció ver a Edward mirándonos por el rabillo del ojo pero no le hice caso y me concentre únicamente en Jasper, que nos estaba contando una historia de su infancia en Texas. Era fácil de escuchar y me encontré cómoda y agradable con él, haciendo que el tiempo pasara volando.

Estaba atrapada en la imagen de la hornada de verano en el sur cuando la Sra. Masen anuncio que la comida estaba lista, y me aleje a regañadientes de la compañía de Jasper para ayudarle. Al caminar junto a él, Edward me lanzo una mirada de muerte y me sorprendí, preguntándome que había hecho para molestarlo.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor y tomamos nuestros asientos mientras la Sra. Masen y Alice procedían a poner la mesa con los platos preparados esta mañana. Cuando terminaron, el Señor Masen señalo que bajáramos la cabeza y agradeció rápidamente por la comida, sin olvidar una oración por nuestros soldados en la línea de frente.

La comida sabia tan buena como parecía y pronto todos estábamos disfrutándola, me complació ver a mi padre comiendo con ganas y parecía estar disfrutando. Algo de color había vuelto a su rostro, y se reía con el Sr. Masen en la cabecera de la mesa, luciendo mejor y más fuerte de lo que había visto en casi un mes.

Sonreí y mire a través de la mesa a Edward que estaba sentaba frente a mí. Él me miraba, tomando nota, pero tan pronto como llame su atención frunciendo el ceño, desvió la mirada, dirigiendo su atención a Jessica, quien estaba a su derecha. Me sentí un poco rechazada, así que me volví hacia la Sra. Masen para agradecerle la maravillosa comida y ella me sonrió amablemente, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor.

Mi atención fue capturada, en ese momento, por una risita aguda en la mitad de la mesa y me volví para ver a Jessica riendo y mirando a Edward por debajo de sus pestañas, con su mano apoyada posesivamente en su antebrazo. Él se apoyo en ella y le susurró algo al oído, provocando que ella se riera de nuevo y se aplastara junto a él, sus pestañas revoloteando rápidamente. No podía entender porque estaba siendo extremadamente amable con esta chica insípida pero estaba claro que no estaba rechazando sus avances. Trague, un sabor amargo en mi boca y desvié mi mirada asqueada.

Alice y Jasper estaban a mi izquierda y mi sonrisa se amplió al verlos interactuar en la mesa. Ella parecía gravitar alrededor de él y sus ojos apenas si dejaban de mirarlo, su sonrisa siempre fija en su cara. Sin embargo, mi propia sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a Edward lanzarle puñales en su dirección y decidí tratar de separarlos para evitar una combustión espontanea en la mesa.

Después de haber captado la atención de Jasper exitosamente, me distraje con historias de mi propia vida e infancia, compartiendo cuentos de los líos en lo que Edward y yo nos metíamos. Nos reímos juntos cuando le conté sobre el día en el que Edward quedo atrapado en el árbol de la Sra. Crowley con perros ladrándole, me aventure a mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo para ver si sonreía ante el recuerdo. Por el contrario, se encontraba mandándole miradas asesinas a Jasper, se aparto de su silla y se levanto de la mesa.

-Disculpen,- se obligo a decir entre dientes y salió de la habitación. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todo el mundo lo vio salir y un análisis rápido me dijo que la mayoría estaban sorprendidos, a excepción de Alice, que parecía triste, y Jasper, que lucía resignado.

Con todos los ojos sobre mí, me puse de pie suavemente y, dirigiéndome a la Señora Masen, dije, -Muchísimas gracias por la deliciosa comida. Si me disculpa, hay algo de lo que debo hacerme cargo.-

Ella asintió, con comprensión en sus ojos y salí de la habitación, cada paso rompiendo el silencio. Solo cuando estuve en el pasillo oí las voces de nuevo, poco a poco volviendo a su charla común, hasta que cubrió el sonido de mis zapatos contra el suelo de madera.

Edward se encontraba de pie en la ventana de la habitación de enfrente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido firmemente. No se volvió cuando entre y me quede allí, observando su postura con los hombros caídos y los músculos tensos. Mis ojos lo rastrearon casi inconscientemente, advirtiendo sus brazos tonificados al descubierta por las mangas de su chaqueta hacia atrás, sus músculos se destacaron como si estuviera apretando los puños en los bolsillos. Mi mirada recorrió su largo cuello y me imagine corriendo mis manos por su pelo, acercándolo a mí.

Un movimiento rápido de su cabeza me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y, enojada conmigo misma por ser tan débil y me obligue a recordar su comportamiento. -¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté, mi tono un poco más duro de lo que había previsto.

Se puso rígido cuando se volvió a mirarme y encontré mi irá aumentando a medida que nos fulminábamos con la mirada el uno al otro, cada unos tratando de vencer al otro.

-¿Qué me pasa a _mi_?- Siseo amenazantemente y casi retrocedo, pero me contuve, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que me había inquietado. Apunté con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal y me dirigí hacia allá, sin siquiera voltearme la abrí y salí.

Lo sentí seguirme, pero no me di la vuelta y continúe caminando hasta el final de la calle principal y luego a un campo detrás de la casas, fuera de la vista y el oído de cualquier persona.

De repente, me gire hacia él y se detuvo en seco para que tuvieras varios metros de distancia. -¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo allá?- Pregunté, rabia e indignación compitiendo por el primer lugar en mi mente.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo _yo_ allá?- Se burlo, estrechando sus ojos acusadoramente.

Lancé un grito, frustrada y endurecida por su actitud evasiva y burlona y le respondí. -¿¡Quieres dejar eso de las preguntas!? ¡Respóndeme!- Mis manos se ciñeron en puños mientras le gritaba, y me miro, su calma me enfureció más que si ira.

Sentí como me dieron ganas de gritar y golpear el suelo, lleve mis manos a mi rostro y me concentre en respirar. Cuando estuve más tranquila pregunte con voz tensa, -¿Es Jasper? ¿Tanto lo odias?-

Su rostro se oscureció y exhalo fuertemente, pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Honestamente,- continúe, -es amable y tiene un gran sentido del humor, él me agrada.-

-Puedo ver eso,- escupió y di un respingo, sorprendida por la malicia de su tono.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunté, desconcertada y me lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-¿Tenias que coquetear con él de esta manera? Ya era bastante malo con mi hermana, pero tu también- -

Se detuvo y me quede boquiabierta, mirándolo con asombro absoluto. ¿Él pensó que yo estaba coqueteando con Jasper? ¿Es por eso que está molesto? En confusión considere esa opción, pero no pude entender porque le molestaba tanto que coqueteara, concluí que simplemente está siendo sobre protector.

-No estaba coqueteando con él, estaba siendo amable. Después de que lo trataste como basura, estaba haciendo que se sienta menos rechazado,- le explique y él lo vio con burla y agito la cabeza con incredulidad. Una súbita ola de furia se apodero de mi y espete, -¡Eres un hipócrita! Vi la forma en la que actuabas con Jessica, susurrándole al oído y riéndote con ella. ¡Ella estaba sobre ti! Y parecías estar disfrutándolo,- acuse, y no pude evitar que el dolor se filtrara en mi voz.

Para mi sorpresa, el no trato de negarlo, pero bajo la cabeza, negándose a encontrar mi mirada. Espere una respuesta, viéndolo con expectación y, finalmente, él respondió con lo último que esperaba oír.

-Lo siento,- murmuró en voz baja y me tuve que esforzar para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. –Me molesto que te estuvieras divirtiendo con Jasper, pero no es una escusa. Fue muy infantil de mi parte y te pido disculpas.-

No pude pensar que decir a este inesperado giro en la conversación así que me quede mirando el suelo, notando por primera vez el frio de de la tarde de febrero y la forma en la que el viento azotaba mi falda y mi blusa, empujando mi cuerpo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y me abracé con fuerza, arrepintiéndome por no haber tomado mi abrigo antes de salir.

Edward me miro con remordimiento y vio que estaba temblando, piel de gallina formándose a lo largo de mi cuello.

-Estas congelándote,- murmuró y se acerco a mí, sacándose su chaqueta y entregándomela, quedándose solo con una fina camisa blanca.

Trate de rechazar, preocupada de que él se congelara, pero insistió así que la pase por sobre mis hombros, sujetando las solapas firmemente con mis manos para protegerme del viento helado.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- Pregunté con tristeza mientras caminábamos juntos por el campo en dirección del borde que ofrecía protección contra el frío.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiro, pero seguí adelante con firmeza. –Seguimos peleando y ahora que estas de vuelta, pareces más lejos que nunca. Casi no me hablas.-

Dio unos pasos y lo observe pellizcarse el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, un gesto que reconocí al instante como preocupación o desconcierto.

-¿Edward?- pregunté con timidez, sin saber cómo manejar a este hombre que fue creciendo más y más distante. Cuando él no respondió, me acerque por detrás y apoye una mano en su brazo cautelosamente, cuidando de no presionarlo mucho.

Sin embargo, no se volvió, así que simplemente decidí hablar. –Te he echado de menos, Edward. Pensaba en ti cada día y no puedo decir lo contenta que estoy de que estés bien. Si pudiera, me quedaría aquí y no dejaría que te vayas. Pero yo sé que no puedo hacer eso,- termine con desgracia, mis voz era un suave murmullo.

Su ceño disminuyo y se relajo un poco con mi tacto, pero todavía no me miraba. –Edward,- seguí, moviéndome de modo que estaba frente a él, mirándolo directamente a la cara. –Por favor, dime algo acerca de lo que era para ti. Por favor,- suplique suavemente, acercándome a él, poco a poco levanto sus ojos a los míos, y pude ver su expresión de tortura, con los ojos clavados en los míos, quemándome y enviado olas de calor a mis extremidades.

-No puedo, Bella,- susurró con voz tensa y sus ojos transmitieron una tristeza inmensa.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté y alcé una mano para acariciar su mejilla, desesperada por borrar el dolor que sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron con agitación y se mantuvo inmóvil, apenas respirando mientras le acariciaba el rostro. -¿Por qué no me puedes decir?-

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, se apoyo en la palma de mi mano, su piel se sentía áspera y sin embargo insoportablemente suave contra mi mano. Tomo una respiración profunda y susurró, -porque te amo,- tuve que esforzarme para oírle.

En ese instante, todo se detuvo, ya no podía oír el rugir del viento o sentir el frio que se filtraba debajo de la chaqueta de Edward. El silencio resonó en mi cabeza y quite mi mano de su rostro en shock.

Después de un momento me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y tome una gran boconada de aire para llenar mis pulmones. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y mirándome abrasadoramente y viendo a través de mi alma.

-Te amo, Bella,- continuo, su voz no era más alta que un murmullo, pero creció en volumen y emoción. –Pensaba en ti a cada momento en las trincheras. Cada vez que tenía miedo o estaba en peligro, te veía ante mis ojos. No te puedes imaginar lo que era- -

Su voz se fue apagando y yo solo lo miré, incapaz de hacer algo más. Tomo mis manos congeladas en las suyas, sin dejar de mirar mi rostro con sinceridad.

-Por eso no te puedo contar,- añadió rápidamente. –No puedes saber acerca de lo que es hacer frente a las armas, las bombas, ver un hombre tan parecido a ti mismo y tener que dispararle. No podría soportar que lo supieras.- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y mi corazón se contrajo de dolor.

A raíz de este estallido de violencia, se separo de mí y dio unos pasos atrás, sin apartar los ojos de mi, y se paso la mano por el pelo agitado. Cuando mis ojos exploraron su expresión afectada, encontré mi voz.

-Oh Edward,- respiré, dando un paso hacia él para trazar el plano angular de sus pómulos. Entonces envolví su cintura con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, sosteniéndolo cerca en un intento de consolarlo lo mejor que podía. Al principio no se movió, pero después de unos momentos envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, atrayéndome más cerca y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos allí por lo que pareció un periodo interminable de tiempo antes de que él se apartara y me miro, presionando sus labios vacilante, -¿Oíste lo que dije antes, Bella?- preguntó con cautela, tratando de medir mi emociones a través de las expresiones de mi cara. –Bella, dije que te amo,- me recordó con ansiedad y no conteste, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

Él suspiro y se alejo de mí, liberándome del poder que tenia sobre mí y me afligí inmediatamente por la pérdida de contacto. –Edward, espera,- le grité y él me sonrió débilmente, pero la desolación en sus ojos lo traiciono.

-Está bien, Bella,- me dijo amablemente, -Entiendo. Está bien.- Su voz se quebró de nuevo y se apresuro a alejarse, devuelta a la carretera y nuestros hogares.

Me quede paralizada por un momento antes de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, y corrí tras él, maldiciendo mi falda larga que interrumpía mi camino. Lo alcancé, y me puse entre él y la orilla del campo, deteniendo sus pasos.

-No, Edward. No entiendes. Por supuesto que también te amo, claro que sí, pero yo… yo solo… creo que no soy suficiente buena para ti.- Termine en un apuro, ocultando mi rostro en su chaqueta que todavía sujetaba fuertemente contra mí, y respire su aroma.

-¿Me amas?- Pregunto, con voz áspera y grave, y se acerco para correr un mechón de cabello que cubría mis ojos.

-¿Es que _tú_ no escuchaste lo que _yo_ te dije?-

-Bella, no te ves claramente,- me dijo, con débil alivio y un poco de diversión coloreo su tono. –En todo caso, yo no te merezco,- continuo, su voz volviéndose agria, pero yo estaba muy distraída en ese momento para procesa lo que quería decir con ello.

-Te amo,- dije en voz baja, tomando su mano que descansaba a unas pulgadas de mi cara y le sonreí, derritiendo la amargura y sustituyéndola por asombro.

Él extendió su mano y me llevo de vuelta a sus brazos, sosteniéndome suavemente pero con fervor, envolviéndolos herméticamente alrededor de mí y calentándome más de lo que cualquier chaqueta podría. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes perforaron los míos y no pude moverme, no podía respirar mientras lentamente, titubeante movió su cara hacia la mía.

Estábamos a pocas pulgadas, todavía atrapados en la mirada del otro, y exhalo su dulce aliento mezclándolo con el mío, y bailando por encima de mis labios y mis mejillas. Levante mi boca hacia él y me detuve, sin saber exactamente como seguir adelante. Él cerró los ojos y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, derritiéndome en sus brazos cuando sus labios tocaron los míos. Eran suaves y cálidos, fundiéndose como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Estire mis brazos y los envolví de forma segura alrededor de su cuello, con una mano, enredé su cabello como siempre había querido hacer, tirando su cabeza hacia abajo, profundizando nuestro beso. Sus labios acariciaron suavemente los míos, y una de sus manos corrió por mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi cuello y descansar en mi mejilla.

Después de unos momentos, se aparto y me miro maravillado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Mire hacia atrás, debía de estar sonrojada y desordenada, mi sospecha se confirmo cuando sentí un dedo a lo largo de mi mejilla y boca, donde trazo mis labios con reverencia.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así,- murmuró, su voz sonó mas fornida que de costumbre y envió escalofríos a mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar en sus brazos. Se movió de manera que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro y me acaricio el pelo, y me movió de manera que unos de mis brazos envolvió su cintura y mi mano se apoyara en su pecho.

Él suspiro y me abrazo, reacio a moverse un milímetro, lo que estaba bien por mí. Nos quedamos en el campo, ajenos al viento que azotaba a nuestro alrededor mientras nos balanceábamos juntos, nuestros brazos aferrados fuertemente en el otro como si nunca nos quisiéramos soltar.

_¿Quién creyó que Bella no le diría 'Te amo' a Edward? xd por fin estas juntos :) Y se dieron un beso :O Espero que todas hayan tenido un fantástico fin de semana y disfruten de este capítulo antes de tener que empezar una estresada semana... háganme saber que tanto amaron el beso, o que tan mala es mi traducción. contiis_


	12. Un Hombre de Pocas Palabras

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Un hombre de pocas palabras**

EPOV

Apenas me di cuenta que me estaba congelando, estaba demasiado envuelto en la hermosa criatura en mis brazos. Cuando ella me abrazo, su cálido cuerpo presionado tentadoramente contra el mío, deje de ser consciente, siendo totalmente hipnotizado por la seductora fragancia de su pelo y el tacto de sus calientes dedos descasando en mi pecho.

Fue una lucha apartar mis ojos de ella durante bastante tiempo como para notar nuestro entorno, pero cuando lo hice, la vista solo me hizo estremecer y atraje a Bella más cerca, protectoramente y en búsqueda de comodidad. Nos quedamos en medio de esté desierto estéril, un gran campo vacio se estiraba siniestramente detrás de nosotros. Y estábamos apenas protegidos por el bosque a un lado mientras el viento soplaba a través del plano abierto, haciendo ruido y casi creando un torbellino de aire frio.

Por alguna razón, la tierra desnuda parecía amenazante e interminable, fundiéndose portentosamente hasta el horizonte. Esta extensión de tierra, que tenía el potencia de ser fructífera y rentable para cultivos se encontraba abandonada y desecha, olvidada y sin resolver. El simbolismo era desagradable y me estremecí.

Bella me miro interrogante y le sonreí para evitar preguntas, no queriendo compartir mi ominoso juicio con ella. Aprovechando la oportunidad, me incline y ella exhalo rápidamente, avivando mi rostro con su aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron y pude sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse cuando la acerque a mi pecho, coordinándose con el mío.

Tratando de no parecer dubitativo, agache la cabeza y roce mis labios con los suyos por segunda vez, cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo. Era como si una descarga de electricidad pasara de su boca a la mía, hormigueando por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas mientras, con precaución, alce mi mano para acunar su mejilla.

Ella suspiro y se acerco a mí inconscientemente, provocando que separara mi rostro lejos del de ella. En este momento, no había nada que no quisieras más que acercarme, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para que no se alejara, pero yo sabía que no podía. Ella me confiaba su cuidado y yo nunca haría nada que la hiciera sentir incomoda.

Bella frunció el ceño ante mi rápido alejamiento y se mordió el labio con ansiedad, con preocupación en su mirada. -Bella,- murmuré reprendiéndola, dejo ir su labio con sorpresa, permitiéndome trazar su labio inferior con mi dedo, maravillado por su suavidad. Se relajo contra mí y permitió mis dedos subir y bajar por su columna vertebral, llegando hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y haciéndola temblar.

Finalmente, Bella me recordó que nuestros padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos y de mala gana renuncie a nuestra cercanía, en su lugar, tome su mano firmemente contra la mía. Su toque me tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien y me llenaba de una esperanza que no había sentido desde que había pisado las trincheras.

Caminamos juntos por la carretera y hacía mi casa, ninguno de los dos sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo. Apreté su mano con fuerza, como una boya de seguridad, maravillado por la idea de esta hermosa criatura me haya aceptado, a alguien dañado como yo. Me sentía casi mareado de felicidad y alivio, toda la tención liberada con su sola presencia. Ella era todo para mi, todo lo que no podía y aspiraba a ser.

Cuando llegamos a mi puerta principal, Bella se detuvo y retiro su mano de la mía, se quito mi chaqueta y me la entrego. Levanté las cejas inquisitivamente y ella me lanzo una mirada de disculpa antes liderar el camino hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Nos encontramos con nuestras familias reunidas en la sala una vez más, bebiendo café y charlando ligeramente sobre toda clase de asuntos. Mi madre y la Señora Stanley estaban sentadas juntas en el sofá color crema, charlando banalmente, mi padre estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero marrón favorito. Alice estaba sentada nerviosamente en el brazo de la silla, enviándole cursis miradas a Jasper quien se sentaba cerca, el Sr. Stanley y Jessica lucían preparas para saltar en cualquier momento.

Mire la desagradable escena, perfectamente enmarcada por las cortinas de cretona que fueron un epitome en esta ciudad, casi me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a salir, solo me mantuve en mi lugar por la constante presencia de Bella junto a mí.

El Sr. Swan se levanto bruscamente y le pregunto a Bella donde había estado, tartamudeo por un momento y le dio una respuesta vaga. Me di cuenta de que se negó a dar detalles sobre nuestra ausencia, así que decidí seguir su ejemplo, sin añadir nada ante las miradas recelosas en mi dirección.

Mi madre miro astutamente a Bella, al parecer notando su estado evasivo, y se dirigió a mí en busca de respuestas. Solo me encogí de hombro y sacudí la cabeza, preocupado de que mi expresión nos delatara. Ella lo dejo ir, pero sabía que seguía zumbando en su mente, tratando de explicarse nuestra repentina desaparición.

Para mi disgusto, Jessica parecía encantada con mi regreso y se acerco a mí, colgándose en mis brazos como una lapa y comenzó a reírse ruidosamente con mis más banales comentarios. Traté, sin éxito, de moverme pero me resigne a su compañía y escuche sin entusiasmo durante varios minutos su descripción de los adornos que utilizaba en su nuevo sombrero.

Mire a mi alrededor, buscando desesperadamente una salida, y vi a Bella tratando de atrapar mi mirada mientras conversaba con el Sr. Stanley. Ella hizo una mueca y me esforcé por no reír, lo que indicaba que yo también estaba atrapado.

Jessica siguió farfullando, de vez en cuando haciendo una pausa para pasar su mano por mi brazo suavemente o cepillar una mota de polvo de mi chaqueta, normalmente la alejaba a menos que tuviera una explicación, pero ella parecía contenta con captar mi atención.

Después de una mala broma por su parte, grito con alegría y se tiro sobre mí, temblando de la risa y enterrando su rostro en mi hombro. Mire hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a Bella lanzándole una mirada asesina a la inconsciente niña que se recuperaba de su reciente ataque de nervios.

-Disculpen,- Bella interrumpió y la mire con agradecimiento. Ella puso una sonrisa demasiado dulce en su rostro, aunque sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, y se apoyo en Jessica para pedirle en un susurro, -¿Te importa si me llevo a Edward por un segundo? Necesito su ayuda en la cocina.-

Antes de que Jessica tuviera oportunidad de responder, Bella tiro de mi brazo y me saco de la sala, sin detenerse hasta que no perdieron de vista y oído en la sala.

-Esa chica realmente me molesta,- ella murmuro, soltando mi brazo y enderezando mi chaqueta.

-¿Jessica?- Aclaré, un poco desconcertado, -ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo.-

-No tiene porque hacerlo,- respondió Bella. -¿No viste la forma en que actuaba de manera tan coqueta, riendo con voz demasiado alta ante tus bromas y utilizando cualquier excusa para tocarte? Era tan obvio,- espetó.

-¿Estas celosa?- Le pregunté, diversión coloreando mi voz, y ella se burlo acercándose a mí.

-Eres adorable cuando estas celosa,- le dije, abrazándola y deposite un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. –Y no tienes de que preocuparte. Nadie podrá alejarme de ti.-

Se relajo un poco, pero hizo una mueca y levanto su cara para leer la mía.

-¿No me crees?- Me burlé de ella y me incline, capturando sus labios en los míos y ella se suavizo ante mi tacto, levanto una mano para cerrarla en torno a mi cuello. Mi corazón salto en mi pecho y moví mi mano al centro de su espalda para estrecharla aun más contra mí., tratando de formar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. No hay nada en mi vida que pueda compararse contra la sensación de besar a Bella, de abrazarla, y no había ningún lugar en el que pudiera sentirme más cómodo que en sus brazos.

El sonido de movimiento en las sala nos separo y Bella desapareció en la cocina, dejándome parado en el pasillo cuando mis padres, el Sr. Swan y el familia Stanley salieron a la puerta principal.

-Muchas gracias por venir,- dijo mi madre, sonriendo amistosamente a los invitados y mi padre procedió a estrechar la mano de cada persona.

Jessica corrió hacia mí y me sonrió, agitando sus pestañas de una manera que estoy seguro consideraba atractiva. –Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos tenido tiempo para estar juntos, Edward,- me dijo con coquetería y le sonreí brevemente.

-Te echaré de menos cuando te vayas de nuevo,- continúo sin inmutarse, -¿Me escribirás?- Murmuré algo confuso acerca de la escase de papel, lo que pareció aceptar, aunque con un mohín de decepción, y finalmente se fue con sus padres.

-¿Has visto a Bella?- El Sr. Swan me preguntó, escaneando el pasillo, yo ni siquiera había abierto la boca para responder cuando ella apareció a mi lado, tan repentinamente como había desaparecido.

-Estoy aquí, padre,- ella llamó y me lanzo una sonrisa de despedida antes de unirse a él, poniéndose su abrigo. Me quede de pie, observándola agradecer efusivamente a mi madre por su hospitalidad y desapareció con el Sr. Swan con una rápida mirada hacia atrás en mi dirección.

La mire mientras se alejaba, las astillas de la soledad disparándose a través de mí, su menuda figura desapareció de mi vista. No quería dejarla ir y considere perseguirla, pero mi lado coherente me advirtió que no lo hiciera. Los dos teníamos responsabilidades, ella con su padre y yo con mi familia, y últimamente con mi país.

Nuestras vidas nos llevarían en direcciones muy diferentes y temía que cualquier cosa nos separara. Después de años de admirarla de lejos, por fin había llegado a sujetarla entre mis brazos legítimamente y envié una oración rápida para que no nos separaran rápidamente. Ella tenía más valor para mí que mi propia vida, y no la pondría en riesgo de ninguna manera.

Mi padre cerró la puerta detrás de nuestros invitados, quedando solo Alice y Jasper, sacudí mis ominosos pensamientos y entre a la sala para encontrarlo acurrucados en un rincón, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Estaba reacio a interrumpir, prefiriendo hacer la vista gorda, pero les debía una disculpa. Ahora que creía que no estaba intentado ganarse a Bella y Alice, decidí que podía ser amable con él, así que me aclare la garganta, sacándolos de su ensoñación.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarme, sin alejarse el uno del otro, y cuando mire hacia abajo me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Decidí ignorar el hecho y comencé con torpeza, -Jasper, me siento como si te debo una disculpa.-

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, pero Alice asintió con fervor, pequeñas arrugar formándose en su frente.

-Mi comportamiento hacia ti es inexcusable y lo siento, debería haberme tomado el tiempo de conocerte antes de juzgarte. Me gustaría que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, ¿Qué dices?-

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock, es un gusto.-

Le sonreí y su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa de respuesta, provocando que Alice saltara en el sillón con aprobación.

Pronto, se nos unieron nuestros padres, y la siguiente hora nos vio a los cinco reír y conversar, conociéndonos. Lo observe conversar, notando la forma suave que adoptaba con mi hermana. Apenas quitaba la mirada de su rostro, sonriendo con adoración, y su mirada se mantuvo en ella por más que trataba de fijarla en algún otro lugar. Había una cierta calidad en su relación, y cuando se miraban a los ojos, sus rostros se inundaban de tanta ternura que debía apartar la mirada.

Mirando a mis padres, me percate de que tampoco había pasado desapercibido para ellos, e intercambiaron una sonrisa secreta junto a los jóvenes amantes. De repente, me sentí solo y desee haberle pedido a Bella que se quedara, pero me negué a ir a buscarla. Sentía que se lo debía a Alice, quería ser razonable y darle una oportunidad con Jasper, ella parecía realmente enamorada.

La conversación derivo naturalmente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sin ahondar en ningún tema, pero razonando ligeramente muchos de manera casual.

-He oído que eres maestro,- comente y el asintió en confirmación, sonriendo ante el giro de la conversación.

-Así es, me encanta la enseñanza y es maravilloso trabajar con niños. Su energía y entusiasmo son contagiosos,- bromeo y le sonreí.

-Realmente voy a extrañarlo cuando este fuera,- prosigo, tensándome ante el hecho de que desapareciera, dejando a mi hermana con el corazón roto detrás de él.

-¿Adónde vas?- Le pregunté bruscamente y se encogió ante mi mirada, reconocimiento quemando en sus ojos.

-Jasper va a ser un soldado,- dijo Alice cortante y él le acaricio la mano cómodamente, calmándola con su toque y sonriéndole.

Me relaje un poco ante esta información, no podía culparlo por irse a luchar, pero solo poda imaginar el efecto que tendría en Alice. Ella no tendría consuelo si algo le llegara a suceder, una posibilidad que no poda rechazar, y yo odiaba verla angustiada o molesta.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-En una semana,- respondió tranquilamente, sin mirar a Alice quien se mordió el labio. Me afecto la forma en la que parecía movido por la idea de estar lejos de ella, y lentamente estaba formando la conclusión de que podía confiar en él.

-En realidad, soy pacifista,- me informo, -pero siento que no puedo quedarme aquí mientras otros hombres arriesgan sus vidas en esta guerra. Es nuestra responsabilidad colectiva y debo ser parte de ella.-

Me impresiono su honestidad y sentido de la justicia y decidí que Alice pudo haberlo hecho mucho peor. Por supuesto, tendría que mantener un ojo en él, todavía es varios años mayor que ella, y Alice era muy inocente, pero definitivamente no me pasaría muchas noches sin dormir preocupándome sobre esto.

Cuando llego el momento de las despedidas, le di la mano de todo corazón y compartí una sonrisa con él: uno de los dos hombres que tenía un objetivo común y un propósito. Nosotros fuimos los últimos en abandonar la sala y cuando lo hicimos murmuró, -Yo también tengo una hermana menor en Texas, así que entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero yo nunca haría nada que dañara a Alice, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-

Con esas palabras, él se fue, agradeciéndole a mi madre y a mi padre por el almuerzo y el café con educación y se despidió de Alice. Y se fue, con impecables modales, como siempre. Mi impresión de él era que es un hombre trabajador, justo y confiable, alguien en quien yo podría confiar sin temor a ser defraudado.

Me resistí a admitirlo, él me había impresionado, pero cuando es al respecto de mi hermana pequeña, eso no era fácil de hacer.

_Jessica es tan insistente... ¡gracias por todos los reviews en el capitulo anterior! Espero que les guste este capitulo ;) Se ha pronosticado una tormenta de nieve en Toronto para la proxima semana asi que, si me quedo encerrada en casa bajo treinta metros de nieve, tendre mucho tiempo para traducir... o morirme de frio xD Dejenme saber cuando odian a la lapa de Jessica. contiis_


	13. Como Dormir la Valentía

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Como Dormir la Valentía**

BOV

He descubierto que se me hace imposible dormir esta noche, dando vueltas en mi cama y enredando mis extremidades con las sabanas, me obligue a permanecer inmóvil, torcida sobre el colchón. Incluso así mi mente seguía corriendo, recordando los acontecimientos del día y re analizándolos, esperando encontrar algún significado oculto o alguna insinuación de la que no me haya percatado antes.

Las palabras de Edward zumbaban en mi cerebro, haciéndome sentir mareada y aturdida. _Te amo, Bella_, su voz susurró en mi oído y mi subconsciente respondió con una de sus propias palabras. _No te merezco_. Es cierto, no lo hacía; míranos a los dos juntos, cualquiera pensaría que yo era su prima poco atractiva o una chica solitaria que él estaba tomando por piedad.

No te ves a ti misma claramente. Mi subconsciente me regaño y suspire frustrada. Su voz siguió murmurando en mi oído, su voz de terciopelo y suave, adormecida en mi estado semiconsciente solo escuchaba su voz dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

_Pensaba en ti a cada momento… cada momento… Te amo, Bella… Te amo…_

Cuando me desperté varias horas más tarde, todavía estaba oscuro afuera y me quede quieta por unos momentos, sintiéndome desorientada e incapaz de decir que era lo que me había despertado. Al darme cuenta de que estaba completamente despierta y no podría volver a dormir levante el cubrecama con disgusto y salte de mi cama, empezando a caminar en círculos por mi habitación.

Al pasar por la ventana, me sorprendió ver una figura solitaria de pie al otro lado de la calle, mirando en esta dirección. Acercándome a la ventana mire a través de la oscuridad, me percate de que era Edward, de pie en la calla a primeras horas de la mañana con una mirada vacía en su rostro.

Lo mire en shock por un momento pero él no se movía, solo mantuvo su mirada vacía que enviaba escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo, aunque no pude encontrar la razón del porque. Es _Edward_, no hay razón para estar asustada.

Me aparte de la ventana, agarrando el primer par de zapatos que pude encontrar y me los calce con mi pijama blanco. Baje por las escaleras, teniendo en minimizar los crujidos de las tablas del traicionero suelo que podrían alertar a mi padre, me deslice en mi abrigo en el vestíbulo y salí al aire frio de la noche.

Debían de ser las dos de la mañana, un silencio sofocante se apoderaba de las calles, amortiguando el ruido de nada, pero haciendo eco a mis pasos sobre la superficie lisa de la carretera. Tan pronto como Salí de la protección de mi porche, la oscuridad me envolvió como un manto, encubriéndome y haciendo que todo lo demás luciera diferente, exótico.

Las líneas de la cara de Edward eran más definidas, cortante mientras su rostro brillaba con la luz de la luna, y la vista me hizo perder el aliento. Luciendo desgarradoramente hermoso, pero el mismo tiempo completamente aterrador; peligroso y desconocido. Seguí de pie en el mismo lugar del que lo había visto por mi ventana, sus brazos a sus costados y sus pues firmemente plantados en el suelo, mirando al frente, como si estuviera viendo algo a parte de la tranquila calle.

Me di cuenta de que aun estaba vestido con la ropa que había llevado en el dia, su camisa blanca de algodón ahora arrugada y suelta sobre sus hombros. Se había quitado su chaleco pero llevaba un abrigo contra el frio, pero por alguna razón me pareció que esta excursión no fue premeditada.

No me miro cuando me acerque, aunque debió de haberme escuchado, me pare repentinamente frente a él, mirando con ansiedad su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Edward?- susurré tentativamente, dolorosamente consiente de la forma en la que mi voz cortó el silencio y la quietud. Sus ojos me miraron como si acabara de darse cuenta de mi presencia y me sorprendí al leer el pánico y el tormento en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Mi mano acaricio su mejilla, siguiendo su silueta y saboreando la sensación de su suave piel satinada contra la mía. Examine su expresión, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que el dolor en ellos casi me hizo estremecer. -¿Qué pasa?- Respire, el temor y la preocupación llenaban mi voz cuando la punta de mis dedos rozo su mejilla.

Él se acerco a abrazarme y me acerque voluntariamente a él, buscando la comodidad que solo sus brazos podía darme. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo sentí enterrar su rostro en mi cabello, respirando profundamente y envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor mío.

Su tacto me tranquilizo un poco, pero mi consternación aumentó cuando oír el sonido amortiguado de un sollozo contra mi pelo, alarmándome.

-Edward, por favor, dime que está mal,- le rogué, sosteniéndolo de forma segura contra mí para que pudiera sentir el amor y apoyo que irradiaba, como me sentía por él.

Levanto el rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos de nuevo, con temor y miedo, un reflejo de lo que sabía mi mirada mostraba también.

-Bella, tengo tanto miedo,- susurró con voz ronca, apenas perturbando la quietud del amanecer. Me morid el labio, levantando una mano de nuevo para trazar los planos de su rostro, allanando las líneas que aparecieron cuando frunció el ceño.

-¿A que le tienes miedo, Edward?- le pregunte casi sin hacer ruido, corriendo mi pulgar ligeramente por sus pómulos, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos, y trace sus parpados.

-Tengo miedo de dejarte.- Suspiro, su rostro plagado e agonía, se expresión me rompía el corazón.

-No tengas miedo,- murmuré, tratando e consolarlo con voz baja y suave. –Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.-

Él abrió los ojos, rodándolos con insinuación y una sonrisa sin vida, acercándome más a él para que nuestros rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros. –Se que lo hare. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que quería decir.- Su rostro se volvió serio al instante mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos, sujete su mirada hablándole a través de ella.

Su rostro parecía vacio como si revelar un poco de su pasado que no quería compartir, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de dolor. –Bella, he visto hombres morir. He sido testigo de compañeros volando en pedazos frente a mis ojos. Tenían hogares, familias, personas que se preocupaban por ellos. He visto lo que es y es muy peligroso, y yo no puedo ser uno de ellos.-

Me quede boquiabierta sin comprender, él continuo, -no puedo dejar que eso me ocurra a mí, Bella. No puedo morir sabiendo que he dejado atrás a gente que me echaran de menos, que lloraran por mí. Tengo que cortar los lazos, por su bien y por el mío. No puedo ser tan egoísta,- termino, su voz perdiéndose en la quietud de la noche, la reconstrucción de barreras entre nosotros acababa de ser disuelta.

Poco a poco, lo que estaba diciendo comenzó a hundirse en mi mente nublada y disparo horror a través de mí, pero tuve dificultades para comprender las implicaciones de sus palabras. Pánico atravesando mis palabras, haciéndolas sonar duras y cortantes,- ¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?-

Un tiro de dolor atravesó su rostro con mi tono agudo de voz e hice una mueca, que casi parecía estar sangrando con la emoción que sentía. –No puedo,- respiro, -no puedo estar contigo. No soy libre. Estoy obligado a esta guerra y me llevara hasta el final. Siempre es así.-

La desesperación y la angustia en su voz me aterro más que nada de lo que había dicho, incluso más que las historias de guerra más espantadas impulsadas por comadres locales o cualquiera que quisiera escucharla. Su desesperanza me a travesó, pero no deje que me alcanzara, luchando desesperadamente por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

-¡No, Edward! No digas eso. Vas a estar bien, tienes que creerlo.-

Sus ojos vacios me miraron, y casi podía ver lastima brillando tras la perdida.

-Oh, Bella ¿Cómo podre dejarte?- soplo en voz baja, como para si mismo, y sus dedos sorprendentemente fríos acariciaron tiernamente mi mejilla. –Pero tengo que hacerlo,- continuo, prácticamente inaudible, -no puedo ser tan egoísta.-

Mi mente estaba gritando '_No ¡No!_' tan fuerte como podía y una ola de desesperación absoluta me inundaba, empecé a sentir como me desmoronaba. Un amplio agujero se abrió en mi pecho y cada respiración se sentía como si me estuviera destrozando, sosteniéndome con los brazos, debilitada por la angustia.

Se inclino y presiono sus labios contra los míos duramente, aplastándolos bajo la fuerza de su beso, sus brazos en mi cintura acercándome más a él. Sus labios se movían como si estuviera tratando de exprimir cada minuto perdido y nuestro futuro roto.

Eventualmente, él se separo y se alejo caminando, no sin dar una última mirada a mi rostro, escaneándolo como si lo memorizara para el futuro. Mi aliento se congelo en mis pulmones y me encontré paralizada, como si fuera una estatua de mármol, una esfinge que nunca cambiaria.

Luego, de repente, me mente se impuso y los alcance, tomando su barbilla obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. –¡Edward!- Grité, negándome a permitir que la histeria fluyera por mi voz, -No tienes que hacer esto.-

Se encogió de hombros y se separo y torció la cabeza, respondiéndome sin emoción, -Su puedo, Bella. Ya hablamos sobre esto.-

-Nosotros no,- informe con firmeza, -Simplemente me informaste lo que planeas hacer. Yo, sin embargo, aun no me decido.- El sarcasmo era fácil de encontrar en mi declaración, la realidad de que el se fuera para no regresar me abrumaba.

-¿Y cuáles serian tus planes?- pregunto desinteresadamente, con la clara idea de que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Simple. Me niego a dejarte ir. No tendrás que hacer ningún auto sacrificio por mí.-

Todavía no me miraba, asique presione mas fuerte hasta que lo hiciera.

-Yo _sé_ que me amas. Y yo también te amo, más de lo que puedo decir. No podemos desperdiciar esto, Edward, solo somos jóvenes una vez en la vida, no tirare esta oportunidad por la distancia. Te amo,- le suplique, humedad comenzando a acumularse en mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando sin argumentos y su mandíbula seguía apretada con firmeza.

Lo oí exhalar un suspiro débil y me acerque a él, escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro y aspirando su olor –Te amo,- lloré en silencio, agarrándome a su chaqueta en un lamentoso intento de última hora para detenerlo.

Se aclaro la garganta y me miro, sus ojos verdes insondablemente profundos y más oscuros de lo normal, capturaron los míos. Poco a poco, levanto una mano temblorosa y sostuvo mi mejilla, usando su dedo pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas que se desbordan de mis ojos.

-Te amo, Bella,- murmuró tranquilo como el viento que calla las ramas de los árboles y le sonreí débilmente a través del mar de lagrimas.

-Te amo demasiado,- respire, y sonrió de la forma torcida que amaba. –Prométeme que no te olvidaras de nosotros,- continúo con seriedad. –Prométeme que no vas a aislarte de tu familia y amigos que te quieres. Prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí.-

Él atrajo su cara más cerca a la mía y su aliento dulce se apodero de mí, me puse de puntitas para que solo una pulgada nos separara. –No lo hare,- prometió, -Bella, nunca podre olvidarte. Eres parte de mí.-

Su rostro se acerco aun más y mis labios se entreabrieron un poco, mi lengua se humedeció. Vi los ojos de Edward seguir su progreso y finalmente se inclino, cerrando la brecha entre nosotros y presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Al principio era suave como una caricia, pero algo pareció apoderarse de él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza, presionándome más y corriendo su lengua por mi labio superior. Respire y su lengua se deslizo en mi boca, bailando con la mía y enterré mis manos en su cabello, embriagándome de él y mi frecuencia cardiaca aumento hasta parecer que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

Los dedos de Edward trazaron lentamente mi espalda, haciéndome temblar y los sentí sonreír a través de nuestro beso. Sujete con mis dedos el corto pelo en su nuca y el suspiro, antes de que sus labios comenzaran a suavizarse y se retirara. No quise pelear con el cuándo se separo aunque podría perderme en uno de sus besos para siempre. Solo nos miramos, maravillados por el calor y el resplandor que habíamos producido.

Edward dio un paso lejos de mí, hacia mi casa, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de manera que me fuera con él. Caminamos despacio lado a lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, solo para sentirme en sus brazos. Su mirada permanecía enganchada a la mía, solo apartándola para abrir la puerta y tirar de mi por las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación, que debía recordar de nuestra infancia, se acerco a la cama y quito las sabanas para que me subiera, me saque los zapatos y me deslice fuera de mi abrigo, que el sostuvo, colgándolo en su brazo cuando me metió en la cama y me arropo.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y me sentí abrumada por el amor y ternura que vi en ellos cuando se inclino a besarme la frente, alisando las sabanas a mí alrededor.

-¿Edward?- Dije en voz baja, apretando la mano que había apartado mí cabello.

-¿Si, Bella?- murmuro y su esencia de apodero de mi cuando lo hizo.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo, por favor?-

Vi como discutía en su mente y sostuve el aliento. Después de un momento, se volvió y puso su abrigo en la silla, se quito sus zapatos dejándolos junto a los míos y se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Tire de él para que quedara sentado contra la cabecera y apoye mi cabeza en su regazo. Él acaricio mi pelo suavemente, desenredándolo y alisándolo con dulzura.

Poco a poco sentí como mi respiración se ralentizo y me quede dormida, la voz de terciopelo de Edward tarareando una canción de cuna para mientras flotaba en sueños.

_Creo que no fue la noche de Edward en la habitacion de Bella que algunas esperaba xD Rosie dice que es su version de Luna Nueva, haber que tanto les gusta :) Necesito una semana de sueño o morire pronto! Edward es perfecto, pero me saca de quizio cuando cree que hace lo correcto cuando no es verdad ¬¬' ¿alguien comparte mi opinion? contiis_


	14. Cuando Hay Paz

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Cuando hay paz**

EPOV

Bella se quedo dormida rápidamente, respirando profundamente acorrucada contra mi pecho, su pelo desplomado sobre mi regazo. Yo era feliz con solo sentarme aquí y verla dormir, asombrado de que un ángel pudiera desear mi presencia. Ella era más de lo que yo podía pedir.

Pase mi mano por su sedoso pelo castaño y su aroma irresistible me llego, transportándome a un estado de calma y bienestar percibido solo cuando éramos niños. Yo ya sabía que los conceptos Bella y familia se entrelazaban para mí y me percate de que no tenía ninguna intención en separarlos. Quería tener un hogar con Bella, quería volver de la guerra y quería hacerla mi esposa, tener hijos con ella y envejecer a su lado.

Pude ver toda mi vida correr frente a mí y mi corazón se lleno de alegría, amenazando con estallar mientras contemplaba lo que nuestro futuro podría ser. No veía ninguna razón para que Bella dijera el 'si' pero, por un momento, me deje llevar por mi fantasía de tener una vida juntos. Llegaría a casa y ella me saludaría con un beso, esperándome radiante en la puerta de nuestro hogar con nuestro pequeños hijos sujetándose a su falda. Compartiríamos todo lo que teníamos y me despertaría cada mañana a su lado, su aroma seductor impregnado en nuestra cama y flotando a mi alrededor mientras dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos.

Sin embargo, mi mente racional comenzó una vez más su coro de dudas y temores. Sabía que no podía pedirle a Bella que se comprometiera conmigo, no podía pedirle que le diera su vida a alguien que se exponía a la muerte en las trincheras. Pero cuando la guerra se acabara, cuando hubiera paz, la haría mía. Me pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerla feliz si ella me aceptaba, marcado como estaba.

Perdido en mis pensamientos y la suave respiración de Bella, encontré mi conciencia siendo arrastrada y me entregue a ella. Dejándola vagar libremente a su antojo. Mis pensamientos siempre volvían hacia Bella, que incluso en mi mente nublosa, era consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío en un intento para sentirse más cómodo.

Yo también debo haberme dormido porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar tumbado en la cama junto a Bella, las sabanas se enredara entorno a ella mientras dormía profundamente a mi lado. Yo estaba curvado alrededor de su cuerpo como si la cuidara del mundo exterior, Quería protegerla, ser su escudo, pero eso no era posible a través del océano. Por lo menos podía asumir que estará a salvo aquí en Forks.

Mi brazo colgaba sin rumbo fijo sobre su cintura, por su propia voluntad, se arrastro hasta por encima de su hombro, pasando mis dedos a través de su clavícula que se asomaba por su camisón. Su hermosa cabellera caoba suelta flotaba sobre la funda crujiente de la almohada, me cautivo y me encontré cepillándolo con mis dedos, escuchando atentamente su respiración.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo y me deleite con la dulce quietud de la madrugada, disfrute del sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella. Contuve la respiración, tratando de captar el momento robado y disfrutarlo, para que durara por los meses o quizás años antes de que vuelva a despertar con Bella a mi lado.

Pero tenía que volver hoy a la delantera, había recibido un telegrama la tarde anterior diciendo que necesitaban con urgencia mi buen esfuerzo y yo no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Hacer lo contrario es arriesgarme al pelotón de fusilamiento y yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Bella no se sienta avergonzada, más que traer humillación a los que amo.

Dividido entre la necesidad de permanecer aquí junto a Bella y el deseo de evitar ser atrapados juntos en la cama, me quede indeciso, acercándola a mí mientras dormía hasta que comencé a escuchar el ruido de casas vecinas señalando que las calles habían comenzado a despertar. Luche contra cada uno de mis fuertes impulsos, me separe de Bella y me deslice de la cama, haciendo una pausa para mirarla. Ella era tan perfecta, tan impresionante y delicada mientras dormía que casi me vuelvo a acostar a su lado, sin importar las consecuencias.

Me acerque a su escritorio en la pared opuesta, y revise los cajones hasta que encontré una hoja de papel en la que rápidamente escribir unas breves líneas. No fueron lo suficiente para expresar todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero será suficiente por ahora. Me volví de puntillas hasta la cama, deslizando el trozo de papel entre sus dedos doblados con la espereza de que lo encontrara cuando se despertara.

Bella suspiro suavemente en sueños y el material que cubría su espalda se removió un poco, las sabanas enredadas deliciosamente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Me agache a y acaricie su cabello, besándola suavemente en la frente antes de retirarme y tomar una última mirada a su rostro durmiendo. Luego me aleje con determinación y abrí la ventana, deslizándome y bajando por el árbol como había hecho muchas veces de niño.

Las calles estaba bastante tranquilas, el canto de los pájaros y el ruido de las ventanas abiertas eran los únicos sonidos que me acompañaban. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí en silencio las escaleras. Pude escuchar los ronquidos de mi padre, provenientes de la habitación principal, y agudizando el oído pude escuchar la suave respiración de Alice.

Aliviado de no haber sido sorprendido saliendo a hurtadillas, entre de puntitas a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, removí las sabanas para que pareciera como si hubiera dormido ahí.

Cuando termine, me hundí en mi silla y escondí mi rostro en mis manos, superado por la enormidad de lo que había hecho. Había dejado que Bella se quedara a mi lado, tener una relación con ella a pesar de mi juicio, y ahora tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias. Tengo que tomar el tren para regresar a la línea de frente esta tarde y no podía enfrentar el hecho de dejar Bella atrás. Ella perseguiría mis pensamientos hasta ser capaz de verla de nuevo y tenerla en mis brazos, lo sabía.

Me incliné lentamente en la silla y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared de tras de mí, exhalando fuertemente, mi mente zumbaba. Me había dado cuenta de que, ahora que había admitido mis sentimientos hacia Bella, no estaría contento con nada que no fuera su mano en la mía, su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa mientras la miraba. Tenía que hacerle saber cómo me sentía, de manera de que cuando yo estuviera fuera, ella nunca dudaría de mi amor.

Golpeado por un destello de inspiración, me levante de la silla y comencé a revolver mi armario, moviendo todo a mi paso en mi búsqueda.

BPOV

Me tomo unos minutos darme cuenta de porque me sentía sola ¿Porque me sentía como si algo faltara? Pronto, me acorde de haberme quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo y el tacto de sus suaves manos acariciando mi cabello.

Suspire cuando mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado, pero seguramente se fue a casa antes de que el pueblo comenzara a despertar. Yo, definitivamente, no quería ser el centro de un escándalo esparcido por la Sra. Stanley a través de Forks.

Por un momento, sin embargo, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado, sin importar las consecuencias. Yo podía enfrentar las malas lenguas si Edward se quedara conmigo, pensé con tristeza. Junto a él, nada podría tocarme.

Sacudiendo mi estado de ánimo fantasioso, me levanté de mi cama y me vestí rápidamente para poder ver a Edward pronto. Me sorprendí cuando una hoja de papel cayó de la ropa de cama al suelo con cautela, como si fuerza venenosa.

Me agache y la tome entre mi dedos, vi mi nombre escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Edward. Lo desplegué con avidez, sintiendo como un niño pequeño en una mañana de navidad.

_Bella,_

_Lo siento, tenía que irme mientras tú seguías durmiendo pero no quería ser atrapado en tu habitación por tu padre. No estoy seguro de que hubiera disfrutado su reacción, sobre todo porque sé que tiene un arma escondido en algún lugar de su dormitorio ¿Recuerdas cuando nos la enseño, brillante y nueva, la primavera pasada?_

_Ayer por la tarde recibí un telegrama de mi general diciendo que debía volver a la línea de frente tan pronto como sea posible. Tomare el tren esta tarde y continuare mi camino en un barco de suministro. Lamento tener que volver tan pronto, si fuera por mí, jamás lo haría._

_Realmente me gustaría volver a verte antes de partir, si tú quieres, te voy a esperar en mi casa. Realmente espero que vengas._

_Te amo, _

_Edward._

No sabía si reír o llorar, a veces no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward ¿Cómo podía pensar que no querría verlo de nuevo? Desde que me había despeado hace un minuto, había estado prácticamente contando los segundos para sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el volver a Francia pronto. Solo había estado en casa por unos días y apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. Era realmente cruel separarnos tan pronto después de que dijera que me amaba y maldije la guerra, los generales y la carrera alemana en conjunto, que lo alejaban de mí.

Corrí escaleras abajo, pero mi pie se enredo con mi falda y casi volé por ellas, pero me sujete a la barandilla en el último minuto. Sonreí con ironía y me dirigí a la concina para preparar el desayuno, vagamente notando que no había estado tan entusiasmada, y tan torpe, desde algún tiempo. Emocionada ante la idea de pasar unas cuantas horas con Edward, con suerte podíamos tener un poco de tiempo a solas.

Me senté en la misma al mismo tiempo que mi padre bajaba las escaleras, luciendo alegre y descansado mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Bella,- saludo radiantemente, me sentí satisfecha al ver que su salud y su ánimo mejoraban.

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-

-Sí, sí,- respondió sin tomarle importancia, sacudiendo la mano y me morid el labio para ocultar mi sonrisa. Un gesto tan parecido de mi padre, no quería admitir mi debilidad o aceptar ayuda. Éramos tan parecidos.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- Me pregunto y moví la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nada en particular ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, me preguntaba si estarías bien mientras me voy de pesca con Edward. Hemos encontrado un lugar donde los peses grandes muerden, pero no quiero dejarte sola todo el día.-

-No le preocupes por mí,- le asegure, -Podría ir donde los Masen y pasar el tiempo allí.- Decidí dejar de lado la esperanza de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en los brazos de Edward, el corazón de mi padre no podría soportar eso.

Se animo ante la idea de que visitara a los Masen y pregunto interesadamente, -¿Crees que vas a ver a Alice? Ha sido un buen tiempo desde que ella se ha pasado por aquí.- Parecía malhumorado y rodé mis ojos a escondidas cuando estaba ocupado con su desayuno. A sus ojos, Alice nunca se equivocaba, ella era perfecta.

-Sí, estoy segura de que estará allí,- le dije, cuidando mi tono de voz. –Le preguntare cuando planea visitarnos nuevamente.-

-No, no, no la molestes con eso,- soplo su comida y dio un gran bocado, no baje la guardia esperando que continuara con la conversación.

-¿Dónde está el lugar de pesca milagrosa, entonces?- Pregunte mientras comíamos.

-A pocos kilometro a las afueras de la ciudad, en el recodo del rio. Edward jura que es el mejor lugar.-

-¿A pocos kilómetros, papá? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejártelas con eso?-

-Sí, Bella. Voy a estar bien,- murmuro casi como un niño pequeño. Y una vez más, me vi obligada a ocultar mi sonrisa. –No deberías tratarme como a un bebe.-

-Lo siento,- le dije sinceramente, ocultando mi preocupación con una cálida sonrisa. –Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. El invierno no ha sido muy bueno para ti.-

-Lo sé, Bells, lo sé, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora. De hecho, no me había sentido tan bien en años. Tú cuidas bien de mí, lo sabes.-

Le sonreí con calidez y sentí mi sonrojo empezar a deslizarse por mi rostro. Me puse de pie de un salto y me dirigí a la cocina, me negué a encontrar su mirada hasta que la cocina estuvo impecable y la vajilla reluciente.

Me voltee y le pregunte, -¿Necesitas algo para el viaje? ¿Un sándwich?-

-No, no,- agito la mano de nuevo. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. -Elizabeth se encargara de todo.-

Lo vi partir, y no pude detener la preocupación que me embargaba siempre que hablada de ejercitar un poco. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su cara y actitud eran más alegres de lo que había visto en meses.

Corrí a mi cuarto, cepille mi cabello y me hice una trenza, que bajaba sorprendentemente por mi cabeza y mis hombros, dándome una rápida mirada al espejo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Usualmente me preocupaba de verme bien, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de esas cosas, solo habían unas pocas horas antes de que tren que alejaría a Edward de mi partiera.

Camine por la calle tan rápido como pude, llegando a la puerta principal de los Masen rápidamente. Salude entusiasmada a la Sra. Crowley, quien paseaba a sus perros. Me abrí paso con cautela y llame a la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta de inmediato por Edward, quien estaba un poco sonrojado y sostenía un trozo de pan en su mano. Por un momento o dos, lo mire fijamente, guardando cada detalle, atónita por su perfección. Él tampoco se movió y casi hubiera pensado que hacía lo mismo, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que yo estaba lejos de ser impresionante.

Finalmente, me sacudí de mi parálisis y di un paso hacia él, mis ojos clavados en los suyos mientras yo cerraba la brecha entre nosotros. Sin embargo, en ese momento una pequeña Alice apareció de la nada, empujando a Edward para abrazarme, envolviendo sus brazos de forma segura alrededor de mi cintura. Me sorprendió, grite sin aliento y Edward cayó en un ataque de risas por la expresión de mi rostro.

-Te amo, Bella,- chillo, después de que había recuperado la capacidad para respirar, me abrazo rápidamente y se rio junto a Edward. –Eres la mejor,- grito, agitando sus delgados brazos y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza torpemente.

-Estoy bastante sorprendida,- agregue con sequedad,- pero ¿hay alguna razón en especial por mi brillantez esta mañana?-

-¡Lo hiciste! Lo imposible. Edward y Jasper son amigos.- Me dijo feliz y mi cabeza se disparo en dirección a Edward. Levanté las cejas interrogante y él puso los ojos en blanco, lo que tome como una confirmación.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias,- grito y me quede aturdida mientras ella bailaba con júbilo a mi alrededor.

-De nada,- murmuré, incapaz de quitar mi mirada del rostro de Edward, él hizo una mueca ligeramente.

-Es cierto ¿no es así, Edward?- presiono Alice, saltando encima de él, mirándolo expectante.

-Bueno, yo no diría eso exactamente, Alice,- dijo incomodo. -Quiero decir, todavía no estoy seguro de confiar en ese hombre. Además, tú eres demasiado joven para tener un pretendiente.- Término con desaprobación y el ceño fruncido.

-No soy más joven que tu,- respondió astutamente, mandándome dardos con una mirada astuta donde nos encontrábamos. Me sonroje al instante, traicionada por la culpa, y ella levanto una ceja sagazmente como yo tartamudeaba y balbuceaba.

Edward frunció el ceño en señal de advertencia a Alice y se volvió dirigiéndose a mí, haciendo un gesto para que lo sugiera en la casa. –No te preocupes por Alice,- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oiga cuando entre y cerro al puerta. –Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando. Vamos a sentarnos a la sala.-

-Lo que tu digas,- ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente y nos miro por sobre su hombro, -voy a estar arriba si me necesitan,- ahogo una risita cuando se fue.

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo al sofá, sentándose y tirándome a su regazo. Me apoye contra su pecho, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y preguntando en voz baja, -¿Cómo es que Alice sabe? -

Lo sentí suspirar y alzar su mano hacia su cabeza, seguramente para pasar la mano por su cabello que apenas estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo después de las trincheras. –No estoy seguro,- admitió finalmente, -Ella es muy observadora y casi parece tener un sexto sentido cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas. No se puede mantener un secreto con ella,- me advirtió con ironía y levanto mi mano para besar el dorso.

Acurruque mis dedos en torno a su cuello, disfrutando de contacto y alce mi rostro para mirar su expresión. Parecía casi divertido, pero su sonrisa salpicaba irritación por su perceptible hermana.

-¿Le contara a tus padres?- susurré y lo sentí suspirar de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Quizás.-

Me queje y escondí mi rostro en mis manos, moviendo la cabeza con aprehensión.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó, sonando herido y rápidamente mire hacia arriba, dando marcha atrás para borrar la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Por supuesto que no sería _malo_, simplemente no es la manera en la que me gustaría que se enteraran. Prefiero guardar esto para nosotros mismos por el momento,- le suplique, sabiendo que si mantenía esa expresión de dolor le gritaría al mundo que estábamos enamorados. Afortunadamente, su expresión se disolvió y presiono sus labios contra mi frente, sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos.

Aliviada de haber sido perdonada, me relaje en su abrazo y pase mis manos por su cuello y hombros, trazando los músculos de sus brazos con mis dedos. Se alejo de mi frente y agacho la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, la suya era ardiente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Mi respiración se entrecorto y mis ojos se cerraron esperando el encuentro de nuestros labios, pero cuando el contacto no llego, los abrí con confusión. Me estremecí cuando vi la cara de Edward a menos de una pulgada de la mía, una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios. Se rio de mi reacción, sus ojos brillando con alegría y cierta añoranza.

Mirando su bello rostro, algo en mi se rompió y enrede mi mano en su pelo, tirando de él para poder aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero pronto me acerco más y paso sus brazos por mi espalda, enviando un hormigueo por mi columna. Cuando llego a mis omoplatos, trazo pautas en la piel de mi cuello con la punta de sus dedos y me estremecí, presionándome más fuerte contra su pecho. Su mano se arrastro desde mi cuello a mi cabello, pasando sus dedos por mi trenza hasta la cinta. Con un rápido tirón, se decido de ella y mi cabello callo suelto por mi espalda. Con movimientos lentos, desenredo mi cabello y me fundí en su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de mantener el mío.

Separándose de mis labios, Edward acaricio mi barbilla y comenzó a presionar suaves besos por mi garganta provocando que cerrara los ojos, apretando fuertemente mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Se abrió camino desde la base de mi garganta al costado mi cuello lentamente, y hasta mi mandíbula, presionando detrás de mi oído con un beso final.

Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, los dos estábamos respirando con dificultad, sus ojos parecían más suaves y mucho más intensos que antes. Podía escuchar mi corazón tronando en mi pecho y el hacía lo mismo, como si acabara de correr un maratón. Con cuidado, para no perder el equilibrio, pego su cabeza a mi pecho, su oreja en el punto donde podía oír los latidos de mi corazón.

Su mano cepillaba mi cabello y la dejo ahí, amortiguándolo mientras escuchaba mi ritmo cardiaco. Poco a poco, nuestras respiración volvieron a la normalidad y me separe de su regazo, decidiendo que distancia sería útil para lo que quería decir.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos interrogante y me mordí el labio, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. La verdad es que había pasado gran parte de la noche y esta mañana y por fin había llegado a una conclusión. El océano no me separaría de él, simplemente no podía, y no lo permitiría, por lo que lo seguiría a Francia. Vivir en Forks prácticamente me estaba volviendo loca, encadenada a mi papel de joven respetable, totalmente incapaz de hacer algo útil.

Necesitaba una ocupación, algo que pudiera hacer para hacerme sentir que me necesitaban, algún uso o propósito. Si Edward luchaba por nuestro país, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerme voluntaria. Y así, me había decido. Me preferiría a mi misma como una enfermera y trabajaría cerca de la línea de frente. Tenía que hacer algo y esto parecía la solución perfecta, yo no podía sentarme aquí y seguir preocupándome.

El único problema con este plan era mi padre y su salud, yo sabía que este era el obstáculo que me impediría partir. Si el decaía, yo nunca sería capaz de partir, no importa cuánto lo quisiera, jamás sería capaz de abandonarlo en un mal estado. Por lo tanto, era de mi alivio y alegría que se encontrara de buen humor y buena salud, esto me dio la esperanza de poder cumplir mi ambición. Los Masen se ocuparían de él en mi ausencia, de eso estaba segura.

Lo único que faltaba era contárselo a Edward.

De pie frente a él, cuadre los hombros y tome una respiración profunda, él me miro con recelo.

-Bella ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con cautela y de pronto encontré mi coraje y mi voz.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte.- Su mirada me alentó a seguir y continué, -voy a inscribirme para ser enfermera.-

-¿Una enferma?- preguntó desconcertado. –Pero, Bella, tú odias el olor de la sangre.-

Hablo como si le estuviera explicando algo simple a un niño y eso inmediatamente me irrito.

-Puede ser, pero encontrare la manera de superarlo. Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo soportar, no deberías subestimarme.- Sus ojos se disculparon pero no le di la oportunidad de intervenir y continúe, -quiero ir a la línea de frente.-

Abrió sus ojos y su boca en lo que solo pude asumir terror abyecto, parecía incapaz de formar una palabra. Aproveché su repentino silencio. –A lo mejor si estoy cerca podemos vernos más amenudeo. Haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ti,- termine en silencio, rogándole que entendiera.

-¿Vas a correr el riesgo de perder tu vida para estar conmigo?- Gritó y solo asentí, sin mirarla a la cara.

Farfulló por unos momentos más antes de explotar finalmente, el miedo y la ira en su voz me asusto.

-Bella ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- casi grito y me aparte de él, -No puedes ir a la línea de frente ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?-

Me quede delante de él, escondiéndome detrás de mi cabello, con miedo de alzar la mirada y encontrar humo saliendo de sus orejas o ver la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

-¡No te dejare partir!- grito, siendo presa del pánico y mi mirada siguió su cuerpo caminando frenético por la sala.

-¿No _me_ dejaras ir?- pregunté peligrosamente con calma pero él no pareció entender el tono de advertencia en mi voz.

-No lo permitiré. No puedo, no puedo.- Casi parecía como si estuviera delirando pero ya había agraviado demasiado la situación.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decir que puedo hacer y que no,- le dije con frialdad y me miro horrorizado ante el cruel tono de mi voz. Apague mis instinto, mis impulsos y trate de calmarme y hablarle, decirle que yo hacia lo que yo quería, enfocándome en consolidar mi punto. –Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca y no te permito dictarme lo que debo hacer.-

Dejo caer su rostro en sus manos y me arrepentí de inmediato de mi dureza. Me senté en el sofá a su lado y apoye una mano provisoriamente sobre su hombro. Suavice mi voz para que sonara amable pero aun firme y le dije, -Ya no soy una niña, Edward. No necesito que siempre me protejan. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.-

Se quejo un poco y hundió más la cabeza en sus manos, tomando una respiración profunda, como si quisiera decir algo. Sin embargo, di un salto antes de que pudiera decir las palabras. –No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, Edward, pero me gustaría tener tu apoyo. ¿Puedes darme eso?-

Durante un tiempo no se movió y yo permanecí inmóvil junto a él, aguantando la respiración en espera de su reacción. Finalmente, levanto la cabeza y me miro, una mirada llena de honestidad y sinceridad.

-Si es tu decisión, Bella, te apoyare,- dijo despacio, casi como si quisiera posponer la realización de lo que estaba diciendo. Le sonreí agradecida, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de decir algo, él levanto la mano para detenerme. –Sin embargo, te recomiendo que lo reconsideres a conciencia. No te puedes imaginar lo que es estar rodeado de muerte y sufrimiento en todo momento. No quiero eso para nadie, y menos para ti, Bella. Quisiera que te quedaras para siempre aquí, segura y feliz.- Tomo mi mano, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se ablandaron, capturando los míos.

-Pero Edward,- insistí, necesitaba que él entendiera.- No soy feliz. Puedo estar segura, pero me estoy volviendo loca atrapada aquí, inútil y olvidada. Nunca he sido una de las que se encierran en la cocina, y tú lo sabes. Tengo que hacer algo y si me convierto en enfermera estaré más cerca de ti. Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Él me miro a los ojos desesperadamente por un rato, como si tratara de disuadirme con la mirada, pero finalmente admitió su derrota y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto, aunque su rostro retrataba claramente que ya sabía la respuesta. No conteste, pero asentí tristemente, acariciando su mejilla en la palma de mi mano en un débil intento de borrar la tristeza de su rostro. Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me acerque e su rostro, besando suavemente sus mejillas y alrededor de sus ojos, cerrando sus parpados con mis labios. Cuando termine, volvió a suspirar suavemente y nuestras miradas se encontraron, ninguno de nosotros la rompió.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se separo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apretando algo en sus manos.

-Tengo algo que me gustaría darte,- murmuro en voz baja y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los míos, su mirada era suave y cálida con solo un toque de tristeza, traicionado por la conversación que acabábamos de tener.

No dije nada, solo lo mire confundida, sin comprender a que se refería.

Abrió la palma de su mano y mire con curiosidad lo que tenia, todavía sin comprender lo que quería decir. Tomo algo en sus dedos, que reconocí como una cadena de plata y la levanto al aire, mostrando una cruz plateada. Fruncí el ceño, perpleja, sin comprender porque el querría darme algo a mí.

-Es hermoso,- dije, y de repente me di cuenta de lo que se balanceaba en sus dedos con sencillez y elegancia.

Al ver mi evidente desconcierto, Edward explico en voz baja. –Era de mi abuela. ¿Recuerdas cuando murió, hace unos diez años?- Asentí y el continuo, -Me dejo esto en su voluntad y me recuerda a ella, siempre lo usaba. Mi abuelo se lo había dado cuando eran jóvenes.- Hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera perdido en un recuerdo. –Quiero dártelo,- respiro, con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los míos, sosteniendo mi mirada de una manera en la que solo él podía.

-¿Para mí?- Susurré con incertidumbre, alzando un dedo para acariciar la delicada cadena.

-Para ti,- confirmo, acercándose de manera que teníamos solo unos centímetros de distancia. –Quiero que tengas algo que te recuerda a mí. Algo que te haga pensar en mi cuando este lejos.-

-Edward, no necesitas regalarme nada para que me acuerde de ti,- comencé pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios para detenerme.

-¿Por favor?- pregunto y me derretí ante el tono dulce de su voz. -¿Lo usaras por mí?-

-Por supuesto que sí,- le asegure y su rostro se ilumino con una brillante sonrisa.

Indicándome que me pusiera de pie, me voltio suavemente por los hombres y se paro detrás de mí, ajustando la cadena en mi cuello. Observe con asombro como la abrochaba, su mano rozando mi mandíbula y mi clavícula, también mi nuca después de haberla asegurado. Levante la pequeña cruz para admirar su belleza, mirando la danza de los grabados sobre la plata provocados par la luz del sol de la ventana.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz fue baja y fornida, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. –Mis abuelos era muy felices juntos, creo que no traerá suerte. Estuvieron casados durante treinta y cinco años.-

-Gracias Edward,- susurré, incapaz de decir algo mas, pero parecía que era todo lo que necesitaba. Se inclino hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura de forma segura por mi espalda y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para que ambos admiráramos la cruz juntos.

-Se ve hermoso en ti,- murmuró y volví la cabeza rosando su nariz con la mía. Inclinando la cabeza, me beso con ternura, sus labios casi era un susurro contra los míos, contando su propia historia. No había ninguna necesidad de nuevas palabras o explicaciones, ninguna obligación de hablar o escuchar. Solo estábamos aquí, el uno con el otro, y yo sabía que no habría otro lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera este. Cuando haya paz, me prometí a mí misma, jamás dejaría sus brazos.

_Eso estuvo completamente meloso. ¿Quién apoya la decisión de Bella? Yo me pongo de su lado, siempre he sido el tipo de chica que quiere hacer algo útil con su vida xD Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta increíble novela, gracias Rosie por crear esta magnífica historia :) contiis._

_PD: Creen que lleguemos a los 100 reviews en este capítulo?_


	15. Ido, Ido De Nuevo

_**Nota:** __Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_RosieWilde sugirió que escucharan la canción The Scientist de Coldplay para este capítulo, ella la escucho cuando lo escribía y la verdad es que a mí me ayudo. Si quieren probar, yo les aviso cuando la tienen que empezar :) Y pasamos los 100 reviews! muchisimas gracias!_

**Ido, Ido de nuevo.**

EPOV

Mi madre se aferraba a mi brazo en la cocina, sollozando en voz alta y secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje. Había empacado mis pocos artículos personales en mi maleta y yo estaba listo para partir, el tren estaba previsto para salir en media hora.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Bella, saboreando cada momento que pasamos juntos antes de que fuéramos cruelmente separados de nuevo. Ella se paso la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucada en mi regazo y no había mejor manera de pasar la tarde que con ella en mis brazos. Las horas habían volado como un sueño y muy pronto llego el momento de mi partida.

Ahora me dedicaba a tomar la desagradable tarea de despedirme de la casa en la que crecí, por segunda vez en el año. Parecía que el daño era mas esta vez, sin saber si algún día volvaria, como si la herida no estuviera curada y ya se estuviera desgarrando de nuevo. Mi familia no estaba haciendo fácil mi retirada y mi madre había tratado de contenerme físicamente, impidiéndome salir.

Una rápida mirada sobre la cabeza de ella me mostro la oscura expresión de mi padre, de aspecto demacrado. Yo sabía que había interrumpido su viaje de pesca con el padre de Bella para que pudiera pasar algún tiempo conmigo antes de partir, y, aunque apreciaba el gesto, sabiendo que se preocupaba por si solo lo hacía más difícil. Pareció deprimirse más y esquive su mirada, no podía permitirme sentir compasión o culpa o sino nunca saldría. Tenía que ser despistado.

Sin embargo, no era una tarea fácil. Alice no quitaba sus ojos de mí, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos bien abiertos aguantando la humedad que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Trate de evitar su mirada tanto como me fue posible, pero mis ojos se dirigían inconscientemente hacia su expresión lastimera, como si fuera un imán. Era evidente que no podría escapar sin alboroto ni ceremonia.

Mirando el reloj intencionadamente por tercera vez en diez minutos, me aclare la garganta con fuerza. –Realmente necesito irme ahora,- les dije deliberadamente, pero nadie se movió. Suspirando con resignación me separe de los brazos de mi madre, lo más suave que pude y me agache para tirar mi mochila sobre mi hombro. Esto provoco nuevos sollozos de parte de mi madre y la humedad en los ojos de Alice creció amenazantemente, al borde de fluir por sus mejillas.

-Adiós,- murmuré con tristeza y salí, pero fui interrumpido por un coro de gritos y un chillido de mi madre.

-¡Espera!- gritó y se lanzo hacia delante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Por mucho que quería, no me deje descansar en el abrazo materno, pero se lo devolví con torpeza mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho. Después de unos momentos, me separe y la sujete con firmeza, endureciendo mi corazón contra su dolor.

-Ahora me tengo que ir,- dije y ella empezó a temblar como una hoja y se agarro a mis manos.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó, un poco histerica, y mi padre se acerco a consolarla, calmándola con suaves murmullos. Asentí y me mando una sonrisa forzada, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Tire de mi mano liberándome de las suyas, estrechando mi derecha con mi padre, mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en mi hombro. –Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo,- me aseguro y asentí con gravedad, conmovido por sus elogios. Mi madre hipo en voz alta y me acerque para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda.

De repente, Alice estaba a mi lado y me tiro en un apretado abrazo, tirando de mí hacia abajo para alcanzar su estatura y besar mi mejilla. Se acerco a mi oído para que nuestros padres no nos oyeran y susurro, -gracias, Edward, por aceptar a Jasper. Él me hace feliz.-

Cuando se aparto, las lágrimas por fin se desbordaron y caían libremente por sus mejillas, le entregue mi pañuelo para que se limpiara. Ella suspiro y me dio una sonrisa acusadora y tomo una de mías manos entre las suyas mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuida de ti misma, Alice,- insistí con seriedad y ella asintió con garantía de calidad.

Con un apretón final de manos me aleje de la familia que amaba, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. No quedaba nada que decir por lo que nadie rompió el silencio. Di un vistazo final en su dirección, tratando de memorizar sus rostros para los largos meses por venir. Ellos me miraban directamente, inmóviles, hasta que di la vuelta y me marche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me aleje rápidamente de las casas, esforzándome para bloquear el penetrante gemido que emanaba de mi casa, poniendo el mayor espacio posible entre mi familia y yo.

Corrí por la calle con la cabeza gacha para no encontrarme con la mirada de los transeúntes, solo alcé la vista cuando un par de zapatos se negó a salir de mi camino. A regañadientes levante la cabeza, mi mirada se cruzo con los ojos marrones más hermosos que había visto y antes de que pudiera recogerme a mí mismo, mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho.

Ella solo me miro, entornando los ojos con recelo, su expresión facial apenas enmascaraba el dolor evidente en su rostro. –No pensabas irte sin despedirte, ¿verdad?- preguntó en voz baja, apenas en un susurró, mirándome fijamente de pie frente a mí, inmóvil.

No pude responder, pero tampoco pude alejar mi mirada de su rostro, mis ojos se movieron por cada contorno de sus exquisitas características. Su expresión era cuidadosamente neutral, pero podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos y sentí como su tristeza me inundaba a mí también.

Le había insistido a mi familia que no me acompañaran a la estación, prefiriendo escapar tan tranquilamente como había llegado. No podía enfrentar las despedidas que su presencia me hubiera hecho pagar y no quería poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad con una separación emocional. Por esa misma razón, me había olvidado de decirle a Bella la hora de mi tren y como un cobarde me había querido ir sin despedirme de ella. Estaba seguro de que, tan fuerte como me jactaba de ser, me vendría abajo si ella estaba ahí para despedirme.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella estaba delante de mí, mirándome como si pudiera ver directamente en mi mente y no pude fingir más, Sacudí la cabeza en silencio y ella alzo las cejas con escepticismo, ella sabia cuales eran mis intenciones.

Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, profundizando el color con la presión de sus dientes. –Edward, no te puedes ocultar para siempre. Sé que es difícil para ti pero no puedes ocultarte de los demás. Te queremos y nos merecemos una despedida decente, desaparecer tranquilamente puede ser más fácil para ti pero no es justo para nosotros.-

El fuerte viento de febrero azoto si abrigo, empujándola, y ella se a sujeto con más fuerza a su propio cuerpo. Sus labios y mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio, cuando tome su mano note sus dedos fríos como el hielo. –Lo siento. He sido egoísta,- le dije seriamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Su boca se abrió un poco con sorpresa y su lengua salió como una flecha para humedecer sus labios agrietados. Observe con avidez como corrió con delicadeza por su labio inferior. De pronto, sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaron y antes de darme cuenta, estaba acercándome a su cálido cuerpo. –Pensé que podía ahorrarte un prolongado adiós,- dije en voz naja, -pero estaba tratando de ahorrármelo yo mismo. Cuando te veo, siento que no puedo irme.-

Se estremeció levemente mientras la miraba profundamente hacia abajo y ella atrapo su labio entre sus dientes. -¿Me perdonas?- respiré y sus ojos me miraron momentáneamente antes de asentir. -¿Quieres venir conmigo a la estación?- Le pregunte mientras deslizaba una de mis manos por su brazo, su hombro y la deje bajo su mandíbula.

Se relajo junto a mí y asintió, me agache y bese su boca rápidamente antes de tomar su mano en la mía. Las miradas de la gente ya no me molestaban tanto, ahora que Bella estaba conmigo me sentía impenetrable, como si nadie pudiera tocarme cuando ella estaba cerca. Deseé poder llevarme esta sensación a las trincheras.

Apreté su mano en la mía mientras caminábamos, robándole miradas secretas por el rabillo del ojo. Dijimos muy poco, prefiriendo pasar estos últimos minutos el uno con el otro, sin la necesidad de palabras. Me sentía arrinconado con una bomba de relojería, cada segundo que pasaba devoraba más de la mecha. Nuestro tiempo juntos se agotaba y nuestra frágil relación pronto se destrozaría.

Llegamos a la estación demasiado pronto y el tren estaría allí en menos de diez minutos. Nos quedamos de pie, torpemente al principio, ninguno de nosotros sabía como manejar esta despedida que parecía hacer tato daño después de las pocas horas felices que habíamos pasado juntos.

_Play The Scientist_

Moviéndome lentamente para no sacarla de su ensimismamiento, di u paso más cerca de ella y acaricie su mejilla. Parpadeo un poco ante mi tacto pero se obligo a mantenerlos abiertos, sus profundos ojos marrones se engancharon a los míos.

Ella se deslizo hacia adelante presionándose contra mí, sin romper nuestra mirada, y me rodeo con sus brazos de forma segura. Suspire y la atraje hacia mí, deslizando mi mano desde su mejilla hasta su espalda, deteniéndome en su cuellos y su mandíbula para sentir su suave piel. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y ella volvió su cabeza, apoyándole contra mi pecho de manera de que parecíamos una sola persona. Encajábamos a la perfección y fui más consciente que nunca de lo que dejaría atrás cuando partiera en ese tren.

Mirando a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que la oscuridad comenzaba a caer sobre la estación, trepando sobre nosotros, preparándose para arrancarla lejos de mí en cualquier momento. Bella parecía evitar la oscuridad y cuando me separara, sabía que se ceñiría sobre ella.

Suspire profundamente y la acerqué mas a mí. –El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.- Medité en silencio y ella me miro interrógate. Moví la cabeza y trate de moldear mi cuerpo aun más cerca del suyo.

Me di cuenta de que cada segundo cuenta y me vi obligado a hacerle saber cómo me sentía por ella. Incline mi cabeza para que mi boca rozara su oreja y susurré, -Te amo, Bella.- De pronto, las palabras parecían insuficientes, pero mi cerebro revuelto no podía evocar otras palabras.

-Lo sé,- murmuró en respuesta y me relaje un poco. Bella no necesitaba que yo dijera algo e voz alta, ella entendía lo que quería decir, como nadie más podría. Alzo la cabeza y respiro, -yo también te amo.-

Sonreí e respuesta. –Lo sé.-

El tiempo no importaba mientras estábamos entrelazados de tal manera que no era capaz de decir donde terminaba un cuerpo y el otro empezaba. Podía haber pasado horas o segundos, sin embargo, fuimos perturbados por un ruido de traqueteo que revolvió mi estomago. Sentí a Bella rígida en mis brazos y una rápida mirada sobre su cabeza me confirmo que el tren ya se encontraba en la estación.

Bella alejo su cara de mi pecho y se volvió para que pudiera ver las silenciosas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella era hermosa, incluso cuando estaba llorando y mi corazón se partió en dos ante el pensamiento de abandonarla. Acaricie su rostro e silencio, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus brillantes ojos. –Bella,- empecé pero me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada,- insistió y yo cumplí, besando suavemente la punta de su dedo. Su otra mano llego hasta mi cuello y retorció mi pelo entre sus dedos, tirado de mi de modos que nuestros labios estaban a pulgadas de distancia. Se puso de puntillas y presiono sus labios con fuerza contra los míos, su lengua corrió como dardos por mi labio inferior. Envolví un brazo con fuerza a su alrededor, profundizando el beso, y deje mi otra mano arrastrarse por su espalda, moldeándose a su cuello, encontrando la cadena y mi cruz e su cuello.

Demasiado pronto, se separo de mí, las lagrimas seguían derramándose por su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacía el tren. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero mi mente era un caos. En consecuencia, ella fue la primera en hablar, dando un paso atrás y cepillando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. –Edward, vas a perder el tren.-

No pude separar mis ojos de su rostro, asentí con la cabeza y tome mi mochila, caminando de espaldas hasta que sentí la manija de la puerta del tren detrás de mí. Apartándome por un momento, la abrí y entre, arrojando mi bolso en el suelo. Con la puerta del tren entre abierta, saque la cabeza y mis ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Bella hasta que la encontré, de pie, mirándome con tristeza en la plataforma.

Ella se acerco mas al tren de modo que podía distinguir su voz sobre el ruido del tren. –Vuelve a mí,- rogo y alargue mi brazo tomando su mano en la mía.

-Lo hare,- prometí, mi voz ahogada y áspera, -te lo prometo.- Yo haría cualquier cosa para cumplir esa promesa y, contra todo pronóstico, encontraría la forma de volver a casa para que pudiéramos estar juntos. En ese momento, el tren partió, y me prometí que viviría por Bella, no importa lo que me tome. De alguna manera lo haría, no importa cómo, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Sonó el silbato y ninguno de los dos se movió, mirándonos desesperadamente el uno al otro. Debajo de mí, el tren comenzó a moverse y su mano dejo la mía, pero mis ojos se quedaron con Bella. Abrió la boca como si fuerza a hablar pero el tren siguió llevándome lejos, aumentado la velocidad al aproximarse a la curva. Me incline por la puerta, agarrándome a la última visión de su rostro a través de la turbia oscuridad hasta que doblamos.

De repente, arboles surgieron a ambos lados y no pude divisar la estación, no pude ver a Bella. Desesperado, corrí al otro lado del tren y abrí la ventana, pero fue inútil. La plataforma estaba demasiado lejos, oscurecida por el bosque. Y con eso, fui separado de ella, arrancado de su lado por la distancia y el deber, y me sentí colapsado.

Temblando, me hundí en un asiento, haciendo caso omiso a los otros pasajeros que me miraban con preocupación y alarma. No me importaba lo que pensaban, no me importaba nada, ella se había ido de nuevo y yo camino de regreso a mi propio infierno.

_Edward se fue y quería irse sin despedirse… este capítulo es triste :( cuéntenme si escucharon a coldplay, Rosie querría saberlo :D ¿Qué hubiera hecho ustedes si Edward su hubiera ido sin despedirse? Reviews, por favor :) contiis_


	16. Exposición

**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de RosieWilde, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Exposición**

BPOV

Las lágrimas caían constantemente por mis mejillas hasta la comisura de mis labios, machando mi rostro con ese liquido caliente que se enfriaba rápidamente con el aire invernal. Observe como el tren desaparecía de la estación, doblando la curva que lo llevaría lejos de mí y yo estaba congelada en este andén desierto, mis ojos miraban sin emoción donde lo había visto por última vez antes de que despareciera de mi vista.

Mientras que la realización de su partida me golpeaba lentamente, las lágrimas corrían tan rápido que no podía ver a través de ellas, por más rápido que parpadeara no desaparecerían. Lunchando con contener el llanto que amenazaba con romper, me hundí lentamente en la tierra de modo que mis rodillas estaban apoyadas en las piedras congeladas, con la cabeza gacha, me deje llevar por la miseria. Me sentía afligida, no como si alguien me hubiera dejado, sino como si alguien hubiese muerto. La parte feliz, despreocupada, contenta de mi había sido arrancada de mí y yo sabía que solo existía por y para Edward. Él era mi motivo, la razón para todo y no sabía cómo le haría frente a la vida sin él junto a mí.

Un sollozo ahogado abandono mi garganta y deje de retener los siguientes, mi respiración era entrecortada y las lágrimas me abrumaban. Una de mis manos se deslizo hacia mi garganta para estrechar la cruz de plata, sosteniéndola con reverencia, como si pudiera traer a Edward de vuelta.

Era totalmente ajena a todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor cuando una voz rompió mi soledad con consternación, -¿señorita?-

Sin comprender, mire hacia arriba para ver al jefe de la estación contemplándome con preocupación. Extendió una mano, dejándola descasar en mi hombro pero luego la retiro, nervioso, y presiono con ansiedad, -señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-

Me di cuenta del estado en el que estaba, mis mejillas manchadas con lágrimas frescas y mis ojos rojos, pero no pude reunir la energía para prestarle atención. Él me miro de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través de sus gafas y su rostro se ilumino en reconocimiento. –Usted es la Srta. Isabella, ¿no? ¿La hija de Charlie Swan?-

Asentí vagamente y él me sonrió animosamente, apoyado su mano suavemente en mi hombro. –Por supuesto que conozco a Charlie. Hemos salido de pesca un par de veces, él se ha pasado por aquí y lo he visto con su uniforme cuando hay algún problema. Charlie es un buen hombre.-

Mientras él hablaba, yo solo lo miraba, incapaz de seguir su charla mientras una parte de mí viajaba se alejaba más y más. Finalmente, él pareció recordar que me encontraba arrodillada en la plataforma, así que dirigió su atención hacia mí y pregunto con genuina preocupación, -¿Qué sucede, Señorita Isabella?-

No dije nada y lo mire sin comprender, su viejo rostro arrugado en consternación. –¿Era tu hombre joven, el que acaba de partir en ese tren?- Mis labios se abrieron un poco como si quisiera hablar, pero los palabras nunca salieron, así que asentí en silencio.

-No, no ahora,- dijo con dulzura y me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie. Accedí a su gesto y cuando estuve de pie frete a él, él acaricio mi mano en un gesto reconfortante. –Él vas a estar bien. Volverá pronto a casa.-

Mire su rostro y pregunte con una voz más aguda de lo que pensaba, -señor, ¿tiene usted un hijo en la guerra?-

El asintió con la cabeza tristemente y respondió. –Sí, mi niño fue a luchar contra los alemanes como muchos.-

-¿Y usted se preocupa por él?- Le pregunté con suavidad e incline la cabeza.

-Lo hago, pero él es un buen chico, un chico fuerte. Es un buen soldado como cualquier otro.-

Asentí con la cabeza y apreté su mano en señal de gratitud, mis lágrimas secándose finalmente con el frio viento. –Gracias por su amabilidad,- le dije con tanto entusiasmo como fui capaz y él sonrió e respuesta.

-Cuando quiera, señorita. ¿Le gustaría venir a mi estación por una taza d té? Acabo de hacer una tetera.-

Me sonrío, pero sacudí la cabeza, negando la oferta. –Es muy generoso de su parte, pero realmente debo irme.-

-Bueno, cuídese señorita Isabella,- me dijo con simpatía, - Y no se preocupe mucho por ese joven. Volverá a casa a tiempo, como todos los demás.-

Le di una sonrisa forzada y me despedí, mirando hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro para ver que me miraba con una expresión de comprensión. Mi estomago se retorció y rogué en silencio no leer el nombre de su hijo en el periódico.

Me apresure a volver a lo largo de las desoladas calles, la oscuridad envolvía el familiar paisaje y parecía perseguirme hasta que me acerque a mi casa. Estaba ansiosa por entrar y escapar del viento nocturno, pero mientras me acercaba a la puerta, me detuve, mi mano apoyada en el poste vacilante. A través de la ventana del salón pude ver a mi padre sentado en su sillón favorito, con un periódico en su regazo, la cabeza hachada hacia atrás y la boca abierta mientras dormía. Me mordí el labio cuando lo vi, la luz me iluminaba ya que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Tenía que entrar y cocinarle su cena, pero no creo que pase nada si llego un poco tarde.

Alejándome de mi casa, crucé la calle y camine por el patio delante de la casa a unas pocas puertas, golpeando provisionalmente la puerta. Se oyó el ruido de pasos pesados y la puerta se abrió, revelando al Sr. Masen enmarcado por el cálido resplandor del pasillo. Lucia más cansado y viejo de lo que había visto antes, pero el sonrió invitándome a pasar como siempre.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina donde podía oír altas voces y cuando abrí la puerta, fui recibida por los ojos de la Señora Masen y Alice sentadas juntas en las sillas, reconfortándose la una a la otra mientras lloraban. Miraron hacia arriba cuando hice mi apariencia, lo que trajo una nueva ronda de lamento provocando que el St. Masen flaquera.

Sin inmutarme, entre a la habitación y me arrodille frente a ellas, tomando las manos de la Señora Masen en las mías. Acariciándolas con dulzura, empecé a murmurar en voz baja, con la esperanza de calmarlas con mi compostura. –Acabo de estar en la estación,- les dije tranquilizadoramente y agregue, -Edward tomo su tren sin problemas.-

Parecía como si fueran a protestar por no haber ido por lo que agregue rápidamente. –Él me pidió que les dijera que los echaría de menos.- Mis voz temblaba nerviosa ante mi mentira y me mordí torpemente el labio, pero ellos parecieron demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta. No fue una mala mentira, pensé, estaba segura de que Edward lo hubiera mencionada si hubiera pensado en ellos.-

-¿Él… el dijo eso?- La Sra. Masen preguntó y asentí con la cabeza, mis mirada reflejando inocencia falsa. -¡Oh! Mi muchacho,- gimió y Alice le acaricio la espalda con consuelo. - ¡Él es un buen chico!-

La deje llorar por unos minutos mas y luego me puse de pie, tirando de una tercera silla para sentarme junto a Alice. Vacilante, extendí mi mano para acariciarle la espalda pero fui tomada por sorpresa cuando se arrojo a mis brazos, sollozando.

-Shh, Alice, sshh,- la calme, acariciando su pelo rebelde mientras ella se lamentaba en mi blusa.

-Bella,- se atraganto entre lamento. -Estoy tan preocupada por el, ¿qué pasa si se lesiona?-

_¿Qué pasa si se muere?_ La pregunta no formulada sonó entre nosotras, y evité su mirada, fracase buscando una respuesta. –Todos estamos preocupados por él,- dije y agregue con firmeza, -pero él estará bien.- Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, confiando en mi predicción, su labio inferior tembló y lagrimas se acumularon en su ojos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- gimió y alce mi barbilla con determinación, tratando de transmitir una sensación de certeza que no poseía.

-Algunas cosas solo se tiene que creer, Alice, y esta es una de ellas,- le dije, repitiendo las palabras de Edward que hace unos días me habían calmado, aunque yo sospechaba que tenía más que ver con su presencia. Me miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en mi hombro, sus sollozos se calmaron y solo las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, ensuciando mi blusa.

Sobre su cabeza, mis ojos encontraron los de la Sra. Masen y ella me dio una sonrisa acuosa, acariciando mi mano suavemente. –Gracias, Bella. Eres buena para nosotras.-

Sonreí afectuosamente pero sacudí la cabeza con desdén. –Por el contrario Señora Masen, soy yo la que está en deuda con usted. Es muy amable de usted cuidar de mi padre y de mí.-

Ella me miro y suspiro en voz baja, secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo de encaje que descansaba en sus manos. Alice seguía en mis brazos pero sus lágrimas se habían secado, aunque parecía renuente a dejarme ir. La tranquilice y acaricia un poco incomoda debido al ángulo en el que me abrazaba, y mientras me movía, la cadena de Edward brillo con la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

El flash llamo la atención de la Señora Masen y se acerco a la cruz que descansaba en la parte superior de mi blusa, inclinándose sobre Alice. –Es un collar muy bonito el que tienes ahí, querida. ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?-

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ella se acerco antes de darme oportunidad de responder y tomo la cruz suavemente, balanceándola en sus dedos. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento y luego me miro, un poco perpleja. –Que gracioso. Esta se parece a la que mi madre usaba. ¿De dónde la sacaste?-

Me quede inmóvil por un momento antes de responder en un susurró, -Edward me la dio.-

-¿Lo hizo?- preguntó perpleja antes de que algo parpadeara en su mente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió, formando una 'o', aunque no emitió ningún sonido. La cabeza de Alice se disparo fuera de mi hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, traicionados por la culpa y el pánico. Los suyos eran serios pero no pareció sorprendida, simplemente me miro con calma, tranquilizándome un poco mientras la Señora Masen recuperaba el uso de su voz.

El Sr. Masen miro nuestro pequeño grupo, confundido ate el repentino silencio y se acerco a las sillas para ver lo que había provocado el cambio. -¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth?- preguntó y ella balbuceo incoherencias por un momento.

Cuando las palabras se formaron finalmente, dijo, -Bella está usando la cruz de Edward.-

Su ceño se frunció y pareció confundido por un momento, luego me pregunto, -¿Edward te dio eso?-

Yo asentí con nerviosismo y frunció el ceño, mirando a su esposa por alguna explicación.

Ella trago saliva en voz alta y luego cogió mi mano, preguntando suavemente, -¿Acaso… están ustedes… comprometidos?-

La cara del Señor Masen se despejo y sus ojos se abrieron, dos machas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas. Me apresure a tranquilizarlos. -¡No, no, definitivamente no!-

Él pareció calmarse al oír eso y las manchas en su rostro disminuyeron, pero la Sra. Masen siguió presionando. –Pero ustedes… ustedes dos son…-

Tome una profunda respiración y los mire fijamente, respondiendo a su pregunta sin formular con toda la confianza que pude. –Él dice que me ama.-

La Señora Masen parecía contener la respiración mientras se acercaba más a mí. -¿Y tú lo amas?-

-Si- respondí en voz baja y exhale rápidamente, recostándome en la silla. El Sr. Masen camino detrás de su silla y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, formando un pliegue aun más profundo en sus ojos.

Me levante de la silla y Alice me siguió, apretando mi mano y nos alejamos hasta que estuvimos separados por varios pies de distancia, esperando ansiosamente su reacción. Después de un momento o dos, la Sra. Masen recupero la compostura y me miro en shock. Sus ojos parpadearon a Alice, de pie, firme a mi lado y la sospecha se dibujo en su rostro. –Alice, ¿tu sabias sobre esto?- preguntó y Alice bajo la cabeza.

-Alice sabía,- conteste por ella, -pero nosotros no le contamos. Ella lo adivino.-

La Sra. Masen volteo a ver a su esposo y compartieron una mirada de complicidad. –No puedes esconderle algo a Alice,- bromeo y ella asintió con una sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro. Por un momento, tuve la esperanza de que esto marcara el final de la conversación, pero pronto, la atención se dirigió hacia mí nuevamente.

La Señora Masen rompió los pocos segundos de silencio, suspirando en voz baja, -Bueno, no puedo decir que no me lo veía venir. Ustedes han sido inseparables durante años. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.- Ella asintió y se levanto de la silla, las manos de su marido cayeron de sus hombros mientras se alejaba.

Camino lentamente hasta nosotros hasta encontrarse de pie frente a mí, y extendió una mano para tomar la mía. Estire mi mano con cautela y me sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que ilumino su rostro.

-Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda, pero me tomo por sorpresa. Mi hijo está creciendo,- resoplo y froto mi mano suavemente. Le devolví la sonrisa, aliviada de que no pareciera disgustada y agradecida por lo bien que se había tomado la noticia. Dudo antes de extender sus brazos hacia mí, pidiendo permiso para abrazarme. Avance lentamente y cruce mis brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo de madre, de los que no había sentido en años.

-No podía haber elegido una mejor chica para él,- susurró y sonreí sobre su hombro. El Sr. Masen aun nos observaba, luciendo completamente desconcertado, pero su expresión se suavizo hasta que se resigno.

Finalmente, la Señora Masen se separo y me miro, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos afectuosamente. –Debes traer a tu padre a cenar mañana por la noche, simplemente me encantaría verlo,- me dijo con gusto y acepte con una sonrisa. -¿Supongo que ahora debes volver a casa?- adivino y asentí con la cabeza de nuevo. Me miro con una expresión triste y me acompaño hasta la puerta, donde me entrego mi abrigo.

-Buenas noches, querida,- murmuró, me despedí y lo último que vi antes de dar media vuelta fue su cálida sonrisa iluminada por la lámpara del pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Camine despacio por la calle hasta mi casa, mi mente trataba de asimilar lo recién sucedido. Lo que había entre Edward y yo no era más una secreto, eso era seguro, pero no sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a ello. Tal vez debería sentirme aliviada de que sus padres estuviera dispuestos a aceptarlo pero había una parte de mi que se sentía incomoda con el avance, deseando que hubiéramos permanecido en la oscuridad por más tiempo. Me sentía inexplicablemente alarmada por el brillo indefinible en los ojos de la Sra. Masen cuando me miraba, en parte emocionada e indulgente. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y parecía que iba a ser el objeto de prueba constantemente a partir de ahora; la perspectiva de ello me incomodo.

Además de eso, la perspectiva de que le contaran a mi padre, porque él se enteraría, su reacción no sería amable si se entera por los chismes de la vecindad que su hija tiene una relación secreta. Gemí internamente mientras anticipaba su respuesta, se enojaría, sin duda, y también se sentiría dolido de que yo no le haya contado. Por supuesto, yo podía pedirle a los Masen que guardaran el secreto, pero sospechaba que eso tuviera éxito. La Sra. Masen tiene buenas intenciones, es amable y generosa, pero no sería capaz de mantener este secreto trascendental.

Suspire cuando abrí la puerta principal, desasiéndome de mi abrigo antes de pasar a través de la rendija de la puerta para ver si mi padre seguía durmiendo. Seguía tumbado en su sofá, tal y como lo había visto por última vez, así que de puntillas me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar la cena.

Trate de mantener los ruidos y golpes lo más silencioso posible, pero mi padre debió haberse despertado por sí solo y empujo la puerta justo cuando estaba tomando la olla de la estufa. Sus ojos lucían lagañosos y fruncí los labios, tal vez su viaje de pesca si lo había cansado después de todo, así que lo conduje a una silla para que pudiera descansar.

-Justo a tiempo,- le dije le tendía la silla para que se sentara. –La cena esta casi lista.-

Él asintió vagamente y se paso la mano por el pelo distraídamente. Lo inspecciones consternada mientras ponía la olla frente a él, tomando en cuenta su arrugada camisa y las líneas de la almohada marcadas en su rostro. Lucia más delicado, más vulnerable que de costumbre y por un momento empecé a preocuparme porque su salud pudiera estar decayendo nuevamente.

Él sonrió y comenzó a comer su caldo caliente, mirando algo a la distancia que yo no podía ver. Comencé a comer y a mirarlo con cautela, pero el solo se perdió en el reino de sus pensamientos en silencio.

Eventualmente, no aguante mas y rompí la tranquilidad, preguntando, -¿Qué sucede, padre? ¿Está todo bien?-

Me miro, confusión jugando en su rostro y respondió, -Si, si, por supuesto.-

-Luces preocupado,- presioné nuevamente, con la esperanza de extraer su preocupación.

Para mi sorpresa, el se recupero rápidamente, y con un suspiro, dejo su cuchara. –Bueno, estábamos pescando hoy y Ed solo hablaba acerca de Edward hijo volviendo a la línea de frente. Incluso volvimos a casa antes para que pudiera verlo antes de irse.-

Asentí con minuciosidad, manteniendo mi expresión neutra para que no viera el efecto que la partida de Edward tuvo en mí, mi garganta ardió fuertemente ante el recordatorio. Entrecerró los ojos calculadoramente y analizo mi rostro y continuo, -Se fue esta tarde, ¿no?-

Incline la cabeza en acuerdo y él se movió hacia adelante, plantando sus palmas en la misa y mirándome de cerca. –Salí a dar un paseo esta tarde,- dijo, su tono claramente destinado a ser casual pero me puse nerviosa de todas maneras. –Y me encontré con un amigo mío.-

Me lo quede mirando, sin saber hacia dónde iba con esto, y asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Me tropecé con Jimmy Perkins en mi paseo, mientras, me imagino, que estabas con los Masen.-

Todavía no comprendía lo que se suponía que debía deducir de esto así que seguí esperando, segura de que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Él suspiro, exasperado por mi falta de reacción. -¿Conoces a Jimmy Perkins?- Sacudí la cabeza suavemente. –Es el jefe de la estación de trenes,- me dijo con tono acusador.

Me quede helada. ¿El Sr. Perkins es el jefe de la estación? De repente, sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente y me encogí ante el recuerdo. _Por supuesto que conozco a Charlie. Hemos ido de pesca juntos un par de veces_. Las palabras apenas se habían registrado en mí en ese momento, pero ahora retumbaron en mi mente. Y me di cuenta de que era lo que le molestaba tanto. _¿Era ese tu hombre, él que acaba de irse en el tren?_ Tuve que asentir. Y él le conto a mi padre.

Me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban bien abiertos y llenos de pánico, como un venado frente a la luz, pero no hice nada para calmar mi expresión. Sabía que eso solo agravaría la culpa pero era incapaz de moverme.

Mi padre asintió con una sombría satisfacción que por fin había suscitado en respuesta para mí. Su actitud me recordó la fuerza de un detective al interrogar a un sospechoso y pude ver que su papel de policía era la causa de su reacción. –Jimmy dijo que te había visto en la estación,- me dijo y asentí con la cabeza humildemente. –Dijo- dijo que tu- tu y Edward- que—

Tensa, espere para el golpe fatal. Parecía que su cara se volvía más roja con los minutos y me preocupe por su corazón. Farfullo incompresiblemente por un tiempo y luego escupió,- Él dijo que ustedes dos- que ustedes estaban juntos.-

-Estamos juntos,- confirme con cautela, sin saber que tanto él sabía. Tal vez el jefe de la estación no le había contado después de todo. –No despedimos en la estación.-

Hizo un gesto ante mis comentarios como si fueran de poca importancia, apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados para soportar su peso. Parecía cada vez mas frustrado mientras más duraba este interrogatorio y decidí que ya era suficiente cuando una contracción comenzó a desarrollarse por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Empuje mi silla de la mesa y la rodee rápidamente, tratando de aflojar su presión sobre la mesa, quitando sus manos de ella y sentándolo en su silla nuevamente. Todavía se estaba ahogando con las palabras que no era capaz de pronunciar, así que me arrodille junto a él y tome sus manos en las mías.

-Padre,- le dije suavemente, sus ojos saltones se fijaron en los míos, -¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?-

-¿Me molesta? ¿Qué es lo que me molesta?- murmuró frenéticamente, me preocupo el tono enloquecido de sus palabras.-

-Necesitas descansar,- le dije suavemente, tratando de convencerlo para que vaya a la cama.

-¿Necesito descansar?- farfulló incrédulo. –Yo no necesito nada, señorita. Yo soy tu padre, tú debes hacer lo que yo digo.-

Fruncí el ceño, perpleja por su comportamiento irracional. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Sé lo que has estado haciendo!- deliro, -¡No puedes esconder nada de mí! ¡He oído todo sobre Edward Masen y tu, él estaba tomando libertades contigo!-

Sentí mi aliento escapar de mis pulmones y me senté sobre mi talones, la cabeza me tambaleaba mientras luchaba por tomar esta nueva información. El jefe de la estación le conto a mi padre exactamente lo que había visto y me sentí consternada al darme cuenta de que esta era la causa de la agravación. Después de soltar forzadamente las palabras ofensivas, mi padre perecía desinflarse poco a poco, su cabeza responsaba agotada mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Después de unos momentos de silencio atónito mi cabeza dejo de girar por el tiempo necesario para procesar una respuesta, y decidí que era mejor confesar ya que había sido claramente sorprendida infraganti. –Lo siento.-

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto asombrado, -¿Quiere decir que es verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada y su quijada cayó. –Oh,- soplo y continuo, -bueno, al menos te estás disculpando.-

Ante el temor de que no hubiera entendido bien, alce una mano para detenerlo. –Siento mucho que te hayan enterado de esa manera,- aclare, mirando como su cara cambiada del rojo al purpura. –No lamento lo que hice.-

-¿Qué?- exploto. –¡Solo tienes dieciocho años, Bella! ¡Eres demasiado joven para estar con alguien!-

-No soy una niña,- respondí, ofendida de que actuara de esa manera condescendiente.

Parecía, haber perdido temporalmente la capacidad de hilvanar palabras y dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos, moviéndose y murmurando en voz baja, -no, no, no,- una y otra vez.

Respire profundamente, calmando mi propia ira y vacilante apoye una mano en su hombro. –Padre, ya no soy una niña. Soy una mujer adulta y debes confiar en mí. Amo a Edward y sé que él me ama.-

Gemio débilmente y alzo el rostro de sus manos, mirándome directamente con el semblante serio. -¿Lo amas?- preguntó y asentí en silencio.

Suspiro con desesperación, corrió una mano sobre sus ojos cansados y luego tomo mi mano que descansaba en mi regazo, agarrándola con sus toscos dedos.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Bella,- dijo y trate de tragarme el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en mi garganta. –Sabes que siempre serás mi niña.-

Asentí y me mordí el labio, luchando contra la humedad que amenazaba mis ojos. Mi padre suspiro de nuevo y soltó mi mano, poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que me voy a dormir,- dijo con cansancio, -ha sido un largo día.-

Me dio una mirada cansada cuando paso a mi lado y salió lentamente de la cocina. Me quede de rodillas en el piso de madera dura, escuchando sus pasos pesados subir las escaleras, seguidos por el crujir de su puerta al ser abierta y cerrada. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba agotada y baje la cabeza, agradecida de que la confrontación haya acabado. Me levante del suelo y me moví en una nube, caminando escaleras arriba.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio firmemente detrás de mí, cruce rápidamente mi escritorio y forceje con un fosforo para prender la lámpara de queroseno, tratando de ver por el rayo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Finalmente, la cerrilla encendió y deje de estar a ciegas en la oscuridad, ahogando un grito cuando gotas de cera cayeron en mis dedos. La posiciones en mi escritorio para emitir un amplio anillo de luz sobre la mesa de madera, penetrando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Me senté en mi silla, rebuscando en mis cajones impaciente, triunfante, saque un fajo de papel para escribir. Cogí la pesada pluma, limpie la punta con el papel secante y a continuación, selecciones una página el blanco.

Empecé a escribir sobre los acontecimientos de esta tarde, haciéndole saber a Edward que nuestro secreto había sido descubierto. No me importaba mucho si las palabras eran un poco confusas, sabía que tenía que avisarle. Sería mucho peor si mi padre llegara a él primero.

_¡Oh! Lo de Edward y Bella ya no es un secreto… no duro mucho de todos modos xD Si mi papá se enterara de que tengo una relación secreta, él se reiría de mi por ser tan inmadura… En fin. ¿Le gusto el capitulo? ¿Los hizo sentirse tristes? ¿Quisieron golpear a Jimmy Perkins? ¿Me salte la letra 'n'? Porque esa estúpida tecla no está funcionando. Me encanta el siguiente capítulo, espero que ustedes también, pero tendrán que esperar para leerlo :) contiis_


End file.
